


hand over

by crybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Bondage, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Creampies, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Felching, Feminisation, Figging, Fisting, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Minor foodplay, Object Insertion, Painplay, Petplay, Subspace, Threesomes, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Twenty one things to try before 21,’ he reads aloud, voice lilting with amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **HBD my baby** ♡
> 
> This is rubbish because I'm too embarrassed to even read it again to fix it. Gratuitous errors and clichés lie ahead if you wish to proceed. Thanks Ros for the art.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone**
> 
>  
> 
> **hand over** I _verb_ : to yield control  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings for: semi-public sex, interesting dirty talk**

Louis’ sifting through the contents of the box as Harry leans against his shoulder, paging through an old diary and giggling occasionally. There’s lots of small sentimental things in the box; Harry’s name badge from school and his folded up Blisters For Bread participation certificate, an old birthday card from his nan and a picture of him and White Eskimo clutching a trophy, an adorable picture of him and Zayn, no older than ten in matching pyjamas sitting on top of sleeping bags.

 

He pins a little badge that says Jim and Barbara to Harry’s chest, Harry watching his hands with a fond smile. ‘That’s from the wedding I was ring bearer for.’

 

There’s a worn ticket stub that Louis picks up, eyes widening when he skims over the venue and act’s name. ‘Shit, I was here!?’

 

Harry hums in question, leaning over to see what he’s holding. ‘What, really?’

 

‘Yeah, The Script. I was there.’

 

Harry presses a kiss to his cheek before he nuzzles into his neck. ‘I guess fate really wanted us to be together.’

 

Louis kisses the top of his head, going back to digging through the box before he picks up a folded up piece of paper. He opens it up and reads what’s written across the top before his eyes widen as he reads down the list.

 

‘Twenty one things to try before 21,’ he reads aloud, voice lilting with amusement as he reads a younger Harry’s handwriting, neat and loopy script spelling out things that are less than innocent.

 

Harry tries to grab the list from him, but Louis leans away, holding it out of his grip. ‘Basics. Handjobs, blowjobs, grinding naked with multiple question marks, fingerfucking, rimming-' he pauses, 'Babe, why are all the first ones crossed out?’

 

Harry makes grabby hands, whining in his throat. ‘Give me,’ he whines, dragging out the e.

 

‘Oh shit, are they crossed out because you did them? Oh you little slag.’

 

Harry grabs it back from him, pouting. Louis can see his smile trying to break through though, so he can’t be truly upset.

 

‘I was seventeen,’ Harry whines, holding the list to his chest.

 

‘Slutty seventeen,’ Louis quips, before he leans in and tickles his waist, Harry gasping as he squirms away from Louis’ fingers and Louis can grab the list back from him.

 

Harry keens as Louis skims his eyes down the list, eyes widening more with each item. ‘Dom sub stuff? Daddy kink. Creampies! Felching?’

 

‘Like, eating your come out?’

 

‘Fuck,’ Louis says for lack of better reply, rubbing his hand over Harry’s tummy before he returns to reading the list. ‘Roleplay, coming untouched?’

 

‘I saw it in a video,’ Harry supplies with a shrug.

 

‘Belly bulging? Is that like when I can see myself in you?’ Harry hums, nosing at his neck. Louis thinks back to the first time he fucked Harry, opening him up for ages on one, two, three fingers before he’d pressed inside him slowly, waiting for Harry to adjust. He’d been fucking him slowly when Harry gasped, his hand flying his tummy. Louis looked down in awe at the sight of Harry’s tummy bulging out from having him inside him, his little body too small for Louis’ cock. ‘Object insertion- wait, like what? A dildo or like, a wine bottle?’

 

Harry’s cheeks are as red as the Rudolf on his jumper as he shrugs. ‘More like, a wine bottle I think? Like I think a wine bottle would be dangerous, but more like, weird things than just a sex toy?’

 

‘Shit Harry, how did you find out about all these things?’

 

‘I was young and horny and porn was free,’ Harry says while examining an old class photo.

 

‘Feminisation, exhibitionism, humiliation. Babe, are these still things you’d be into?’ he asks gently. They’ve been together just over a year and their sex has never been anything but vanilla, aside from that one time he pressed Harry’s face into the pillow while they were drunk and the occasional gentle spankings he gives him when the mood fits. Harry shrugs, his face hot when he hides in the crook of Louis’ neck. ‘You can tell me darling, I’m willing to try anything you want,’

 

Harry whines and burrows into his side, mumbling what sounds like ‘Kinda,’

 

Louis leaves it at that. ‘Total power exchange?’ he asks before Harry rests his head on his shoulder so he can see the list as well.

 

‘Uh, giving you control? Like you would tell me what to wear, and when I can eat and like, use the loo. You could like, even tell me when I’m allowed to speak?’

 

Louis nods and squeezes his shoulder as thanks for his explanation, tucking Harry under his arm as he returns back to the list. Breath stuff, bondage, sensory deprivation, impact stuff, fist- ‘Fisting?!’ he chokes out.

 

Harry groans, but Louis just squeezes his shoulder again and moves on so not to make him feel bad. But the last four have his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. Threesome, shown off to friends, older man, gangbang. Louis’ throat feels tight.

 

He’s about to say something when Anne calls them down for dinner and he folds up the list again as Harry pushes against the wall to stand. He holds out a hand to pull Louis up as Louis tucks the list into his back pocket.

 

 

 

His mind is stuck on the list throughout dinner. He watches Harry as he laughs loudly with a flimsy paper crown on his head and can’t stop thinking about all the times he’s fucked Harry when Harry probably wanted more, wanted to try stuff on the list and didn’t know how to ask Louis.

 

They cuddle up on the couch to partake in the apparent Styles/Cox tradition of watching Love Actually every Christmas and with Harry half in his lap, he imagines tying him up, blindfolding him, spanking him till his arse is raw. Passing him around his work colleagues.

 

They only retire to bed once it’s technically Boxing Day and everyone is a bit pink-cheeked and tipsy, Robin pinching his cheek as they part ways and he closes Harry’s bedroom door before he kisses him.

 

They fuck with Louis’ fingers in his mouth as he kisses his neck, and part of him wants to maybe try out the second thing on his list and hold him down, slap him around a bit, but he doesn’t want to scare him.

 

Afterward, when Harry’s all soft and tuckered out, Louis’ mind is racing. Harry falls asleep quickly, with his back to Louis’ chest, while Louis thinks about Harry’s birthday. He’ll be twenty one in just over a month. Thirty six days.

 

More than enough time to try out everything on his list.

 

 

 

He thinks on the drive home, his hand resting on Harry’s thigh.

  
Louis’ dommed people before but he’s never even thought about it with Harry. He spanks him occasionally, pulling him over his knee and smacking his arse until he’s hard and drooling to get his mouth on Louis’ cock, but. It’s never seemed to be something Harry would want past the way he sometimes goes all soft and sweet in bed, and Louis has never really known how to go about saying “Hey baby, could I maybe choke you when we fuck tonight? Ta.”

 

Louis had a boyfriend in uni who liked to be tied up and liked it when Louis didn’t let him come, and he once slept with a guy who called Louis Master, so he’s no aficionado, but he’s no novice. And if that’s something Harry wants, he definitely has no qualms with giving him it.

 

He just feels a bit off because they’ve been fucking like rabbits for over a year and they’ve spoken about everything, from Louis’ “It was a misunderstanding, I swear!” jail record and Harry’s short lived Marilyn Manson phase, and Harry’s never said anything, given no indication, which hits Louis quite hard, frowning at the line of the road as he clings to the steering wheel.

 

He’s always prided himself on being able to read Harry, can tell when he’s got a shit hand by the furrow of his brows when they play rummy and can tell when he’s exhausted and trying not to show it, and when he needs space and when he needs to be a little koala and cling to Louis, can tell when the little muscle in his chin twitches and he’s about to cry.

 

He thought he could read him in bed, follow his body’s signals and read when he wants it harder, when his thighs start to spasm because he’s going to come.

 

‘Darling,’ he says, to get Harry’s attention on him and off his game of 2048, ‘I was thinking about the list-’

 

Harry cuts him off with a groan as he drops his phone into his lap and covers his face with his hands. ‘Please, enough with the list. It’s embarrassing,’

 

Louis squeezes the meat of his thigh and coos, looking over at him as long as he can before he looks back at the road. ‘No darling, what I was going to say is, what would you think about trying to do everything on it before your birthday? As an early present from me?’

 

Harry peeks at him through the gaps in his fingers as Louis pets his thigh comfortingly and Harry drops his hands, letting one cover Louis’.

 

‘Really?’ he asks tentatively.

 

Louis nods, sparing him a glance. ‘Yeah, we have thirty six days. Well, thirty five if we start tomorrow, and thirty one if we only start next year. Which would make sense so we could prepare a bit, I think,’

 

Harry bites his lip to try and contain the wild spread of his smile before he nods and squeezes Louis’ hand. ‘I think I’d really like that. Thank you Lou,’

 

Louis turns his hand over to tangle their fingers together before he squeezes back.

 

 

 

As soon as they get home, Harry orders Chinese and Louis hops into the shower, with he and Harry swapping places as soon as he’s done. Louis wants nothing more than to just climb into bed, so he pulls on his pyjamas and opens his laptop, cradling his angry beef as he opens up Chrome.

 

Harry barrels onto the bed in nothing but Louis’ t-shirt and pants as he pounces onto him. Louis steadies his laptop on his thighs as he lifts his arm to allow Harry to burrow under. Harry purrs when Louis twists his fingers in his wet hair, pulling gently as his glasses slowly but surely slide lower down his nose. Harry plucks a noodle from his container with two fingers, sucking it between his lips as he curls up against Louis’ side.

 

‘Did you know they have clubs for this sort of thing? Like dom sub clubs?’ Louis asks, opening a link in a new tab as Harry whines when he stops playing with his hair. ‘Clubs where people go and play around with other people, I think,’

 

‘Sounds fun.’ Harry says thoughtfully, resting his head over Louis’ heartbeat. Louis just hums in agreement as his mind runs away with the thought of showing Harry off to a room full of practiced doms and subs. He wonders what they would think of him and his wide trusting eyes and full wet mouth, if they’d see him as a natural or nothing special. Louis guesses the former.

 

Harry gets bored watching him read through various Wikipedia articles and kink-based sites, fitting himself under Louis’ arm as he thumbs through the arts and crafts book his mum got him for Christmas. Louis has no idea how Harry is still just a teacher’s aide and hasn’t been offered a job already, what with how he’s spent most of his holiday looking for fun things to keep his rugrats entertained.

 

‘Am I assertive?’ Louis asks, frowning at his screen. Harry hums in question before he pushes himself up onto his elbow to look at Louis’ screen.

 

‘Yeah, think so. What is this?’

 

‘Just, like, research. Some of these are pretty big, I’m kinda scared I fuck you up permanently of something,’

 

Harry leans over and kisses him softly before he settles down with his head on Louis’ chest as he stares up at him with Bambi eyes. ‘I trust you with my life, Lou.’

 

Louis sighs before he brings a hand up to card through Harry’s hair, pulling gently like he knows Harry loves.

 

Harry goes back to his book as he drapes one leg over Louis’, resting back on the pillows as Louis settles his hand on his upper thigh.

 

‘Was also thinking,’ he says sometime later as he’s researching health risks, ‘we need to get tested before I can come inside you.’

 

Harry looks over at him before he nods. ‘We can go tomorrow maybe?’

 

Louis nods before Harry kisses his cheek. They laze about until it’s dark outside and it’s his turn to make supper. He photocopies Harry’s list in the study while he waits for the water to boil, pinning it to the fridge with a Mojo Jojo magnet when he gets back.

 

Harry pads down and clings to Louis, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder and humming. Louis catches him eyeing the list with the slightest blush when he lets go of him to chop carrots, licking his lips.

 

Louis kisses his temple, squeezing his waist softly until Harry leans in to kiss him back.

 

 

 

They walk to the clinic in the morning, hand in hand and walking shoulder to shoulder under Louis’ umbrella as it drizzles. Louis waits in the waiting room, tapping his foot and playing Candy Crush until Harry comes out and Louis can go in.

 

Louis does all his tests obediently, listing his sexual history to the nurse before peeing in a cup and opening his mouth for a swab, grimacing his way through an ever so pleasant rectal swab. He sits still as the nurse draws his blood, offering him a chocolate biscuit and a condom afterward. She tells him that his and Harry’s results will be posted to them within the next two weeks, and then to come back to be tested again in six months.

 

Harry’s reading a baby magazine in the waiting room, legs crossed with a little frown of concentration pinching his eyebrows together. Louis whistles softly, so that he looks up, face splitting into a grin when he sees him. He closes the magazine and sets it down on the coffee table before he stands up, bounding toward him.

 

Louis rests his hand at the small of his back as Harry waves to the secretary, before Louis is escorting him out. ’Hey,’ Harry whines, dragging out the vowel, ‘how come you got a chocolate one?’

 

Louis looks down at the biscuit in his hand before he passes it to Harry, getting a kiss to his scraggly jaw as they step outside. It’s not drizzling, but the sky is dark and the clouds full with rain, so they hurry back home, Harry stuffing the plastic wrapper into his back pocket before breaking the biscuit in half and shoving the bigger half into Louis’ mouth before he can protest.

 

Louis makes them tea when they get home as Harry pulls off the hood of his mac before he shrugs it off and picks up Louis’ coat where he’s chucked it over the back of the sofa. He takes them back to their bedroom, hanging them up, no doubt.

 

They tuck together in front of the television for a few hours, until Harry’s soft and sleepy and Louis feels near regretful when he lifts his arms from where they’re wrapped around his waist, easing out from under where Harry’s head is resting on his chest.

 

‘I love you darling, be back later,’

 

Harry nods sleepily, eyes little slits that leave Louis completely sure that he’s going to settle for a nap as soon as he closes the front door behind him.

 

He’s got maps open on his phone, a little blue dot resting over where he is, and then a red pin about 3 million kilometres away with the address Niall gave him.

 

He walks briskly to the underground, buying a ticket before he goes in the direction Niall told him to, until he’s probably a good half hour away from home. He follows the little blue pathline until he’s in a busy street, walking along the pavement until he stops in front of the shop with the blacked out windows.

 

It’s a small shop but as soon as he steps foot inside he feels a bit awed. There’s just so much _stuff_. Stuff that he’d never even imaged could exist and stuff he never thought he would be into, but the longer he looks around, the more he can just imagine using everything on his boy.

 

‘Louis!’ Niall calls, stepping out from behind the till after patting the shoulder of the girl next to him, before he works towards Louis. He pulls him into a one armed hug, patting him in the centre of his back. ‘You have a list?’

 

‘Yeah, hold on a sec,’ Louis says before he pulls his phone out his pocket, handing it to Niall before he pulls out his photocopy of Harry’s list from his back pocket. ‘It’s in notes.’

 

Niall nods, unlocking his phone before he chews at his thumbnail, one arm folded across his chest. ‘Shit man,’ he says slowly, grinning as he shakes his head. Louis passes him the folded up list, raising his eyebrows for Niall to unfold it. Niall does, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. ‘Harry wanted this? I don’t know why I’m not surprised.’

 

Louis just shrugs looking around the small shop. It’s a bit dingy and filled with stuff that makes him feel way out of his element; he spots a row of silver fist-shaped dildos. ‘Come on, think we have everything you want.’

 

Louis’ given little time to respond before the Niall is striding to the back wall of the shop, holding his phone and his list in the palm of his hand as he slips the other hand into his pocket. He follows after him slowly, getting distracted by a full leather bodysuit.

 

Niall whistles to get his attention. ‘Lou, what does your boy like?’ Niall asks, gesturing to the large array of dildos shelved on the back wall. Louis has never seen such a large selection of sex toys in his life, didn’t know they even made so many different types. He chokes his on his tongue as he eyes the ones further down that look about as big as his thigh. Harry has a tiny little arsehole and Louis nearly chokes at the thought of trying to get that inside him. Louis shakes himself out of it, stepping forward to skim his eyes over the selection of toys.

 

‘Um, he has a small pink one that looks kinda like,’ he pauses as he eyes the large selection, before he points at a small, fat vibrator, ‘that one. But I think I want one a bit bigger, you know?’

 

‘Pink as well?’

 

Louis shrugs. ‘Why not.’

 

Niall hands Louis three boxes, stacking them in his arms before he picks one more from the shelf. ‘Well, this one has a curved tip so that it vibrates against the prostate and is made of very easy to clean silicone.’

 

‘You sound like such a good salesman,’ Louis laughs, Niall rolling his eyes before he carries on and Louis nods along as he tries to absorb everything Niall tells him before he just chooses a see-through pink one, flecked with little bits of glitter that’s a bit thinner than his wrist.

 

Niall then guides him through the shelves, getting Louis a basket that he loads everything on Louis’ list inside. He shows Louis their selection of collars, giggling a bit as Louis sets down his basket to hold up different collars against his neck. He chooses a sterling silver collar with a large ring at the front and a black lead to go with it. Niall scoffs and lets Louis try out different cuffs on his thin wrists, Louis slapping his arm as he fiddles with a pair of black ones, then pink, before choosing white padded cuffs with little clips and chain to link them together, letting Niall convince him to buy a ring clip so that all four can be connected. He chooses a matching white blindfold, made of a fleece-lined band connected to two fleece-lined pads to cover his eyes and small buckles at the back, then a plain black ball gag.

 

Niall has him try out a paddle and a flogger on the mannequin in the back, guiding his wrist before he giggles him through where it’s safe for him to hit Harry, and where he should never think of touching, tucking a little print out down the front of his shirt afterward, after Louis’ set an imprint paddle and a black flogger in his basket.

 

Niall explains the different rope types to him, letting him play around with them and feel them against his wrists, but all that Louis really takes from his rehearsed insight is that silk or cotton rope is best, and so he buys four lengths of cotton rope before he makes a mental note to buy new scissors as Niall types a few websites for knot reference into his phone.

 

‘What’s this?’ Louis asks, gesturing to the rack of hanging bars. Niall looks up from his list.

 

‘Spreader bars. To hold open legs and arms, and can be clipped together,’ he recites, looking up at Louis with a grin. ‘Think it’s something your boy would be into?’

 

Louis shrugs, imagining Harry’s thighs spread wide as he wears the padded cuffs, the four of them linked together behind his back as he’s held open. ‘Yeah, I think so. Are any of them for thighs, specifically?’

 

‘Well, they’re generally adjustable so personally I would recommend getting a shorter one and just adjusting it, so you can use it on his arms and stuff,’ Niall tells him as he hands him a bar with cuffs on either end and instructions on how to adjust the length on the back of the tag before he hands Louis back his phone.

 

‘I’m afraid you’ll have to go somewhere else for the underwear and stuff, but other than that I think you’re set.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Louis ruffles his air before he rests his arm over his shoulder, letting Niall walk him back to the till as he sets his basket upon the counter.

 

He picks up three tubes of lube at the counter and a box of condoms as Niall scans his stuff. ‘You know, I swear you could sell me air if you wanted,’ Louis jokes, Niall chuckling as he tries to scan the box of the collar, ‘You should be selling life insurance or cars or something.’

 

Niall snorts, shrugging. ‘I like it here, get lube and condoms for free.’

 

Louis leans over the counter to flick his nose before resting his elbows down on the shiny black surface. He fingers a little dish full of little plastic shapes on keyrings, picking up a pink plastic heart. There’s a button in the centre and he’s about to press it when

 

‘Don’t press that. Safeword alarms. Start screeching like a golden egg out of water when you hold the button down,’

 

Louis considers the heart in his palm, before he slides it to Niall for him to ring up too. He picks up a little black square then, and presses the button just because Niall told him not to.

 

 

 

He leaves the shop with a heavy black bag and an open condom down the back of his shirt courtesy of Niall when he unlocks his phone, opening his map to switch to his next set destination, about four blocks over. He types out a quick message to Harry, warning him of the cost of everything. Harry’s a little silver spoon baby and just replies with a sweet _k, can’t wait to see you. love you xx_

 

Then a few seconds later _I feel like making banana bread, can you run to the shops on your way back? Xxx_

 

 _sure thing babe, but I’m going to take a bit longer. there’s a few more things I need to get xxx_ he sends.

 

Harry response is instant. _okay :( I’ll go. Anything you want?_

 

_no thanks, will be home soon_

 

Harry sends back a quick love you followed by a million fruit emojis and a little snail. Louis sends him back a snake and a star.

 

Louis brisk walks through the cold, following his phone’s directions until he gets to where he needs to be. The shop is daunting, and Louis feels alarmingly out of place as he steps inside and looks around at the room full of lingerie nervously. It only takes him half a minute before he’s asking for help.

 

A pretty shop assistant in bright pink lipstick and a tightly drawn blonde ponytail named Perrie offers to help him choose out something for Harry under the guise that it’s for his girlfriend. But almost instantly he slips while discussing bra size and she laughs before showing him their lingerie sets.

 

He shows her a picture of Harry from last year, when they went to Spain with his parents. Harry’s golden and smiley and wearing the tiniest yellow shorts, standing knee deep in bright blue water. Perrie lays out different sizes of different everything, having him test everything in his hands.

 

‘I’d ask breast size, but I think that’s a bit silly.’ She has a contagious laugh that has Louis giggling with her. ‘I think this is probably the smallest we have that will fit around his chest. Does it feel fine?’

 

Louis cups his hands over flimsy fabric, closing his eyes. ‘Think so, should be fine.’

 

Perrie nods, setting the bra aside. ‘Okay, bum-wise?’

 

‘About a handful, I think?’

 

Perrie thumbs at three different pairs of knickers. ‘Can I see the picture again?’ Louis passes her the phone again and she examines it before setting aside a bra, a garter belt, and a pair of knickers. ‘These sizes will be your best bet, so feel free to choose whatever you like in these sizes.’

 

He chooses out a champagne-y peachy pinkish set for him, with a sweet unpadded bra and the tiniest thong he’s ever seen with a garter belt that will sit tight around his waist with a little frill of lace, sheer stockings to match.

 

He pays with his own card, watching raptly as Perrie folds everything delicately into a peachy pink, tissue-paper lined bag, before he can finally set off home.

 

He tucks the AP bag into the back of their cupboard when he gets home, but sets the bag from the sex shop on the counter for Harry when Harry gets back. He doesn’t have to wait long before Harry comes back with three Waitrose bags in hand, packing everything away before Louis watches as he peeks inside and his face lights up.

 

They pack everything into their underwear drawer until they find a better place to keep what will probably end up being a growing collection of toys. Harry’s adorably excited, springing at Louis to kiss him as soon as he closes the drawer.

 

 

 

It’s pouring with rain and getting anything done seems impossible. Harry wrangles him out of bed just before noon and they brush their teeth side by side, before Louis wraps his arms around his waist and hums happily into his shoulder, trying to make life as difficult as he can when Harry goes through to the living room, clinging onto him and nudging Harry’s legs with his own.

 

Louis sits at the kitchen table, pulling the list off the fridge and setting in front of himself, nursing a mug of coffee, while Harry makes fajitas. He has to go back to work in seven days while Harry, the little shit, still has another twelve, so he scrolls through his email for the first time in weeks with a feeling of impending doom.

 

He pulls Harry down onto his lap when he slides a plate in front of him ‘I was thinking there’s a few things we kinda need to discuss.’

 

Louis secures his arms around his waist, pulling Harry back against his chest. Harry hums happily, sliding the list closer and straightening it out. ‘Okay,’ he says, taking a bite of his own fajita.

 

‘Okay,’ Louis repeats, ‘what do you think about maybe calling me sir? Like, for the dom/sub stuff. You don’t have to if you don’t want-’

 

Harry twists around in his hold, kissing the side of his mouth. ‘I’d love that, babe, if that’s what you want.’ He takes another bite, twisting around and feeding Louis a mouthful. ‘Are we gonna do petplay?’

 

‘I should hope so; I already bought stuff for it.’

 

Harry nods, leaning back. ‘Just checking.’

 

Louis kisses the nape of his neck, rubbing his hand over his tummy in light circles. ‘We’ll have to put off creampies until we get results back, so we’ll see when that is. Any ideas for what you want me to fuck you with?’

 

‘Not really,’

 

‘Okay, I’ll give that a bit of thought.’ He reads over the list again before he thinks of another question. ‘With feminisation, what would you like?’

 

‘How so?’ Harry asks, licking at his fingertips.

 

‘Do you want me to treat you like a girl or like, wear girl’s underwear?’

 

Harry squirms a bit. ‘Um, can I say both?’

 

Louis squeezes his waist again. ‘Of course, babydoll. Any ideas for humiliation?’

 

‘Ooh, I had an idea for this!’ Harry twists around slightly in his hold so that he can look at him. ‘I was thinking that maybe you could take pictures of me and, like, send them to your friends? Like when I’m blowing you maybe?’

 

‘You want me to take pictures of you and send them to my friends so they know how naughty you are?’ Louis asks softly, holding Harry tighter. He’s getting hard underneath him, and Harry’s coquettish little lip bite does nothing to help. He nods slowly. ‘Alright, we can do that.’

 

Louis picks up the list as Harry rearranges in his lap to sit sideways, so that they can look at each other properly. ‘What sort of things would you be into for total power exchange?’

 

Harry hums in thought, pouting his lips out as his eyebrows furrow. ‘What if like, you told me what to wear and what to eat and to like, brush my teeth and stuff. And you didn’t let me talk unless you ask me something. And like maybe you sneak me into your office and make me suck you off under your desk or something?’

 

‘Fuck, yeah, okay. Sounds good.’ He looks down at the list, skimming his eyes over things he finds pretty self-explanatory, before he asks, ‘Anyone in mind for the threesome?’

 

Harry flushes, leaning to rest against Louis’ side.

 

‘Zayn?’ he suggest in a soft voice. Louis strokes his hand up his side, brushing up his top to thumb at the soft skin of his hip.

 

It seems fitting. He and Harry have been friends forever, had their first kisses together, lost their virginity to each other. ‘Okay, I’ll speak to him. Anyone you want me to show you off to?’

 

He’s expecting Harry to say Liam and Niall and Zayn, but instead Harry buries his face against his chest. ‘I was kinda thinking, what if you showed me off to people from work? Like your office friends?’

 

Louis raises his eyebrows but shrugs. ‘Alright, anything for you. Now, I was thinking, what about it for the older man, we ask Ben?’

 

‘Ben?! My boss Ben?!’ Harry balks, turning to look at him.

 

‘You always talk about him and say you catch him looking,’

 

‘Okay, yeah. Ben.’

 

Louis kisses his temple. ‘For the gangbang, I was thinking we could just ask Liam, Niall, and Zayn? It can be anyone you want though,’

 

Harry stops him with a nod, leaning in to kiss him.

 

‘And finally, we should probably choose out safewords for if one of us isn’t feeling comfortable. A common one is like a traffic light system, so-‘

 

‘Red for stop, Yellow for slow, Green for good?’

 

‘Good boy.’ He kisses Harry’s cheek while Harry preens. ‘You do have your safeword alarm though, which you can keep whenever.’

 

‘Okay, that sounds good.’ Harry says with a grin and a nod.

 

‘So we’re all set?’ Louis asks, getting another nod. ‘Okay, then let me eat in peace now please.’

 

Harry gawps at him, affronted, and looks ready to protest when Louis tickles his side and stops him saying anything.

 

 

 

Louis sends out his emails while Harry’s doing the washing, typing out eloquent messages to Adam, Andrew, and Josh from work, a bit of an awkward message to Ben, matching emails to Zayn, Niall, and Liam asking if they’ll be willing to get tested and partake in number 21, then another to Zayn to ask his opinions on having a threesome.

 

He gets four replies before he’s even stood up, grinning to himself as he starts making flapjacks for brekkie, Harry coming up to snuggle against his back as the washing machine hums.

 

‘You know babe, was just thinking I didn’t even ask if you wanted to be on the receiving end of all this stuff.’

 

Harry flushes, pressing his cheek against his neck. ‘No, I do. I really do.’

 

‘You like it?’ Louis asks lowly, turning around to pull Harry into his chest. ‘Like getting fucked?’

 

Harry shrugs. ‘Yeah. I don’t know, I just like it a lot. Like, I like being taken care of, kinda?’ He looks up at Louis before his eyes widen. ‘Oh, did you want me to do the stuff to you?’

 

Louis shakes his head. ‘No, it’s alright pet. I’d prefer to fuck you, if you don’t mind.’

 

Harry’s flush deepens as he sticks out his tongue. ‘I love you. But like, if you ever did want, like, I mean, I could try…’

 

‘I’m alright baby, I’m not too fond of the other way round, so I’m happy fucking you if you are,’

 

Harry smiles and kisses him between his eyebrows before he slaps at Louis’ shoulder. ‘Shit, Lou! They’re burning!’

 

 

 

They ring in the new year at Zayn’s, drunk on champagne and kissing as everyone sets off party poppers and fireworks roar outside. They make out lazily on the couch as the party dies down, Harry melting in his lap as Louis traces his fingers up his back under his shirt and everyone sings along to Rihanna and sways with their last drinks in hand.

 

Harry claims childhood-friend privilege and secures them Zayn’s spare bedroom as Niall books the couch but ends up passed out on the carpet, letting Liam nab it instead. Zayn’s roommate, Colin?, takes two people back to his room, Louis notes. Harry drags him to the spare bedroom as Zayn ushers people out as politely as possible when it’s 4am and Louis has seen him take seven shots of vodka since the clock struck twelve.

 

They fuck as quietly as they can, which is apparently not very quietly, before they fall asleep, his head tucked over Harry’s shoulder as he wraps his arms tight around him.

 

 

January starts with a hangover and whinging baby Harry curled up in the front seat of his car as Louis pushes his sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose and turns the radio down until it’s just a soft hum.

 

Harry sheds his jeans as soon as they get home and heads to the kitchen in his socks, Louis’ underwear, and his jumper as he tells Louis he is going to make the best fucking fry-up of the year and Louis is in charge of finding something to watch while they eat.

 

Louis shuffles after him after seeing Princess Diaries is only halfway through, spending the duration of Harry’s cooking expedition clinging to him like a hungover koala, his head hooked over his shoulder as he attempts to distract Harry with kisses to his neck.

 

As soon as Harry’s done, he tightens his arms around his waist and carries him through to the lounge as Harry fights and giggles in his hold until Louis deposits him on the couch, bringing food moments later and pulling Harry half into his lap before trying to juggle two plates of food on the couch’s armrest and trying to pull the throw over them.

 

Louis feels inconceivably comfortable and happy with his boy in his lap and his eyes drooping from the siren call of sleep.

 

 

 

They wake up late afternoon and stumble to bed, landing in a mess before Louis pulls Harry on top of him, hands on his hips to grind Harry down against him. Harry rests his elbows on either side of his neck, leaning down to kiss him as he grinds his cock against Louis, before he’s sitting up, changing angle as grinding his arse down against Louis’ cock until Louis comes in his pants, hands wrapped around Harry’s waist and moving him how he wants as he bucks up against him.

 

He rolls Harry off him, pulling his joggers down and resting the waistband under his arse so that he has access, spreading him open with his thumbs and eating him out. He fucks Harry on his tongue until he comes, fucking back onto Louis as he buries his face in his arse.

 

He’s hard again by then, Harry pulling his pants down so he can wrap his hand around him and jerk him off before he sucks him into his mouth, letting Louis twist his fingers in his hair and fuck his throat a bit before coming onto his tongue.

 

The curl up and sleep like puppies, number one on the list successfully completed and ready to be re-crossed off when Louis finds the energy to get up.

 ~~1.~~ ~~BASICS~~  

 

It’s hailing when Louis wakes up, face smushed against his pillow and arm resting across Harry’s back. He pushes himself to sit up groggily, rubbing at his eyes as he leans his weight into his arm, before he lets himself look at Harry.

 

His face is pressed against his own pillow, arms under his chest as the duvet rests against the dip of his spine. He lets out soft whistley breathes, mouth smushed into a pout as he rubs his nose against his pillow in sleep.

 

Louis rests his palm flat between his shoulder blades to feel the slight rise and fall of his breathing, before he runs his palm down the line of his back, into the little dip before resting on his arse underneath the line of the duvet. He returns his hand back to where it was via the same route.

 

Harry wakes up slowly, breathing out a little sigh as he blinks open his gorgeous eyes, rolling over onto his side as he treat Louis to his first smile of the day. ‘Morning,’ he yawns, voice low and scratchy.  Louis returns the greeting, before getting back down onto his side so he can roll on top of Harry and kiss his nose.

 

Harry giggles sleepily, eyes blinking as lazily as Louis pulls him out of bed. They have underfloor heating in the bathroom, so they probably stand brushing their teeth a little longer than necessary. And despite the fact that they have all the radiators on, Harry still layers on Louis’ university hoodie over his pyjama top, tucking his pyjama pants into his socks as Louis pulls on one of his jumpers.

 

Harry makes toast with apricot jam, knees up against his chest as he snuggles into Louis’ side on the couch, adamant about watching the news for a bit until Louis gets control of the remote.

 

With the loud sounds of the cold outside the sliding door, Louis feels eternally grateful that he gets to just snuggle up with his baby for as long as he wants, savouring his time off so he can spend it doing absolutely nothing with Harry.

 

It’s nearing noon and Louis’ contemplating trying to scrounge something together for lunch, Harry’s feet in his lap, when Harry starts shifting around in a manner he must think subtle. Louis eyes up the line of his leg, wrapped in his plaid flannels, and sure enough, there’s a bulge between his legs, half covered when Harry pulls down the hem of his top.

 

Louis pulls lightly on his ankles to get Harry’s attention, looking from his face to between his legs so that Harry flushes. ‘What’s got you so hot, darling?’

 

Harry flushes pink, sitting up and bending his knees until he’s almost pressed up against Louis. ‘Was thinking about last night-’ he murmurs, looking down at his knees before his eyes flick back up to Louis, ‘about the list.’

 

‘Yeah?’ Harry nods. ‘Tell me.’

 

Harry groans, leaning forward to press his face against his bicep. ‘Thinking about number two and you fucking me while I call you sir.’

 

His voice goes a little raspy, softer as he presses his mouth against Louis’ shoulder. Louis nods, swallowing thickly. ‘Get up.’ He says it as stern as he can manage, watching Harry blink up at him before he slides off the couch, standing obediently. Louis pulls at the hem of his hoodie. ‘Off.’

 

Harry scrambles to comply, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as staring at Louis with wide eyes. Louis stares at him a moment before pulling on his pyjama pants too, so that Harry is fast as lightning to pull them down, kicking them off and standing with his hands behind his back; t-shirt, underwear and socks.

 

He pulls Harry down onto his lap, spinning him so that Harry’s back is pressed to his chest and his thighs are spread over Louis’. Louis kisses his shoulder softly, dragging his fingertips up his arms as Harry lets out a tiny sigh, Louis trailing his hands back down his forearms, covering his hands with his own.

 

He guides Harry’s hand over his tummy, pressing down so that he drags his top up as Louis drags his hand up to rest between his nipples. ‘Hold that,’ Louis tells him, watching as Harry’s fingers curl to hold his t-shirt in place as Louis guides his other hand to rest on his thigh, ‘don’t move your hands.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ Harry breathes, fingers twitching as he splays them over the meat of his thigh.

 

Louis drags his thumbnail down the line of his tummy, circling his belly button before trailing down the faint line of hair leading into his waistband. He follows the fine trail, before he drags his nail just above his waistband, from one hipbone to the other, as Harry fill up nicely between his legs.

 

Harry’s hips twitch forward as Louis traces his nail up to his belly button and back down, before Louis swats his hip gently. ‘Still.’

 

Harry nods as Louis traces twirls and shapes all over his lower belly before he flattens his hand, dragging his palm down against the grain of his hair, before his fingers dip under his waistband.

 

He pushes down his waistband slowly, curling his fingers around his cock and drawing him out before he does the same with his balls, bunching up his underwear behind his sac. He strokes over Harry slowly as he hardens in his palm, running his thumb over his head before he drags it down the line of him.

 

Harry whimpers, pulling at his top as Louis jacks him off, speeding up his pace to match where he can feel his pulse under his ear. His fingers twitch on his thigh, blunt nails scraping against his skin as Louis works over him and the first trickle of precome bubbles out his slit.

 

Harry moans when Louis presses his thumb against his slit and drags down. ‘Quiet.’ He tells him, Harry nodding once before he sucks his lower lip into his mouth, eyes fixed to where Louis’ teasing his cock. ‘Eyes on the tv.’

 

Harry whimpers but obeys, looking up and gluing his eyes to the television as Louis speeds up his fist as his pulse quickens. ‘Tell me what’s happening.’

 

‘They’re looking at art,’ Harry mumbles, voice high and tinny as he strains himself to keep still and keep quiet and keep his eyes fixed to Matthew Broderick. ‘They’re at a museum.’

 

‘That’s good baby, you’re so good.’

 

Harry tries to suppress a whimper. ‘Thank you sir.’

 

Harry’s sweating in his hold as Louis spreads his legs, so that Harry’s spread wider. His hand’s mostly dry but for the slick Harry’s cock leaks and it can’t feel amazing with how fast he’s moving his hands as Harry breathes harder. ‘They’re- they’re talking, sir.’

 

Louis hums as he watches Harry’s thighs quiver as he keeps them wide open, his tummy tensing as his nails dig into his thigh and he tugs his top down.

 

‘Good boy. Do you want to come?’

 

Harry wines, nodding. ‘Please, sir.’

 

‘Okay,’ Louis tells him, ‘as soon as he starts singing, you can come.’

 

‘Thank you sir,’ Harry says in a rush, voice high and breathy as his hips twitch and Louis spreads his legs wider, so that Harry’s muscles must be pulling.

 

Louis jerks him off fast and steady as Harry swallows soft moans and whines, twitching in his lap and back against where Louis is hard against his arse. As soon as Matthew Broderick starts lip-syncing, Harry gasps, ‘Can I come? Please, sir?’

 

‘Alright, baby, you can come.’ He increases his speed, hand slipping over Harry’s wet cock as Harry’s back arches, body bending forward as his shoulders press back into Louis’ chest and his thighs spasm as they try to close, Louis keeping them open as he works him through it.

 

‘Good boy,’ Louis soothes, slowing his hand as Harry breathes hard, come streaking up over his trembling belly, ‘so pretty.’

 

Harry goes lax against him, breathing heavy as he goes limp and lazy and Louis closes his legs to stop straining Harry’s.

 

They shuffle to the bathroom after crossing out number 2 on the list. Harry sucks him off in the shower while Louis washes his hair, making sure the foam doesn’t get in his eyes as Harry gags around him, taking him until his nose is pressed up against his pubic hair. Louis comes down his throat with a soft, ‘Good boy.’

 

As soon as they’re dried, they tuck back into bed, all soft and clean from the shower as they share body heat underneath their duvet. Harry’s hair is soft where it brushes against Louis’ cheek as Louis cuddles up behind him, bare skin to bare skin.

 

Harry’s all soft and sleepy, boneless and happy as he snuggles back in Louis’ hold. ‘Baby,’ Louis murmurs against his ear as he rubs his thumb in circles against Harry’s waist, ‘was it okay?’

 

Harry rolls over in his hold to face him, Louis readjusting his arms around his waist as Harry cuddles up so their chests are almost pressed together.

 

‘Amazing. You’re amazing. Did you like it?’

 

Louis nudges his nose against Harry’s. ‘It was brilliant. Why didn’t we do it sooner?’

 

Harry kisses him softly. ‘I love it when you take control. And I love you.’

 

‘I love you too.’

~~2\. D/S~~

 

 

Harry’s lost in the crowd, and part of Louis wants to go search for him, but his logic tells him to stay where Harry left him, leaning against the bar and fingering his empty shot glass as he looks out for a wisp of curly hair and tight jeans.

 

Harry and Zayn barrel into him out of nowhere, giggling and clumsy, matching glow sticks wrapped around their necks and wrists. Harry brandishes Louis with three red ones. ‘Sorry Lou,’ he says with big doe eyes, ‘I saw someone with glow sticks.’

 

Louis gives him a slow smile, lifting up his arm for harry to cuddle under, before he pulls his hand in front of his face, using both hands to snap all three glow sticks onto his wrist. Zayn leans around him to order them more shots, before he’s leaning against the bar and shouting over the music.

 

‘When we were ten,’ he starts, gesturing to where Harry’s giggling at his wrist, ‘Harry’s mum bought him a pack of five fat glow sticks, and when I stayed over and they went out, we cut them open and splattered them all over the room.’

 

Harry guffaws at the memory, warm and wriggly when he tips his head back onto Louis’ shoulder with a laugh. ‘It was like walking on stars, but then my room was sticky for the next year.’

 

Louis smiles down at him fondly, rubbing his hand over his shoulder. Harry looks delectable, wearing one of Zayn’s long sleeve t-shirts and his dominatrix boots, and looking so gorgeous that Louis kind of wants to pull him into the toilet for a quick fuck. Zayn’s tiny, so his shirt on Harry is near pornographic, the collar hanging low and loose and the hem of it resting against the Milkybar skin above his waistband.

 

Harry pulls both of them back onto the dancefloor after they’ve each slicked back a shot, Louis’ hand on his hip and Harry’s fingers tangled with Zayn’s as he navigates him to the middle of the room, where it’s hot and Louis feels like his world has shrunk and that all that really matters is the boy spinning around to press against him, arms around his neck as his starts to grind their hips together to the music.

 

He has no idea where Zayn goes off to, side-tracked by Harry mouthing at his neck as he pulls at his shirt so that it rides up his back. People are staring at them, at Harry. He makes eye contact with a pretty, sharp-faced man over Harry’s shoulder, catches him drawing his eyes up his boyfriend’s body before he makes eye contact with Louis. Louis winks, sliding a hand down his back to squeeze his arse.

 

Louis breathes out over his ear, Harry rutting his hips forward against Louis’ with a pleased hum. ‘When we get home, I’m gonna fuck you,’

 

Harry draws back to look at him, biting at his lower lip. ‘Why wait,’ he purrs, tacking on a soft, ‘Daddy?’

 

 

 

Louis pulls him into the bathroom, careening into a stall like horny teenagers, wrapped up in each other as he shoves the door shut with his hip, trailing his hands up Harry’s sides. He kisses him with all he has before drawing back, running his thumb over his lower lip before feeling behind himself to knock down the toilet lid, stepping backwards to sit down and running his hands down Harry’s arms until they’re wrapped around his wrists and he pulls him lightly.

 

Harry stands between his knees as Louis runs his hands up his sides, under his shirt as he traces over his waist, before back down. He thumbs along his waistband before he pops his button, pushing down at his jeans so that they puddle around his ankles as he leans forward to press a kiss to Harry’s tummy, curling his hands around his hips and holding him steady when he kisses down the faint line of hair before he kisses over the bulge between his legs.

 

He tucks his fingers into his waistband to draw his pants down slowly, pulling down until Harry’s cock slaps against his thigh, pants bunched up above his knees. Louis wraps his hand around him, stroking him slowly as he fills up in his palm, Harry leaning into it and resting his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis digs into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out the condom and lube packet tucked away inside and setting them down on his thigh before he unbuttons his own jeans with one hand, working his hand over Harry with the other.

 

Louis pats his lap after he’s properly hard, Harry straddling his thighs and resting his arms over Louis’ shoulders. Louis leans up to kiss him softly, tearing open the lube to wet his fingers before he reaches behind him and presses one finger inside him. Harry gasps softly, pressing down against it as Louis sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

 

He presses in a second finger as he splays the fingers of his other hand on his arse, squeezing the soft flesh as he spreads his fingers so that Harry’s body gives, opening up enough for him to slip in a third finger. Louis’ had his fingers in his arse so much that all Harry does is sigh contently at the stretch before Louis curls his fingers, pressing down where he knows Harry’s spot is.

 

Harry sucks at his neck, whining a soft, ‘Daddy,’ as Louis crooks his fingers, the slick sound of him fucking him loud against the muffled pulse of rave outside the door, filthy and wet and Louis is very hard and he decides Harry’s open enough.

 

Louis rolls the condom down over his cock before he wraps his hand around himself as he draws his fingers out of Harry, wiping them on his thigh before he rests his hand on Harry’s hip, guiding him up until he’s standing slightly before he guides him back down, sitting him down on his cock.

 

Harry whimpers as Louis stretches him, eyes slipping shut as he slowly sinks down until his arse is cradled against Louis’ hips. Louis moves his hand to finger the collar of his top as Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, squirming in his lap so that Louis’ cock shifts inside him. He pulls the collar to the side, brushing it off his right shoulder, leaning in to kiss his golden skin.

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry sighs, rocking his hips forward before Louis slides his hands down to rest on his chest.

 

‘You’re going to touch yourself here for me, okay?’ Louis croons, thumbing over Harry’s nipples through the worn top.

 

Harry nods before he sits back, brushing the top up over his tummy before he bunches it up under his arms, so he can roll his left nipple between two fingers as Louis tightens his hold on his hips, lifting him up before sitting him back down.

 

Harry moans, throwing his head back as Louis bounces him in his lap, Harry’s arse slapping against his thighs each time he pulls him down. Harry pours out a mess of moans and whimpers as he thumbs at his nipples, Louis squeezing him tight around the waist as he bucks his hips up at the same time he pulls Harry down onto him, fucking him deep and hard.

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry whines, hair falling in his eyes as rubs circles around his peaked nipples, breath coming out in little pants. He’s so hard, flushed against his tummy and bouncing each time Louis pulls him on and off his cock.

 

He lets out high little _uh uh uh_ ’s each time Louis sits him down on his cock, punching the sounds out his pink mouth. ‘Daddy, _please_ ,’

 

Louis leans forward to press a kiss to his chest. ‘You want me to touch you, kitten?’ he breathes against his skin. Harry nods, tilting his chin down to stare at Louis, eyes hazy and mouth hanging open. ‘Want me to touch your pretty cock?’

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry whimpers, hand straying from his nipple and down to his cock before Louis bats at his wrist.

 

‘Hands behind your back. Hold your ass open for me.’ Louis commands lowly, Harry biting his lip as he does what he’s told, arms bent behind himself and pulling himself open as Louis digs his nails into his soft waist, fucking his hips up hard so that Harry’s eyes roll as he moans.

 

Louis slides his hand up to thumb at his bright red nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger before he presses his thumbnail into the centre, making Harry screech, arching forward as his cock blurts out more slick.

 

Louis pulls on his nipple sharply before he rests his palm over his racing heartbeat, pushing him back until his back is arched.

 

Louis trails hand down his tummy to wrap around his cock, stroking him lightly in time with his thrusts so that Harry moans high in his throat. ‘Come on baby, want to see your pretty cock come for me. Show me how good you are for Daddy.’

 

Harry comes with a kittenish mewl, cock jerking in Louis’ hold as he streaks his tummy with white, shuddering forward until his head is resting on Louis’ shoulder, grip going slack on his arse as Louis holds him still, just fucking up into him slowly as he traces his fingers over his prick until Harry is shuddering.

 

Louis kisses his temple. ‘You’re so good baby, my good little boy,’

 

Harry breathes out slowly against his shoulder as Louis starts rocking up into him a bit faster, arms straining as he tries to slowly lower Harry down onto his cock before he lifts him back up, rubbing his hand down the arch of his back. Harry leans into it slightly, letting Louis use him until he’s pulling Harry down onto him, squeezing him tight as his hips jerk up and he comes inside him.

 

He kisses Harry’s shoulder afterward, stroking down his spine as Harry smiles into his shoulder.

 

‘Good boy.’

 

Harry pulls back to press a soft kiss to his jaw.

 ~~~~~~3\. DADDY KINK~~

 

 

Louis wakes up in the guest bedroom with the dull throb of a headache when he sits up. Harry’s lying at the foot of the bed, curled up small and still wearing his boots, while the duvet on the other side of the bed is mussed up enough that he knows Zayn stayed over.

 

He has a new message from Zayn thanking them on his phone and a grumbling tummy. He also only has three more days of holiday, he thinks with a wistful sigh.

 

He pads downstairs to pour two bowls of cereal, carrying them upstairs and setting them down on the dresser before he walks down the passage to their bedroom, digging out the silver collar in its black box. He takes it back to the guest room, setting it down beside Harry’s sleeping form before he picks up one of the bowls of cereal, shaking Harry’s shoulder lightly until he groans and rolls onto his back.

 

‘Come on, love, wake up. Need to feed you,’

 

Harry groans, squeezing his eyes shut before he pushes himself up, sitting back against the footboard and blinking up at Louis blearily, taking Louis’ offering with the small twitch of a smile. Louis sits down next to him, shovelling cereal into his mouth as Harry sags against his shoulder and he scrolls through twitter.

 

He’s chewing slowly when he notices the black box by his foot, swallowing before he leans forward to pick it up, shaking it around and looking at Louis before he balances his bowl between his knees to open the box, sliding out the silver collar. His eyebrows raise before he looks at Louis, lips parted.

 

Louis ignores his pointed look, scrolling through his phone until he’s finished eating, ignoring Harry’s not-very-sneaky sideways glances at him. As soon as he’s finished, he hops off the bed, setting the empty bowl on the dresser and the collar around his wrist like an oversized bracelet, whistling for Harry to follow him as he walks to their bedroom.

 

Harry’s standing still and poised when Louis gets the lead out, hands behind his back and looking dishevelled and unfairly gorgeous in last night’s clothes. Louis winds the lead around his wrist.

 

‘Strip.’

 

Harry jumps into action to comply, pulling off Zayn’s shirt and chucking it onto the floor before he shimmies out of his jeans, bunched up around his ankles as he tries to kick off his boots with the zips still up. He sits down on his bum to unzip them properly before kicking them off, toeing off his socks and pulling off his jeans before he stares up at Louis, naked with goose bumps standing up on his arms.

 

Louis clicks his fingers in front of his thighs. ‘Here. Knees.’

 

Harry jolts to perform each task he’s given, shuffling over until he’s sat on his knees in front of Louis. He leans in to nose at Louis’ crotch, breathing heavily until Louis yanks him back by his hair. He squints his eyes in thought. ‘Stay.’

 

Harry does, stock still, as Louis pads into the bathroom, opening Harry’s little zip-up bag of hairties and slipping two onto his wrist. Harry’s watching him like a skittish pup when he comes back; Louis imagines that if he had a tail, it would be wagging as he comes to stand before him again.

 

He runs his hands through his hair, gathering half of it into a bunch before he ties it into a little ponytail, doing the same with the other and tightening them both until they’re level and vaguely neat from the front. His hair’s a bit dingy from smoke and sweat but it still looks soft and fluffy, like little puppy ears.

 

Louis holds up the collar, taking out the little pin that holds it together at the sides so that he can open it, Harry leaning his head back and elongating his neck as his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks while Louis settles the heavy weight of the metal around his neck like a claim.

 

Louis presses the pin into the collar to close it around Harry’s neck before he hooks two fingers through the hoop to test that it’s secure. Harry makes a soft little sound in his throat.

 

He reaches for the lead, clipping it onto the little hoop as Harry’s eyes flutter closed, his mouth parting slightly as Louis gives a sharp tug. ‘Come on pet.’

 

He tugs on Harry’s lead before he turns on his heel and strides into the living room, Harry crawling after him obediently.

 

He kneels obediently at his feet as Louis sits down on the couch, twisting his lead around his wrist as he reaches for the remote. Harry is quiet as Louis relaxes back into the couch and takes out his phone, scrolling through twitter to pass time before he moves onto Instagram. He likes the picture Harry posted of their matching socks before chances a look down at him.

 

He’s got his calves tucked under himself, back straight as he rests his hands on his knees, seemingly staring off into space with glassy eyes and open mouth. Louis whistles as he tugs his lead, making Harry look at him.

 

‘Want to sit with me, pet? Be a good little lapdog?’

 

Harry nods, little puppy ears bouncing, before Louis pats his lap and tugs on his lead. Harry clambers onto the couch clumsily, limbs akimbo as he wiggles into Louis’ lap. He’s warm, bare soft skin as Louis settles him, tugging his lead perhaps a bit too harsh to get him to still.

 

Louis pets his belly like he’s a little puppy, kissing the side of his head as he pointedly ignores how hard Harry’s getting.

 

Harry wriggles around in his lap, getting bored and nuzzling into Louis’ neck with loud little sniffs, before he licks a stripe up his neck. Louis tugs him back by his lead so that he can flick his nose. ‘Bad dog,’ he growls, Harry giving a little whimper as he burrows back into Louis’ chest.

 

Louis strokes down his back as Harry squirms around, nudging his nose under his ear, dropping his little paw into Louis’ lap, rubbing over him as he pants against his neck, tongue out. Louis lets him, just smoothing his hand from shoulder blade to shoulder blade as Harry wriggles backward, so that he has space to get on his knees and elbows

 

Harry presses his face into Louis’ lap, sniffing him before his hot tongue is dragging over the denim of his jeans. He sucks him through his pants, making loud slobbery sounds until Louis’ tucking a finger into the back of his collar, pulling him back so that Harry looks up at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

 

‘Off.’ Louis commands, snapping his fingers as Harry tumbles off the couch, crawling between his knees when Louis clicks his fingers.

 

Louis unbuttons his jeans, lifting his hips to push them and his underwear down before he pulls Harry forward with his leash. Harry licks over him messily, drooling all over his cock with a soft snuffle. Louis pulls lightly on a ponytail as Harry slobbers over him, licking him with broad wet swipes of his tongue.

 

Louis jerks him forward with his lead so that Harry sucks his tip onto his mouth, mouth warm and wet as he looks up at him under his eyelashes, wriggling his bum as if he were wagging his tail. Harry whines softly in the back of his throat, closing his eyes and drawing back to bump his nose against him before giving him a soft lick.

 

Louis pats his cheek so that Harry leans back on his haunches, sticking his tongue out and panting as he looks up at him. Louis stands, wrapping one hand on himself and tugging Harry’s lead with the other, whistling sharply so that Harry crawls after him towards their bedroom.

 

‘One the bed, pup,’ Louis commands, patting the foot of the bed so that Harry clambers on, crawling in a little circle before he sits down on the throw, blinking up at Louis. ‘Hands and knees, please.’

 

Harry does as told, crawling up the bed on hands and knees before he settles down onto his elbows, wiggling his arse at Louis as Louis lets go of his lead to fetch their lube from the bedside table, pulling out a condom before he slicks up his fingers. He fingers Harry open quick and efficiently, smacking his arse sharply when he doesn’t stop wiggling and whinging.

 

He rolls the condom onto himself before kneeing between Harry’s legs, until he’s right up against him, spreading lube over himself. He picks up his lead again, winding it around his wrist so that Harry’s head tilts back slightly.

 

‘Oh, you’re so good pup,’ Louis says as he presses his cock inside him, one hand on his arse as he pulls on his lead with the other. Harry whines like a kicked puppy as Louis starts fucking him straight away, curling his fingers around his hips, lead still clenched in one hand so his head is drawn back, throat bared.

 

Harry mewls as Louis’ hips slap against his arse, watching it fucking _jiggle_ as he splits him open, using his thumbs to spread him more so he can have a better view of where Harry is pink and stretched around Louis’ cock.

 

Louis feels breathless, fucking his little bitch like an animal, pulling hard on his lead as Harry starts to pant like a real dog. Louis wants to pull out and shove his cock into his mouth, see if he slobbers all over him like a real pup.

 

It’s primitive and dirty, Harry bent over and struggling to hold himself up as Louis arches over him, sliding his hands up to his waist and gripping him so tight he might bruise. Hopefully will bruise. Harry whines, arching back as Louis brushes his lips against his ear.

 

‘So good, pup. Letting me breed you like a real bitch,’ he growls as Harry moans, fucking back onto Louis’ cock and panting with his mouth hanging open, collar heavy around his neck. He gives his lead a sharp tug so Harry chokes on a high moan before Louis leans back, so that the only place they’re touching is along the backs of Harry’s thighs and where Louis’ gripping onto his little waist. ‘Touch yourself, pet.’

 

Harry whimpers before he leans onto his elbow, pushing his arse up higher as he reaches down to get a hand between his legs, moaning from his chest when he does as his hips stutter back against Louis.

 

Louis wraps his lead around his wrist before he lets go of Harry’s waist and relocates to his little ponytails, pulling on them like bicycle handles as he rabbits his hips against his pet’s arse, fucking out the loudest whimpers and moans.

 

‘Come on,’ Louis groans, his balls tight and tummy full of fire as he nears orgasm, ‘come for me, pup. Come, you little bitch,’ he lets go of one of his ponytails to punctuate what he’s said with a sharp slap to his pinked arse.

 

Harry nears screams when he comes, Louis pulling his hair and digging his fingers into his arse to pull him open as he fucks the come out of him. Louis follows straight after him, pulling Harry back against his hips and holding him steady as he presses in deep and rocks his hips slowly.

 

He pulls out sluggishly, tying off the condom and chucking it into the bin when he goes to the bathroom for some loo roll, wiping off his tummy after Harry flops onto his back, belly up and panting like a dog basking in the summer sun.

 

Louis picks up his lead where it lays forgotten beside Harry’s head, pulling lightly as he rubs his thigh. ‘Come on, pet, let’s get you cleaned up,’

 

He sits Harry up on the counter in the bathroom, wiping down his tummy before he pulls Harry by his hips until his arse is tilted up and Louis can wipe at the wet between his thighs, before he wets a flannel and wipes over Harry’s face, so that he hums dazedly. Louis unties his hair carefully, before tying it into a neat little bun to keep it out of his face.

 

He takes off his collar, resting it down next to the basin before he kisses him softly, rubbing up and down his thighs. ‘What’s your colour, baby?’

 

‘Green.’ Harry hums.

 

Louis kisses him again. ‘Wanna go for lunch later?’

 

Harry nods, wrapping his arms around his neck, giggling softly when Louis slides his hands under his thighs and hoists him up.

 ~~4.~~ ~~PETPLAY~~

 

 

They have brunch with Louis’ mum in the morning in a small café, bundled up in scarves and coats as Harry coos over pictures of the twins, sipping at hot chocolate while Louis rests his arm over the back of his chair.

 

They spend the day out shopping, Harry cooing over baby clothes with his mum while Louis tries to avoid the pointed looks Harry sends him when he picks up a little Man U onesie, and then when Harry pouts over a little onesie that says “If you think I’m cute, you should see my daddies” before he takes a picture and posts it on Instagram with a variation of sad emojis. He buys it when Harry isn’t looking, just in case.

 

Harry insists on buying his mum everything she half-coos at, hugging her tightly and shoving multiple shopping bags into her arms before Louis hugs her goodbye, walking her to the train station before waving her off.

 

Louis buys him another hot chocolate when they walk home, strolling through the park huddled together, fingers entwined. Harry’s nose and cheeks go pink from cold, looking offensively adorable, so much so that Louis stops him to pull him down onto the bench for a quick kiss that ends up not being all that quick.

 

Louis can’t keep his hands off him, wrapping his arm around his waist as they walk through the lobby before he pulls Harry against him in the lift, leaning back against the mirror as he presses their mouths together.

 

He’s pulling at Harry’s scarf as soon as the reach their floor, pulling his keys out of his front pocket to unlock their front door as soon as they step out of the lift, Harry pressed up against his back as he fiddles with the hem of his jumper.

 

They strip each other off as soon as they’re inside, leaving their clothing in a trail through the living room as Louis slides open the French doors, stumbling into the bedroom as Harry gropes at his arse to get his underwear off before Louis’ stumbling over the Recamier at the foot of the bed, falling back onto the mattress and pulling Harry on top of him.

 

They kiss for a bit, frotting against each other, until Louis guides Harry to lie how he wants him, his face down against a pillow, arse up. He traces his fingers up the backs of his thighs so that Harry shudders. Harry shifts his knees, so his legs open wider and Louis can see his hole, and Louis leans into press a kiss to the centre of his arsecheek, petting two fingers over his tiny little hole, before he slides his hand up his crack and down the arch of his spine, until his palm is resting between his shoulder blades.

 

He leans in to breathe over his hole, grazing his hand lightly back down his side, before he presses a chaste kiss to his arsehole. He massages Harry’s arse in both hands before he draws back and spits onto him, Harry clenching as Louis watching his spit drip over his hole and down his taint.

 

He cranes his neck to lick a broad stripe over him with the flat of his tongue, drooling spit over him until he’s pink and slick, and Louis slides one hand up to rest on his waist as he draws the other back before he lands a sharp smack over his hole, watching as Harry shudders and gasps.

 

He buries his face into his arse, holding tight onto his waist as the other palms at his arsecheek, digging his fingers in and spreading him open as he flutters his tongue over him, his spit getting his hole all messy as he teases around him with he point of his tongue, pressing the sharp point of it against him until the tip of his tongue edges inside of him, Harry squeezing tight around him and moaning into the pillow.

 

Louis gives his arse a sharp swat before he moves it closer, using his thumb to pull his hole open so he can wedge his tongue deeper inside him, licking at him as Harry keens, hips fucking back against his face while Louis rubs his thumb in circles against his waist, drawing his tongue out to lap at him messily.

 

Harry squirms around on his tongue, whimpering into his pillow as he gets his arse eaten, teasing him open with flicks of his tongue, hummingbird fast. He pulls back to suck his thumb into his mouth, getting it wet before he presses it down against Harry, Harry opening up and taking him as Louis presses his thumb in up to the knuckle, fucking it in and out of him leisurely as he cranes his neck to bite at the tender skin beside his hole, sucking until he’s sure Harry’s going to bruise, before he draws his thumb out.

 

He spits down over him again, rubbing it over his rim with his thumb before pressing back into him, fucking him steadily as he lowers his head to licks around his thumb, at where Harry’s opening up so nicely for him. He slips his index finger in alongside his digit, Harry unbearably tight around him as he clenches and whimpers.

 

Louis pulls his fingers out, reaching for the bottle of lube beside his thing and uncapping it, getting his fingers wet before he presses them back against his boy. He fucks Harry on two wet fingers, sucking another bruise where his arse and thigh meet, before he smacks his inner thigh, watching the skin flush pink. He rubs his fingers against the silk of him, spreading them to stretch him, before he presses them in as deep as he can, curling them so they nudge at Harry’s swollen prostate, rubbing him gently so that Harry wails into his pillow.

 

He presses the tip of his thumb in alongside his fingers, spreading them slowly so that Harry opens up wide for him, and Louis kisses up his arse before he leans to spit down between his fingers, watching it land on his rim before dripping down his finger, straight into his boy.

 

He sucks a final bruise into the centre of his arse before he withdraws his fingers, wiping them off on the back of Harry’s thigh as he gets up onto his knees behind him, kneeing closer until their thighs are pressed together. Louis leans over Harry to pick up the condom beside his elbow, his cock slipping along the cleft of his arse as he does, before he tears it open and rolls it down himself, using one hand to guide his cock and the other to spread Harry’s arse as he presses into him.

 

Harry’s so hot around him, clenching down tightly on him as Louis leans into his arm, pushing his arse down so his hips tilt up, Louis sliding in slowly until his hips are flush against Harry’s arse, hand sliding up his back and curling around his waist as he palms his arse with the other, shifting his hips inside him as Harry moans at the stretch.

 

‘Fuck, you feel so good pet,’ Louis groans, tightening his hold on him as he draws out slowly.

 

Harry mumbles something into pillow, arching his back and tilting his arse up higher. Louis presses back in just as torturously slow, groaning as he does, Harry opening up so nicely as he splits him open.

 

He fucks him hard, holding him still so all he can do is take it, biting the pillow as he moans, Louis dragging out of him before pressing in hard enough that his hips slap against his arse, watching it jiggle and pink more with each thrust.

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry whimpers, his forehead creased and eyes squeezed shut, fists balled up in the duvet, the ring of his alarm hooked around his finger as he fucks back into his thrust, trying to speed them up, ‘faster, _please_.’

 

He sounds wrecked, skin shining with sweat as Louis speeds up for him slightly, pinning his waist against the mattress for leverage as he ups his tempo, until he’s holding onto him tight, fucking him hard and fast as Harry whimpers and whines underneath him, letting out pitiful little moans when Louis drags his cock over his little spot briefly when he presses deep into him.

 

He angles his thrusts downwards so that he’s nudging up against his swollen prostate with each drag, Harry letting out little wails each time he does, clenching down around him as Louis teases at where he’s stretched around him with his thumb.

 

‘Come on darling, know you can come for me, you’re so good,’ Louis growls, hips slapping against his little arse as he fucks him until there’s sweat in the crooks of his knees, Harry’s skin sweaty underneath the grip of Louis’ hand on his waist as he shakes his head against the pillow. ‘Come on baby, want to see you come like a little whore, just from having you Daddy’s cock inside you,’

 

Harry wails, Louis pulling him back onto his cock by his waist as he fucks into him so they collide, before he draws his hand back and slaps his arse, Harry clenching down tight around him as Louis angles his thrust for his spot. Harry sobs underneath him, squirming and whimpering as Louis lands another smack to his arse.

 

Louis pulls his arse up, angling his thrusts down so he’s fucking hard into him, steadily nudging against his prostate. ‘Come on baby, be a good little slut. Show me how good you come on a cock,’ he manages to spit out, before Harry pulls at the duvet so hard that it curls over as he screams into the pillow, convulsing as he clenches down on Louis, his body a livewire as he comes with a muffled shriek, Louis fucking him through it until he’s whimpering softly into his pillow, his knees turned in and thighs trembling, before Louis pulls out and pull off the condom, jerking himself fast as his presses his thumb back into Harry’s arse, feeling him clench down around his digit before he’s coming, curling over as he comes all over his lower back.

 

He flops down to sit on his bum, his legs feeling too jellyish to stand as he catches his breath, resting a hand on Harry’s arse until he can breathe normally. Harry doesn’t move, not even when Louis gathers the strength to get a tissue form their bedside and mop up the come on his back.

 

He rolls him onto his side, away from the wet patch, before he wipes down the come that’s landed on his tummy.

 

He brushes his hair out of his face, Harry blinking up at him hazily, eyes dark and wide. His mouth looks wet and inviting, parted slightly, as Louis sits down on the bed beside him, one leg tucked under himself.

 

‘Hi darling,’ he says gently, stroking his fingers from his shoulder, down his arm, ‘what’s your colour?’

 

Harry blinks slowly, before he just closes his eyes, pressing his face into the duvet and rubbing his cheek against it. Louis waits patiently as Harry finally answers with a soft, ‘Greeny.’

 

Louis slides his hand in patterns along his arm, before tracing back along his shoulder, up his neck and under his jaw’s, before he’s pressing his thumb against Harry’s mouth, watching as Harry sucks it in willingly. He closes his eyes, eyelashes fanned out to kiss his cheeks as he sucks on Louis’ thumb contently, Louis using his other hand to stroke through his hair, until Harry’s mouth goes slack, and he blinks up at Louis.

 

Louis coaxes a smile out of him, asking him his colour again and getting a quicker response of ‘Green,’ as Harry rolls onto his back, a lazy smile stretching his mouth as he stretches his limbs like a lazy housecat.

 

Louis pats his thigh after he’s wiped up his smattering of come on the bedspread. ‘Come on darling, up you get.’

 

Harry’s floppy when Louis wrestles him under the blankets, climbing in behind him and curling up with Harry against his chest. He presses a soft, lingering kiss to his shoulder, before he presses smaller ones across his shoulder, dragging his mouth up his neck to kiss under his ear. ‘Love you so much darling,’ he sighs, tightening his hold on his boy.

 

His sleeping schedule is probably more than a little fucked after three weeks of afternoon naps with his boy, but he doesn’t much care, cuddling up for a little catnap as Harry hums happily.

 ~~6.~~ ~~COMING UNTOUCHED~~

 

 

They order pizza and share a chocolate orange, reclined on the couch and reminiscing Louis’ holiday before Harry pushes him onto his back, tucking himself between his legs and blowing him slowly, taking his time, before he makes Louis come by jerking him off until he comes all over Harry’s pretty face.

 

Louis swipes at his cheeks carefully before Harry sucks his fingers into his mouth, resting on Louis’ chest and stuffing another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Louis is so in love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for: unprotected sex, semi-public sex, asphyxiation kink**

They open them together, tucked up side by side as Gogglebox provides backtrack. Louis can’t help feeling nervous as he tears open the envelope even though he’s so sure he’s clean.

 

‘Clean,’ he sighs happily, shoulders sagging, before he looks over at Harry.

 

Harry sets his envelope down beside him before he’s pouncing on Louis, pushing him onto his back as he kisses him. ‘Clean.’ He repeats.

 

Louis rolls them over, nearly falling off the couch in the process, so he can pin Harry underneath him. There’s still a bottle of lube tucked into the couch from the sub exploration, and Louis digs it out as he coaxes Harry’s mouth open with his tongue, slipping his hand under his t-shirt.

 

Harry slings an arm around his neck as the other slides down Louis’ back, balling Louis’ t-shirt up in his fist as Louis strokes his thumb around Harry’s belly button and down, resting just under his navel.

 

Harry lies back against the couch cushion, eyes closed and hair fanned out as Louis moves his mouth to under his ear, kissing down his neck as he brushes his t-shirt up his chest, bunching it up under his arms before Harry is pulling his up his back, clawing until Louis sits back, pulling it over his head and chucking it towards the coffee table.

 

He leans down to pull off Harry’s, Harry sitting up slightly so Louis can pull it off and throw it in the same direction as his own. He reaches between them to pop open the button of his jeans, pulling down the zip before Harry helps him push them down, wriggling around as Louis unbuttons his own and kisses Harry again, trying to shimmy them off before he’s kicking them off from around his ankles, spreading Harry’s thighs to slot between them so they’re pressed together, separated by their underwear.

 

Louis rests his hand on his inner thigh, tracing it up before he pulls at his waistband until it’s resting under his bum. Harry brushes their lips together before Louis sits back on his heels, resting Harry’s thighs over his own as he pulls his pants down.

 

Harry brings his knees to his chest to help Louis get them off before Louis reaches for the lube, uncapping it and wetting his fingers before he leans back over his boy, his elbow digging into the couch beside his head as he nudges his thigh so Harry lifts it higher, before he traces his fingers along the cleft of his arse and rubs his fingertips against his hole.

 

He presses in two fingers at once, Harry keening as Louis dips down to kiss him again, mouths sliding together as he spreads his fingers to open him up. He presses in a third, fucking them into him as Harry moans into his mouth, hips pressing back into his hand.

 

Louis rubs his fingers around his spot as Harry whimpers, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ mouth before he draws back, eyebrows furrowed. ‘Enough, Louis, please. Want you,’ he sighs, mouth wet.

 

Louis sucks a kiss at the nape of his neck, spreading his fingers once more before he draws them out, wiping them off on Harry’s thigh and kissing his nose when he scrunches it up in distaste. ‘You’re disgusting.’

 

Louis licks the tip of his nose before he pushes down his underwear, leaning into his arm to wriggle it off, before he reaches down to take hold of himself. It’s a strange feeling, pressing the head of his cock between Harry’s cheeks without a condom. He teases the head of his cock over him, Harry arching his hips up and hooking his leg around Louis’ hip to try and draw him in.

 

‘Daddy, please,’

 

Louis nips at the jut of his collarbone before he presses forward. Harry gasps when the head slips inside of him and Louis rests his forehead against his shoulder. Harry’s so tight and hot, but he’s unbelievably smooth. Silky and drawing Louis’ cock in as Harry breathes shallowly. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt when he presses until he’s completely inside him, hips up against the round of his arse.

 

‘Fuck,’ he groans, drawing out before he presses back into Harry so that they both moan, ‘you feel so fucking good baby.’

 

Harry wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, baring his throat as he tips his head back. Louis sucks a bruise just under his jaw as he thrusts into him slowly, building up a lazy rhythm as they rock together.

 

Harry whimpers, thighs squeezing tight around him as Louis grazes over his spot when he presses in, then again when he draws out, slowly picking up speed as their skin slides together.

 

Louis kisses down his throat, along the line of his collarbone before kissing back along his shoulder. ‘I want you to come on my cock, okay baby?’ he pants against his skin, sweat beading at the nape of his neck and under his arms from the effort of keeping it slow, dragging out the bliss of Harry so beautifully soft around him, despite the rain beating against the windows.

 

Harry answers in a gasp that ends in a whiny little moan, running his fingers through his hair as he tightens his legs to pull Louis in deeper, breathing fast.

 

Harry comes not much later, clenching around Louis as he squirms, and Louis finally allows himself to come, Harry milking him through it as he whimpers through his own orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and jaw slack, thighs squeezing unbearable tight around him.

 

Louis rests his head in the crook of his neck to catch his breath, leaning on his elbows until he flops down onto Harry’s chest and Harry’s legs loosen, falling open as Louis tangles into fingers into his sweaty hair.

 

As soon as he feels like he can breathe, he leans up to kiss him softly. They kiss until their hearts stop racing, tongues slipping together her lazily as Louis slides his hand over his chest, thumbing over his nipple before he sits back on his haunches.

 

He pulls out slowly, hands on Harry’s hips to tilt them up so he can watch as he clenches down as soon as Louis is no longer filling him up. He’s so pink and wet, and as soon as he relaxes, Louis watches in awe as his come starts to trickle out slowly, down his crack.

 

‘Fuck, baby, you’re leaking,’ Louis gasps, reaching out to push his come back into him. Harry’s cock twitches weakly on his come covered belly. Louis shuffles backward before he gets down on his front, level with Harry’s arse as he reaches up to take hold of his thigh, drawing it over his shoulder.

 

He presses the flat of his tongue against him, liking broad stripes before he flexes his tongue into a point, flicking against his hole as Harry whimpers weakly, relaxing so that Louis’ come trickles out. He laps it up, fluttering his tongue hummingbird fast against his rim as he licks himself out of his boy. He uses his thumbs to hold him open, pressing the point of his tongue inside him as Harry moans softly.

 

He fucks Harry on his tongue until his cheeks are wet and he’s licked him clean, Harry’s cock hard again. Louis slips a finger inside of him, crooking it to nudge at the spongy nub inside him. Harry gasps, prompting Louis to press another finger into him, curling them to rub little circles around his spot.

 

He fucks Harry on his fingers until his wrist cramps, kissing the inside of his thigh before he’s pressing down on his spot and Harry shrieks, body curling up as he comes with a pitiful whimper, shivering like a little autumn leaf.

 

Louis gets up onto his knees, shuffling closer as he jerks himself off quickly until he’s coming all over where Harry’s tummy is already covered in his own come.

 

Louis sits back on his bum with a contented sigh, trying to breathe steadily as Harry pants. He slots up against his side before he feeds Harry his come with his fingers.

~~5\. CREAMPIES~~

 

Louis gets a trolley, pulling Harry into his chest with one arm as he holds onto the handle with the other, holding Harry against him and trapping him with his arms either side of him on the handle, so that Harry has no choice but to lean back against him and stroll along lazily with Louis.

 

Louis’ choosing his favourite pasta when Harry clears his throat, picking up one of Louis’ hands from the handle and setting it on his tummy. ‘Lou?’ he asks softly as Louis tries to choose between fuscilli and penne. Louis hums to show he’s listening. ‘I was thinking about belly bulging,’

 

‘Uh huh,’ Louis says as he picks up a packet of fuscilli, thinking up what he can make for supper.

 

‘And I was thinking I don’t know if it’s really necessary, because like, we’ve done it so much,’

 

‘Do you not wanna do it?’

 

‘No! I mean yes, kind of. It’s just that I’m used to it, almost. Like I don’t know if it counts as a kink anymore?’

 

‘That’s alright darling,’ Louis says, kissing his temple, ‘We can skip it if you want. Your little body is too tiny for me, anyway.’

 

Harry laughs softly resting his hands on the trolley to push it forward as Louis wraps his arms around his middle and nuzzles into his neck. ‘It’s the main reason I started dating you anyway,’ he quips back.

 

‘Are you a little size queen? That it? Won’t let anyone with a small cock come near your little ass?’ Louis teases, tickling his side as Harry swats at him.

 

‘Shut up.’ he whines, ‘Anyway, what I mean is that I was thinking we could just take it off and replace it with something else.’

 

Harry stops the trolley as he regards the different cereal types, Louis kissing the exposed sliver of soft skin where his neck meets his shoulder, the neck of his jumper loose. ‘What were you thinking?’

 

Harry shrugs, leaning over to grab at a box of cocopops, chucking them into the trolley before Louis unwinds his arms from around him to rest over Harry’s and starts walking again.

 

‘I’m not sure yet, didn’t get much passed that.’

 

‘Okay, how about we scratch it off then and you can think of something else you want to do and we’ll do that. Do we still have soup at home?’

 

Harry shakes his head, leaning back into Louis’ chest as Louis grabs two boxes of instant soup from the shelf, setting them down in the trolley before they carry on walking, turning into the sweet aisle.

 

‘So, can I choose anything?’ Harry asks as Louis reaches over to grab a bag of Haribo, passing it to Harry before chucking a bag of salt and vinegar crisps in the trolley. Harry tears open the bag, shovelling a few into his mouth as Louis idles through the aisle.

 

Louis picks up two twix bars. ‘Of course, anything you like,’

 

Harry turns around in his arms, halting his walking as he leans in to kiss him quickly, before he presses a white bear into his mouth. Louis kisses his cheek before he starts chewing, Harry turning back around to bite the head of a red bear.

 

‘Just know, though, I’m fucking you when we get home, because you may be used to it, but I’m not,’ Louis croons against his ear as they turn to pay.

 

 

 

He runs his palm over his hole, spreading slick over him as Harry’s thighs twitch open wide, one arm at his side as he rests on the forearm of his other. He pets over his wet hole, tracing circles around it as he clenches at his touch. He presses down, rubbing his fingers fast against his hole so that Harry moans softly, shifting his thighs apart as the sound of Louis rubbing his slick hole assaults their ears.

 

Louis presses his finger inside of him, resting one hand in the dip of his lower back as presses it in to the first knuckle. He presses in slowly, Harry’s hips pressing back in slight twitches as Louis twists his finger, Harry humming happily, cheek against the blanket. Louis presses him down as he curls his fingers inside him slowly, seeking out his spot as Harry’s thigh twitches, pressing his forehead against the blanket and breathing out slowly, Louis prodding at his spot.

 

Harry’s muscles move beautifully beneath his tight skin, shoulders twitching as Louis presses him down firmer, rocking his finger into him slowly as Harry bends his knee, sliding it against the blanket to spread himself for Louis. Louis slides his hand up his back, resting between his shoulder blades as Harry’s hips move slowly, pressing back as he holds his finger inside him, against his spot.

 

Harry curls his fingers into the blanket, tilting his hips up as Louis draws his finger out, Harry’s hips pressing forward as he presses back in. He slides his hand down his side before he rests it back on his waist, curling his fingers around him to hold him steady as he starts to fuck him, working his finger into him faster as Harry breathes heavily, squirming around restlessly.

 

Louis curls his hand around his hip when Harry slides his knee up higher, spreading himself further as he rests his forehead against the blanket, lifting his shoulders as Louis slides his hand over his lower back, holding him down as he raises his arse for him.

 

Harry writhes, whimpers as Louis rubs his hand up and down, from the centre of his back right down to the cleft of his arse, as he works into Harry, fucking him open on his middle finger. He curls his fingers around his side to hold him steady as he slows momentarily, dragging his finger out of him then back in, leaning over him to kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

He presses his finger in deep as Harry mewls, pulling at the blanket and pressing his hips back. Louis rests his hand back in the dip of his spine before he builds up to fucking him fast on his finger again, working it into him as Harry arches his back off the blanket, grinding his hips back against his hand and down into the blanket.

 

Louis twists his finger inside of him, holding him steady as he curls his finger side to side to rub over his prostate before he’s pressing him down hard, fucking him hard enough that his sweet little arse jiggles every time he fucks into him, bumping his hand against him as he drives his middle finger into him. Harry humps against the blanket, moaning softly as Louis rams against his spot repeatedly, fucking him hard enough that his wrist cramps and Harry’s panting.

 

Harry moans louder, lifting his chest from the blanket and humping down against the soft fabric as he fucks back on his fingers, into Louis’ hand. ‘Come for me, angel,’ he murmurs, rubbing his thumb against his skin soothingly.

 

Harry nods, grinding down harder into the blanket as he tilts his hips up. He moans softly as Louis fucks over his prostate before he’s clenching down, body shuddering as he jolts with orgasm, until he slumps down onto his front and Louis draws his finger out slowly, rubbing it over his well fucked hole and down his sac.

 

He allows Harry a few moments to breathe, trailing his fingers up the back of his thigh as Harry calms, before he leans in and spreads him open, flicking his tongue over him and he presses a slow, open-mouthed kiss to his hole, palming at his arse as he licks at him.

 

He nips at his rim before he presses a last kiss, leaning back before he rolls him onto his back, nudging a pillow under his hips so they’re propped up. He spreads his thighs open, crawling between them before he presses his cock against his hole, propped up so Louis has easy access.

 

He slides into him slowly. He isn’t near open enough, tight and so so hot around him, Harry arching up as Louis presses in until his hips are flush to his arse and Harry’s crying out softly. The fact that they’ve been fucking non-stop and Harry has taken him countless times before doesn’t make Louis any smaller, so he gives him a second to adjust before slides a hand under his thigh, pushing it up and holding it flat against the blanket as he starts to fuck him, hard and raw.

 

Harry reaches for him, wrapping his arms around his neck as Louis leans up on his arms for leverage, Harry wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down. Louis aims his thrusts upwards, and sure enough, he sees Harry’s little belly pooching out slightly as Louis shifts inside of him. He pushes Harry’s other thigh up, stretching him open as he hooks his knees over his elbows and rams into him.

 

It’s too soon, probably, Harry’s tummy smeared with come and his cock twitching half hard from his first orgasm as Louis fucks him ruthlessly. He saws into him, relenting and craning his neck so Harry can surge up to kiss him, more a mess of open mouth breathing hot air against each other than a kiss.

 

Harry moans high in his throat, grabbing down at Louis’ thigh as digging his nails into his skin, holding onto him as Louis presses his knees to his chest, pinning them down as he gets onto his knees to fuck him, his rabbiting against his arse as Harry gets steadily louder.

 

Harry comes easier the second time, gasping before he cries out, his leg jerking out of Louis’ grip to clamp together as Louis keeps fucking him, curling forward as his cock kicks and he’s coming all over himself, shuddering as Louis presses his thighs back open, leaning between them and stroking him through it.

 

Louis carries on stroking him after he’s squeezed out his last drop of come, working his hand over him slowly as he keeps him hard. Harry whimpers pitifully, eyes squeezed shut as Louis lets go of him, leaning back over him and pushing his thighs up as he carries on fucking him without giving him a minute to breathe.

 

Harry’s hand scrabbles for purchase, gripping back at the meat of Louis’ thighs and pulling him in as Louis leans over him, pinning one knee down to the blanket and the other to his chest for leverage for him to fuck into him deeper.

 

Harry gasps, turning into a sob Louis fucks him. ‘Look baby, your tiny body is too little for me,’ Louis pants as Harry looks down between them, at the small bulge of his tummy with a soft little whine.

 

‘You’re so good baby, take my cock so so well.’

 

Harry paws at the line of Louis’ cock shifting inside of, making the sweetest sounds as Louis pounds him, fucking his third orgasm out his shivering body, so that Harry’s gasping on his breaths, panting in between as his cock drips onto his messy tummy, only the tiniest bit of come coming out.

 

He’s trembling when Louis pulls out, kneeing up his body so that he can work his hand over himself before he comes all over Harry’s flushed chest while it heaves for breath, Harry’s eyes squeezed shut.

 

They just lie shoulder to shoulder until they catch their breath, Louis staring up at the ceiling while Harry entwines their fingers.

~~7\. BELLY BULGING~~

 

 

‘Babe,’ Louis calls from where he’s sat in the armchair, glasses pushed up his nose and hair tucked behind his ear, ‘what do you want me to use for object insertion.’

 

Harry leans on the kitchen counter, humming in thought. ‘I don’t know, like just household items?’

 

‘What, like a cucumber?’

 

‘Jesus, no. I want to be able to walk afterward, please.’ Harry says with a little smile before he goes back to cooking, singing along to the episode of XFactor.

 

Louis unlocks a new tab and searches. He’s navigated from page to page before Harry sits down on the couch, whining until Louis sets his laptop and tucks in next to him with two plates of stir-fry. As soon as they’re done, Harry tucks himself under his arm with his hand resting on his full belly, groaning. Louis waits until his attention is targeted solely on the television before he pulls his laptop back into his lap as Harry snoozles underneath his arm before he rests his head on Louis’ chest and frowns.

 

‘What’s that?’

 

Louis zooms in on the picture as he adjusts his hold to pull Harry tighter. ‘Speculum,’ he tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head afterward.

 

‘Does that go,’ Harry pushes, squeezing even closer up against Louis, ‘like, _inside_?’

 

‘Think so.’ Harry is definitely not soft. ‘It’s so you can, erhm, see?’

 

Harry just nods as Louis scrolls down further before his eyes bug out. ‘What is that?’ he asks in a strained voice.

 

‘Wartenberg wheel,’ Louis reads.

 

Harry’s eyes are wider than a kicked puppy’s. ‘Does that also go, uh, in?’

 

‘No, no. No.’ Louis assures him, squeezing his waist. ‘S’just like a toy, I think. Your little kink of the day took me to a page about medical sex, so,’

 

Harry nods before he reaches to press the up arrow until the speculum is back in sight.

 

‘That something you’d like to try?’

 

Harry shrugs. ‘Maybe, after we’ve like, done everything else on the list.’

 

Louis kisses his temple as he squeezes his shoulder. ‘Anything for you, pet.’

 

They sit tucked together with their legs tangled as Louis tries to find some ideas for what to put inside his baby, but they get distracted when Harry steals his laptop to show him his special Youtube playlist of cat videos.

 

It’s only once Harry’s gone to shower that he gets to look again, getting a few ideas before he stands up, clicking his back and closing his laptop. He pulls off his joggers to and chucks them into the laundry basket when he walks into the bathroom, before he climbs into the shower with Harry.

 

Harry turns when he notices him, hair foamy and smile wide as Louis wraps his arms around his waist and draws him closer. Harry kisses him as Louis trails his hands down his water-slick back, his skin soft beneath his touch.

 

‘Was thinking,’ he starts, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear as he squeezes his arse, ‘could pour beer down your back, lick it up before I fuck you with the bottle.’ He slips his fingers down into his crack, stroking his wet fingers over Harry’s hole. ‘Or could sit you on the kitchen counter and fuck you with your rolling pin,’

 

Harry gasps, cock filling between them, as Louis applies pressure until the tip of his fingers slips inside him up to the first knuckle.

 

‘Could bend you over my knee and smack your pretty ass with your hairbrush, before pressing it into you and fucking you until you come in my lap.’

 

Harry moans prettily, leaning against Louis before he wraps his hand around the both of them at the same time, Louis covering his hand with his own and working them together until Harry comes over his knuckles, Louis following shortly after.

 

 

 

They have dinner planned with the Winstons and some of their friends, because despite the fact that Harry has been gushing about the man he’s been a teacher’s aide for the past four months, Louis has yet to meet him, and he wants to make sure that he can trust the man with his boy.

 

He opts to stay in his work clothes until Harry whines at him and pulls him back into their bedroom, combing his fingers through his hair and grazing over his stubble with his palm before he undresses Louis, button by button, making him put on his nice jeans and a white t-shirt, handing him his own soft flannel shirt to wear over it.

 

Harry’s a bit nervous. Understandable as he’s introducing his boyfriend to the man he practically idolises, the man who’s going to fuck him in a few weeks. He fiddles with Louis’ hair a bit more, straightening out his glasses again before he lets Louis put his shoes back on.

 

Harry looks delectable in a way that makes Louis want to cuddle him into his chest and go through the effort to light the fire just so they can snuggle in front of it, legs wrapped in black denim while he’s swallowed by the nice aran knit jumper of his, the sleeves rolled up.

 

Harry flits off to the bathroom for a last minutes check as Louis picks up his hairbrush, a lube sachet, and a condom from Harry’s bedside table, calling out a quick, ‘I’ll be in the car, babe!’ before he leaves Harry to it, picking up the car keys and his phone from the kitchen counter. He tucks the condom and lube into his front pocket, opening the backdoor of the car to tuck the hairbrush into the door pocket before he climbs in front.

 

Harry runs out minutes later with a bottle of wine and a box of cupcakes from the deli around the corner, climbing in next to Louis and buckling himself in as Louis reverses, switching on the radio to one of Harry’s mixtapes.

 

Harry chews on his nail the entire car ride, bouncing his knee up and down until Louis rests his hand on his thigh to still him, rubbing his thumb against him.

 

 

 

Ben is big and strong looking, a thick beard lining his chin and dark eyes that set on Harry. He’s got wide-set shoulders and a great height on Harry, towering over him as he says hello.

 

He shakes Louis’ hand firmly, offering him a warm smile before he welcomes him inside. They have a nice house, neat and furnished and just as domestic as Harry wants. A big fluff of a dog scrambles up to them, jumping up against Ben’s leg before gaining interest in the two visitors, sniffing at Louis’ shoes before he jumps up against Harry’s shins.

 

Harry bends down to pet him before picking him up into his arms, cooing at the wriggling dog. ‘Is this Colin?’ he asks with a smile, leaning back when he tries to lick him.

 

‘One and only,’ Ben says fondly, leaning over to scratch between his ears before Harry sets him down.

 

The house is loud and warm and Ben leads them through to the living room, offering them each a seat before introducing them to two other married couples whose names Louis forgets instantly on account of how close Harry sits next to him, sidling up and accepting the glass of wine Ben offers before he leans his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Harry gets up to go help Ben’s wife, Meredith, Colin instantly following from where he’s been curled up by Harry’s feet, and Louis is left to make small-talk with two seemingly nice married couples and the man who’s going to be fucking his boy.

 

Harry comes out to tell them dinner will be ready in a mo, heading to return back before Louis catches his sleeve, pulling Harry closer as he twists to lean over the back of the couch to beckon him forward. He stuffs his hand in his pocket, balling the packet of lube up into his fist before bringing it to rest on the back of the couch as he presses his lips to Harry’s ear.

 

‘Want you to go finger yourself open until you’re nice and hard, alright baby?’ he murmurs lowly, pulling Harry’s arm by his sleeve so that he can push the sachet into his palm, Harry’s fingers curling around it and holding on tight as he draws back, standing up straight and staring wide-eyed at Louis.

 

Louis winks at him once before turning back around, picking his wine glass off the table and taking a sip as he tries to listen to the conversation and not focus on where he can still feel Harry hovering behind him unsurely.

 

He and Harry sit across from one another during dinner, their ankles hooked under the table. He’s been chatting to one of the husbands, Eric, since Harry expressively told the table, ‘Oh, Lou’s a civil engineer. He’s already moving his way up to the top if his company at twenty five,’ before making heart eyes at him over the table while Louis ducks his chin to hide his blush. Harry himself is red cheeked and a bit glassy-eyed, his mouth pink and wet looking as he sips at his wine.

 

It’s strange, sitting across from his boyfriend as he leans his head on the shoulder of someone else, slapping his arm lightly and giggling into the back of his hand when Ben says something soft into his ear. Louis’ not sure why he doesn’t feel heart-breakingly jealous at the sight, but he thinks it may have something to do with how Harry traces the toe of his boot up his calf, and he’s the one that Harry keeps looking over at every few seconds with a tentative smile after Ben tickles his waist or pets at his hair.

 

They’re the last to leave, Louis and Ben sitting down to share coffee and biscuits as Harry insists on helping with the washing up. It gives Louis a bit of time to chat to Ben properly, voice hushed as Ben asks questions about limits and allowances until Harry comes back, Meredith in tow. Harry sits down in his lap, stealing the bit of butter-biscuit he has between his fingers with a sweet serene smile.

 

Ben pulls Harry into a one-armed hug while Louis thanks Meredith for having them, a Tupperware of leftovers in his hands as exchange for the cupcakes Harry brought, before Harry hugs her goodbye and kneels down to scratch Colin under his chin. Ben gives him a knowing look when they leave, patting his back before he and Meredith stand on the front step and wave them goodbye.

 

The front door is closed by the time they reach the car.

 

Harry looks more than a little confused when Louis unlocks the car, and they’re still parked right outside their house as Louis pulls Harry onto the back seat and into his lap.

 

He kisses him as Harry arches into him, mouth stained red and tongue bitter. ‘You do as I asked?’

 

Harry nods, sucking on Louis’ tongue as Louis slides his fingers under his waistband, cupping at his arse before he pulls him open, pressing a finger between his cheeks to trace over his wet rim. He presses into him slowly, feeling Harry open up around him so Louis can sink in to the knuckle easily, twisting it side to side before drawing out.

 

‘Good boy.’ He rewards him with a kiss to the side of his mouth before reaching around for the side door pocket, grabbing for his hairbrush. ‘Want you to get over my lap, alright?’

 

‘Yeah, okay,’ Harry breathes, pressing their lips together quickly before he’s clumsily manoeuvring his body to lie over Louis’ thighs, resting his cheek against the car seat and bending his knees up to fit comfortably, arse propped up over Louis’ thighs.

 

Louis pulls his trousers down over his arse, shucking them down to just above his knees, before he rubs the flat side of the hairbrush against his cheek in slow circles. He draws his hands back before he smacks the brush down hard against his arsecheek, so that a soft uh punches out of Harry’s mouth.

 

Louis draws his arm back to land a twin smack to the other side of his arse, watching as it blooms red. He soothes over his rosy skin with the back of the brush slowly, until Harry relaxes again, not drawn tight in anticipation.

 

He uses the bristles of the brush to stroke over the soft pink of his arse, tracing over him lightly, down onto his thighs before back up, drawing circles and swirls over his skin as Harry shivers at the feeling, cock filling against Louis’ thigh.

 

Harry breathes out shakily after the next smack, arms bent at the elbows so his fists are up against his jaw and he can easily bite down on his knuckle when Louis smacks him harder. He taps out soft little smacks over his arse, just to watch is jiggle after each hit, before he lands a sharp smack to where his arse curves into the meat of his thigh, skin blushing afterward.

 

He pulls Harry’s arse open with his palm before he draws his hand back, kneading his fingers into his arse as Harry tenses up in anticipation, clenching down on nothing before Louis follows through, landing a bruising smack right over his lube-slick hole so that Harry cries out, squirming against Louis’ thigh and biting at the skin of his finger.

 

He rests the brush down across his rose-coloured arse as he fits his hand into his pocket, trapped underneath Harry’s body, before he pulls out a condom. He tears it open with his teeth, letting the wrapper fall down next to him as he picks up the hairbrush, rolling the condom down onto the handle.

 

He holds the brush by the flat of it before he pulls Harry open again, nudging the brush between his cheeks and pressing the blunt handle against his hole until it’s sinking inside him. He presses it into him up til the flare of the head of it, sinking in easy from the slick of the condom and Harry fingering himself.

 

He lets Harry get settled, clenching around the thin object as he presses down against Louis’ thigh, letting his finger drop from his mouth, eyes closed as he breathes out softly. It’s definitely the smallest thing he’s had in his arse for a while, and Louis can feel him stiffening against his thigh.

 

He draws it out slowly, having to readjust his hold so that he can pinch at the top of the condom so it doesn’t slip off before he fucks it back into his boy smoothly, making Harry moan softly into the quiet of the car.

 

He fucks the brush into him unhurriedly, Harry’s hips slowly starting to twitch back into it when Louis presses the brush into him, then downwards so that the bulge of his cock grinds against Louis’ thigh. One look out the window and Louis can see into the Winston’s kitchen, can see the broad of Ben’s shoulders as he loads dishes into the dishwasher.

 

He fucks the brush into him harder, faster, so that Harry’s moans pinch higher and he’s arching up into it, mouth open against the leather seats as Louis runs his hand up his back, bunching up his sheer shirt so he can rest his hand between his angel wings.

 

Harry groans loud so that his chest vibrates with it, gasping out, ‘Fuck, there,’

 

Louis aims the brush towards that spot when he fucks it back in, building up a steady rhythm as he thrusts it into his boy hard enough that he starts letting out high little moans and whines, bucking down against Louis’ leg each time he jabs the handle against his spot.

 

He chances another look back at the house, just in time to catch Ben staring out the window with his forehead furrowed. He leans back into the seat with soft gasp. ‘Fuck, baby, Ben’s staring at the car.’

 

Harry moans, fingers trying to grab onto the seat before he rather just bites down on his knuckle again. Louis knows it’s too dark and he surely can’t see them inside the car, but he rams the handle into Harry hard, rubbing his hand down his back, before he utters, ‘Want him to come out and check why our car’s still here? Find you over my lap like a little slut? Want him to climb in and pull your mouth onto his cock as I fuck you?’

 

Harry whimpers, hips stuttering forward with the power of Louis’ thrusts before he’s humping down against Louis’ thigh and coming, his body tensing as his hips twitch and his arse tightens around the handle before he breaks out in trembles.

 

Louis draws out the brush gradually, pulling off the condom and turning it inside out before he chucks the brush onto the floor, rubbing over the fading red of Harry’s arse and chancing another look at the Winston’s house. Ben isn’t in the window anymore, the kitchen lights off and the upstairs lights on.

 

Harry pushes himself up onto his arms before he shifts about to sit, pulling his trousers back over his bum. The crotch of his trousers are dark from his come when he drops his hand to rub at himself idly through his trousers, sitting down heavily next to Louis, turned to face him with one leg tucked under his bum.

 

He unbuttons Louis’ trousers, wedging his hand into his underwear to wrap around his cock. Harry nips at his earlobe as he strokes him leisurely, twisting his palm over Louis’ tip before sliding his hand back down, wet with his precome as he jerks him off.

 

‘Come for me,’ he simpers against his ear, pressing his thumb against Louis’ slit as Louis does just that, bucking his hips up as he comes all over his shirt while Harry strokes him through it.

~~7\. OBJECT INSERTION~~

 

 

 

Louis leaves work early the next day after spending an unproductive day spinning around in his desk chair and thinking about Harry, contemplating calling him to tell him how great his arse is before realising Harry’s is in class, and Louis is not a teenager.

 

He leaves promptly at 4pm, taking the underground to get back to their area, before he starts to walk the two blocks to Harry’s school, stopping at Pret to pick up two hot chocolates, one almond croissant, and a sandwich for himself.

 

He walks through the primary school, navigating his way to the foundation phase section before he’s turning down the grade 1 corridor. He stops outside the purple door that says Mr Winston, rapping his knuckles against it and admiring the paper plate art stuck up around the door before Harry calls, ‘Come in!’

 

Harry lights up when he sees him, eyes flicking to what he has in his hands before making grabby hands at him. He takes the paper cup Louis offers him at the same time that he leans in to kiss his cheek softly, nuzzling his nose against his faint stubble with a happy hum.

 

Louis sits down in Ben’s soft chair as Harry finishes tidying up the class, sipping at his hot chocolate and letting out happy little hums whenever he does. Louis picks at his sandwich as Harry empties the little plastic bins the centre of each group of desks, pushing in chairs and neatening up bookbags.

 

There’s a fair few pictures stuck up onto the wall next to the whiteboard; stick figures that are meant to be Ben and other families and pets, but his favourite are the few drawn of Harry, with long legs and huge eyes and long hair.

 

He doesn’t understand why Harry’s just been helping Ben out, because as lovely as Ben is, Harry should be doing more than writing in everyone’s homework diaries and fetching snacks from the kitchen when he’s the one who comes up with most of the activities for them. Louis’ preparing himself for the worst, because in under two months, Harry’s six months as teacher’s aide are going to be finished and he’s going to be gutted, even though he’s heading off to study to teach himself in September. Even though he’s glad Harry will soon get to do more than just sharpen pencils, he knows Harry’s going to be absolutely heartbroken.

 

As soon as he’s done, Harry comes to sit on the edge of Ben’s desk in front of him, tearing open the little paper bag and spreading it over his thighs to catch crumbs as he picks at his croissant. Louis thinks he could watch him for ages, even doing something as tedious as licking flakes of pastry from his fingertips.

 

As soon as Harry’s done, his lips and fingers wearing a matching coat of stickiness, Louis wheels the chair closer, resting his hands on Harry’s hips and tugging him forward, onto his feet, Harry pliant enough to let him shift him by his hips until he can pull him down in his lap, resting his hands on Harry’s thighs. He splays his fingers, nosing at the skin behind Harry’s ear.

 

‘Tonight, when we get home, we’re doing number eight,’ he croons against his ear, rubbing his hands down his thighs. It feels more than a little wrong, to be sitting in Harry’s class while edging his hands dangerously close to his cock.

 

‘How do you want it? Want me to shove my cock down your throat and hold your nose so you can’t breathe, or I could fuck you from behind like a little bitch as I press your face in to the mattress, holding you down as I breed you. Could fit my hand up against your throat,’ he pauses to do just that, resting his hand over the column of Harry’s throat and pressing lighting as his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows thickly, ‘press down as I fuck you.’

 

Harry gulps, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings against his pink cheeks, shifting back in his lap. All he manages is a soft little _please_ as Louis presses down harder.

 

They leave soon after, because they both mutually refuse to fuck in a children’s classroom, walking home quickly with their shoulders pressed together, glove-covered hands intertwined.

 

 

 

As soon as they get home, they’re all over each other, clothing shed as soon as Louis half-heartedly slides open the French doors, pulling Harry’s top over his head before kissing him again. Their skin presses hot together when they’re finally bare, tumbling onto the bed in tangled limbs.

 

Louis fingers him open while kissing up the line of his throat, working a second and a third finger into him as Harry gasps and holds onto him by his upper arms, eyes dark and desperate. Louis slicks himself up before pressing into him slowly, feeling Harry slowly open up to accommodate him.

 

He trails his hand up Harry’s side, over his chest to briefly thumb at his nipple, before he’s tracing his fingers gently over the column of his throat. He draws out, fucking back into him smoothly so that Harry gasps.

 

He fits his hand over his throat, pressing down lightly as he drags out of him, slow enough that his toes curl. Harry moans, the vibration of it running through Louis’ fingers as Harry pulls at the duvet, heels slipping against the bedding as Louis kisses him just under his eye, hips jolting him up the bed when he fucks back in.

 

Harry whimpers, squirming beneath as he tries to make Louis speed up, hooking his ankle around the back of his thigh and pulling him in as Louis remains steady, leaning more weight into his hand so that he’s pressing down harder and Harry squeaks before his mouth opens.

 

He fucks him torturously slow as he chokes him, Harry not making a sound as Louis presses down on his throat, mouth open and moving to form words and syllables with no sound behind them. His shoulders arch up off the bed, tipping his head back as he pulls at the duvet, bucking up so that his cock drags against Louis’ stomach between them.

 

He eases the pressure, Harry taking a deep breath and gasping softly when Louis’ cock rubs slowly over his engorged spot. Louis waits until he’s breathing steadily before he presses back down. Harry squeaks softly, lips parted as he starts to gurgle when Louis squeezes his hand around his throat, pinning him down.

 

Harry gasps for air when he lets him breathe again, only giving him four seconds before he’s wrapping his hand back around his throat, flexing his hand around his elegant neck so that his fingers start to shake from the effort and Harry’s burbling.

 

His neck is already slightly red with the print of his hand when he gives him a second to breathe, and Louis wonders if he held him down a bit longer, choked him a bit more, if tomorrow his throat will be covered in bruises the size of his hand, and Harry will have to wear a polo neck to hide it, stop his children from asking what happened.

 

The thought spurs him on, his hips moving faster as he fucks into him with the adrenaline of pressing down on Harry’s throat, watching his eyes line with tears and bug out slightly, his cheeks blooming red as he gasps repeatedly, Louis using his hold on his neck for leverage when he starts to fuck him faster, harder so that his arse and thighs slap against Louis’ hips filthily.

 

Harry’s so hard, wet between them and nipples twisted tight so that Harry’s breathing hitches when Louis leans his weight onto him, rubbing up against his nipples and trapping his cock between them, rubbing over his slick head as he thrusts into him, digging his fingers and thumb into his neck so that his lower lip trembles and his eyes are impossibly bright, wet at his lashline and the thin outline of green standing out even more scintillating as his eyes rim red.

 

His tummy feels like it’s burning, filled with fire as he looks down as his baby and rams into him, sees how much he trusts him, his pretty mouth parted, and Louis’s done, pressing in deep inside him, pumping him full of his come as his hand tightens around his neck.

 

Louis doesn’t let him up to breathe, even when he knows he should and Harry’s eyes widen as he fucks him harder, even though he’s feeling slightly unsteady. He knows he should stop and let him breathe, but he can’t gripping onto his throat as he fucks him harder even as his cock starts to feel oversensitive, right against his spot so Harry’s throat buzzes beneath his palm with moans that don’t make it out his mouth. Harry has his alarm, if Louis goes too far, he tells himself.

 

Harry’s tummy concaves as he sucks at air, eyes wide and tears leaking from the corners as Louis jabs against his spot, leaning against him to rub his cock between their tummies, and Harry’s gurgling like he’s trapped underwater, looks one part terrified and four parts wrecked as Louis fucks up against his prostate, hips rabbiting against him before Harry’s seizing up, coming with an indescribable screech as Louis lets up slightly, lifting his hand to allow him to breath but constricting how much he can as he fucks him through it, until Harry’s shaking and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Louis pulls out slowly, only focussed on pulling his boy into his chest without sparing a thought for the come dripping out his arse and smudged over his chest, just wanting to hold his baby.

 

‘What’s your colour, baby?’ Louis asks gently, kissing his temple softly as Harry curls up in his arms.

 

Harry doesn’t answer him, just starts to cry, little hiccoughs that turn into dry sobs as Louis wraps his arms around him and soothes him, cooing into his ear. He just rocks him slowly, holding onto him as he trembles and sobs into his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as Louis murmurs against his ear, trying to reassure him that he’s fine. His throat sounds fucked, and he’s hot to the touch, his hands shaking.

 

He only stops crying near half an hour later, quiet and still in Louis’ arms as he breathes out softly against his chest, arms pulled up against his own chest so Louis feels it when he spreads his palms out flat just under where he’s resting his forehead, breathing steadier.

 

Louis draws back to look down at him, Harry looking up at him with wide eyes. He’s astonishingly winsome, eyes wide set and eyelashes wet and clumped together, his hair pulled back in a bun so that Louis can see all of his pretty face. He feels a bit teary looking at him when Harry still looks so vacant.

 

‘What’s your colour, baby?’ he tries again, trying to keep his voice steady. Harry just shrugs burrowing back into his neck.

 

Louis holds him longer, switching on the television to watch an old CSI before Harry dozes off, hands twitching where they’re resting against his chest. Louis takes the opportunity to pull a tissue from the box on his bedside, wiping at the dried come on his chest and reaching behind him to wipe at the come between his cheeks, wrestling him under the duvet as easy as he can afterward.

 

Louis slips out of bed, pulling on pyjama bottoms before he pads downstairs and tries not to think about how he pushed his boy too far. He makes himself a mug of instant soup, leaning against the worktop and staring into space while the kettle boils, before he walks back to their bedroom, feeling like shit.

 

Harry’s sitting up in bed, frowning at him sleepily. Louis takes a deep breath before he climbs in next to him, having a sip of his soup as soon as he’s settled. Harry watches him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Louis offers him the mug with a soft smile that Harry half returns, taking the mug from him gladly and blowing over it gently before he sips. He winces a bit, and Louis does too, thinking about how much he must have hurt him.

 

They share the tiny mug of cuppa soup in silence, watching a documentary on the mating cycles of snails like it’s the most interesting thing either of them have ever seen. As soon as Harry passes him back the empty mug, he sets it down on the bedside table and flicks off the lamp, setting the television’s sleep timer on before he snuggles down, lifting his arm to see if Harry will cuddle in.

 

He nearly sighs in relief when Harry does, tucking under his arm and resting his head over his heartbeat. ‘I’m sorry,’ Louis whispers as he brushes the wayward hairs that have fallen out his bun behind his ears.

 

‘For what?’ Harry asks softly, not looking up at him.

 

Louis sighs. ‘For hurting you. And pushing you too far.’

 

Harry sits up then, looking down at Louis as the light of the tv flashes over his face, casting shadows so he just looks even more beautiful. ‘But you didn’t.’

 

Louis shakes his head, not looking at him and fixing his eyes to watch one snail follow after another.

 

‘You didn’t.’ Harry repeats softly.

 

‘Then why were you crying?’ Louis asks bitterly, his throat closing up at the thought that he made the love of his life cry.

 

Harry’s quiet, still as Louis focuses on an explanation about love arrows. ‘I don’t know.’ Harry says finally, his voice shaking slightly.

 

Louis looks up at him, sees his lip tucked between his teeth and eyes shiny when light casts over them. ‘Oh fuck,’ he sighs, pulling Harry until he lies back down against his cheek, ‘don’t cry angel.’

 

‘You didn’t hurt me.’ Harry says again, against his skin.

 

Louis just nods, fingers itching to reach for his iPad to try and find out what the fuck just happened before he just lets himself sleep, holding Harry against his chest.

~~8\. BREATHPLAY~~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for: what could be percieved as dubcon, unprotected sex, dirty talk/slut shaming, power play, crying, a lot of crying, a lot of pain play**

Louis wakes up early to make Harry bacon and eggs, making him a hot mug of milky tea before he sets everything on a tray, going through to their bedroom with his apology breakfast.

 

Harry opens his eyes lazily when Louis shakes him awake, coercing him to sit up straight. He smiles at him dopily, eyes puffy before he yawns, sitting back against the headboard so that Louis can set the tray down in his lap.

 

Louis eyes him warily before climbing back into bed, opening his mouth in acceptance when Harry breaks off a bit of bacon for him, his fingers greasy. ‘Sorry,’ he says with his mouth full, cuddling up close to Harry’s side.

 

‘For what?’

 

‘Last night.’

 

Harry frowns at him, nudging his nose against his cheek and offering him more bacon. ‘Last night was great.’

 

‘Then why were you crying?’ Louis sighs, dejected. He brushes his glasses up his nose when they slip down.

 

Harry shrugs, trying to get some egg on his fork. ‘I really don’t know, Lou. But I liked it,’ he pauses to look sideways at Louis, giving him a small smile, ‘really.’

 

Louis sighs, settling in beside Harry, pulling out his phone to scroll through twitter.

 

 

 

He only gets time to properly google over his lunch break, leaning back in his chair and scrolling through search results of _crying after sex???_ and then _crying after sex subspace?_ before he reaches for his phone. Louis’ put people under subspace before, and even though he and Harry have gotten close, they’ve never quite hit it, have only gotten to a point where Harry’s a bit slow and sweet, so part of Louis feels relieved that Harry’s crying is somewhat  normal.

 

_hey baby, just did a bit of research and last night was just your reaction to subspace <3 sorry if I hurt you though xx_

_oooh cool :) last night was amazing <3 I had to put on my scarf bc I went to the toilet and realised I have a bruise on my neck :o_

 

_sorry angel, I’ll kiss it better later. Love you xxxx_

 

 

 

Harry gets a mysterious rip in the knee of his favourite jeans which may or may not have anything to do with the way he drops to his knees for Louis when they go out, both a bit tipsy and sweaty and stumbling back to the car, letting the huge body of it shelter the way Louis is fucking his boyfriend’s throat in the open road. So being the caring boyfriend he is, first thing Saturday he takes Harry shopping.

 

Harry spends an inordinate amount of time trying on jeans which look the same to Louis while he sits in the corner of the booth and sends pictures of Harry trying to squeeze into super-tight jeans to Niall. After what feels like hours and probably one million different pairs of jeans later, Louis looks up and his jaw drops.

 

Harry spins to look at himself in the mirror, hiking his t-shirt up to see how they fit on his arse. Louis’ eyes are just stuck to his legs, long and curvy and gorgeous, leading up to his sweet little arse. Harry catches his eye in the mirror, biting his lip before he spins to face him.

 

Louis doesn’t give him time to even turn properly, standing and tucking his phone into his pocket as he backs Harry up against the wall of the changing room. He doesn’t kiss him, just hovers his mouth close enough to Harry’s that Harry’s eyes slip shut.

 

Louis rather presses his mouth to the shell of his ear. ‘I was thinking about your little exhibitionism kink,’

 

Harry nods, baring his neck and offering himself to Louis when Louis just settles his hands on his hips.

 

 

‘Was thinking,’ Louis croons, sliding his hands along his waistband to finger at the button, ‘we could go to my office,’ he suggests, planting a kiss at the root of Harry’s neck as Harry whimpers, Louis slipping a thing between Harry’s and a hand onto his arse, squeezing as he guides Harry’s hips to rock against him, ‘or go to your school, fuck in an empty classroom. Could take you to a club and pull you against my chest before pushing your jeans down, holding you against me as I fuck surrounded by people. Take you to movies and sit you down on my cock. Or could fuck you right here, where everyone can hear you.’

 

Harry whimpers pitifully before Louis drops to his knees, pulling the jeans down enough to get Harry’s rapidly hardening cock out, drawing back his foreskin and licking at his tip. Harry bites down on the tip of his index finger, his body arching forward as Louis runs his right hand up to splay his fingers over his heartbeat, underneath his flimsy t-shirt.

 

Louis leaves the dressing room with a satisfied smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Harry shuffles out behind him, eyes glassy with the jeans over his arm.

 

 

 

When they get home, Harry goes to cross Exhibitionism off the list, but Louis stops him, fitting against his back, chin hooked over his shoulder. ‘Oh no, kitten, that was just a bit of fun. I’m going to _fuck_ you in public, not just blow you,’

 

Harry groans, leaning back into him before spinning round to rubs his nose against Louis’. Louis steps back until he’s pressed against the kitchen table, and he can pull Harry between his thighs. ‘Yeah, okay,’ he sighs as Louis bites at his neck, adding to the collage of pink splotches already covering the tender skin.

 

 

 

That night, they walk six blocks to the cinema, holding hands to ward off the bone-chilling cold, Once inside, Louis buys a large popcorn and a large slushpuppie, holding it up for Harry to wrap his lips around the straw and suck before he steals the popcorn to add salt.

 

They’re in theatre 7 and also ten minutes late, so they sneak in quietly, Harry holding the slushpuppie to his chest and holding Louis’ hand with the other as Louis guides him into the back row on the right. There are a few other people there, scattered a bit with two people in the front and someone sitting some ten rows in front of them, but Louis is nothing if not driven, the people who unwittingly decided to join them be dammed.

 

Harry sits down next to him, crossing one leg over the other as he holds out the drink to Louis, offering him the straw. Louis drinks down the artificial strawberry as he offers Harry some popcorn, settling in as trailers play before the film.

 

They sit tight for the first twenty or so minutes, watching quietly, before Louis sets the popcorn down on the seat next to him and lowers the cup into the cupholder before he draws Harry in with a finger under his chin, kissing him softly as Harry shifts in his seat to be tilted more towards him.

 

‘Now?’ Harry asks when he draws back, eyes wide as he gnaws on his lower lip, nerves obvious. Louis nods the affirmative, patting his lap so that Harry stands up, keeping his shoulders hunched as he readies himself to sit down, but Louis grabs him by the hips, turning him round gently until Harry’s facing the other way, back to Louis.

 

He pulls him down onto his thighs, his chest to Harry’s back and Harry’s thighs spread over his. He unbuttons his jeans carefully, pulling down his zip slowly so to not make a sound as Harry’s heart races, breathing heavily.

 

Louis grabs at the waistband, trying to wiggle them down his thighs and Harry lifts his hips to help, Louis pushing them down as far as he can so that they bunch up above his knees. Someone coughs and he stills, resting one hand on Harry’s thigh to stop him moving until it’s quiet again.

 

He takes Harry’s hand in his, guiding it to the chair in front of them so that he grips onto it with both hands before Louis nudges against his back, so that he leans forward. His arse looks amazing in the tiny jockstrap of his Louis requested he wear, the elastic tight against him so that it perks up and shapes his arse where it’s sat on his thighs.

 

Louis undoes his own jeans, not going as slow as he should so that the sound of the zipper’s teeth is audible, and Harry stills when Louis sets a hand on his hip, not moving until there’s a loud crash from the film and Louis can push his jeans down to his upper thighs, getting his cock out.

 

He pulls out a lube packet from his pocket, tearing it open and wetting his palm to wrap around his cock, spreading lube over himself as Harry shifts around on his thighs. He uses what’s left to slick up his fingers, letting the packet fall down between the chairs as he leans forward to rest a hand on Harry’s arse as he presses two fingers inside of him.

 

He’s nice and open from being fingered before they left, but Louis still spreads his fingers to make sure, curling them and brushing them against his spot so Harry shudders. Louis tries to be quiet, moving his fingers slowly and hardly breathing, but he can still hear the soft, slick sound of his fingers inside Harry, fucking into him slow as Harry whimpers softly.

 

He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his jeans before he curls his fingers around Harry’s elastic waistband, pulling him upwards and backwards until Harry’s hovering just above his cock, holding his breath as Louis removes one hand to hold himself steady, while he pulls Harry down by his waistband of his jockstrap until his cock is pressing against Harry’s slick hole.

 

Harry takes a deep breath before Louis pulls him down into his lap smoothly, stretching Harry open as he sheaths himself inside of him. Harry gasps when his arse presses against Louis’ hips, Louis pressing deep inside of him.

 

He wraps his hands around his waist, holding onto him tightly as he slowly draws him off, before pulling him back down onto his cock. Harry huffs out a breath once Louis’ pressed back inside him, his own hands going to cover Louis’ on his waist as Louis starts to slowly bounce him in his lap.

 

The movie is loud, so Louis can’t hear any evidence of what they’re doing as he strains to keep it slow when all he wants to do is push up the arms of the chair and lie down, fucking Harry into the seats. But instead he just grits his teeth, moving Harry as slow as he can bear.

 

It gets louder, the music rumbling through the soles of his shoes, and Louis lets it act as a shield as he starts to quicken how fast he moves Harry, guiding him so that Harry can ride him faster. He chances a look down, to where Harry’s little arse is cradled in his lap, and when he lifts him off, he watches with a muffled groan as he gets a perfect view of himself stretching his tiny hole, before he sits him back down and Harry’s arse wobbles.

 

Gunfire sounds from the screen and Louis seizes the opportunity to bounce Harry on his cock properly, so that his arse slaps against his thighs softly and Harry whimpers each time Louis drops him back down onto him.

 

He’s so close already, the thought that anyone could stand up to go to the loo and see them, Harry bobbing in his lap with his jeans around his knees and Louis holding onto him possessively. The thought makes him fuck up into him as he pulls him down, Harry choking on a squeak as Louis tries to make himself slow down because they’re definitely audible, but he just can’t, fucking up into his boy as he bounces him on his cock.

 

Harry’s palms are sweaty where he’s covering Louis’ hands with his own, breathing fast as Louis presses deep inside him. He moans when Louis nudges against his spot and Louis freezes, pulling Harry down onto him and holding him still, breathing heavy.

 

‘You close?’ Louis pants against his ear, not sure how much longer he can hold off.

 

‘Yeah, almost,’ Harry whispers, panting as he leans back against his chest, moving his hands rest on the armrests as he draws himself off Louis’ cock slowly before he sits back down.

 

Louis guides him up and down as Harry rides him, squirming around in his lap to get the angle right until he mewls, Louis’ cock catching against his spot so that Louis knows where to aim his thrusts as he helps him along fucking his hips up to jab against Harry’s prostate and Harry rides him frantically.

 

The movie’s sound goes down and Louis panics, because they’re being loud and if it gets any quieter then they’ll definitely be found out. He slides one hand up to Harry’s chest as Harry lets out gaspy little uh uh’s, before he pinches at his nipple through his thin t-shirt and twists, so that Harry gasps, ending in a tinny squeak, as he comes, and Louis lets himself come inside him, holding him down in his lap as his hips buck up into him as he presses his open mouth to Harry’s neck.

 

They stay still for a bit, catching their breath and trying to stay as quiet as possible until Harry’s thighs stop shaking and Louis can lift him off his cock, Harry pulling his jeans after Louis gives his arse one last smack, and flops down in the chair next to him.

 

There’s still a whole hour of the movie left and Louis isn’t sure what’s going on, but he sits back and breathes, feeding Harry popcorn until Harry falls asleep with his head on his shoulder and Louis tucks his arm around him, letting him nap until the movie’s finished.

~~9\. EXHIBITIONISM~~

 

 

It’s a nice way to end a good weekend, handing Harry the pink Agent Provocateur bag and watching his eyes widen almost comically as he peeks inside. Earlier when they were out shopping, he’d asked why Louis wanted to buy a pack of disposable razors. Harry cottoned on when he said they were doing number ten, and he’d seemed more excited at the prospect of shaving than Louis.

 

Louis runs a nice bath mid-afternoon, drawing the curtains of the bedroom closed before he sets the pink lingerie bag on the bathroom counter, a fluffy towel on the lid of the closed loo, and lets Harry come in. He sits on the edge of the bath while he watches Harry strip down with an appraising hum.

 

He helps Harry into the bath before he strips off, bundling up his clothes and chucking them in the laundry basket before climbing in opposite Harry, whining at him before he reaches into the water to wrap his fingers around his ankle.

 

Louis props Harry’s foot up on the lip of the bath, lathering up his body poof with soap before he rubs it over his skin. Harry bites at his knuckle, eyes wide as he watches Louis pick up the razor and slowly dragging it up his shin.

 

Louis shaves his leg slowly and carefully, brows furrowed as he rinses the razor in the bath water every so often. He’s getting Harry’s hair everywhere, but he can’t care much, not when Harry’s getting so breathless and flushed as Louis adjusts his leg to shave the back of his thigh before he sets it back into the water and lifts the other onto the other edge of the bath to do his other leg.

 

Once he’s done and Harry’s legs are smooth and soft under the water around his hips, Louis encourages him to sit up on the lip of the tub, leaning back against the wall as Louis picks up the second new razor to set it closer to Harry’s splayed thigh.

 

He lathers up his groin with soap before he drags the razor over his soft skin, going with the grain of the downy hair until Harry’s all smooth around his swollen cock, balls tight and smooth after Louis’ careful shave. Louis’ just glad Harry’s got very soft, thin hair naturally, because he knows the process would be a lot more difficult if he happened to be shaving himself, or just someone who doesn’t grow as little hair as harry does naturally.

 

‘Back in please darling,’ Louis murmurs, edging back in the gritty bath water to give Harry space to kneel in the water, leaning his elbows on the edge of the tub so his arse is presented to him, head hanging between his shoulders.

 

Louis lathers the soap in his hands, dragging his open palm from his taint up his crack before he holds him open with one hand and drags the new razor over his skin with the other, shaving Harry’s arse smooth as Harry breathes heavily.

 

He drains the bath before he uses the showerhead to spray both of them off. He climbs out and wraps a towel around his waist before he’s helping Harry out, wrapping a fluffy towel around his shoulders and rubbing his down.

 

He hoists Harry up onto the bathroom counter, spreading his legs before he uncaps the special aftershave lotion he bought for him. He gathers some on his fingers before smoothing it into the pink skin all around his cock before he bends his knee, guiding his heel to rest on the edge of the counter so he can massage some into his crack.

 

He lifts Harry’s arms one by one, rubbing lotion into his babysoft underarms as Harry watches him silently, his cock hard against his smooth thigh as Louis looks after him.

 

As soon as he’s done and Harry’s dry and fluffy, Louis kisses him between his eyebrows.

 

‘Want to get dressed?’ he asks, brushing his thumb across his cheek. Harry nods, mouth parting as he tilts his head back, eyes closed. Louis kisses him like he wants, slow and gentle.

 

‘I’ll be right outside, baby,’

 

As soon as he’s pulled the bathroom door closed, he tugs off his towel, towel drying his hair before pulling on pants. A tube of lipstick Harry had picked out is tucked under his socks, and he grabs at the gold tube before he sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling off the cap and winding it up to stare at the bright pinkred of it.

 

He looks up when the bathroom door opens, winding down the lipstick and capping it before Harry’s stepping out quietly. He’s a sight, skirt tight around his waist and ending high on his thighs, wrapped in a cropped angora jumper. Louis could almost forget about the fact that he’s wearing knickers underneath if it weren’t for the sheer of the stockings.

 

‘Fuck,’ he gasps. ‘Come here,’ Louis says breathlessly, watching the way the skirt moves with his body when Harry comes to him obediently. Louis spreads his knees, Harry taking the hint and dropping down onto his knees with the grace of countless times of practice. Louis knows he should pass him a pillow, but he can get over the sight of him, kneeling primly and looking up at him under his china doll eyelashes, hair tumbling down to his shoulders.

 

‘Gorgeous,’ he sighs, brushing his thumb along his lower lip, before he adds a quiet, ‘babygirl.’

 

Harry moans, leaning into Louis’ touch before Louis slides his hand down, grazing his fingertips down the side of his neck. ‘Prettiest mouth,’

 

He picks up the lipstick tube, pushing off the cap with his thumb as he rests his thumb behind Harry’s ear, cupping his jaw and tilting it up as Harry’s mouth goes lax.

 

Louis’ unbelievably hard as he presses the flat of the lipstick to the centre of his lower lip, pressing down before he glides it to the corner, then back, until Harry’s lower lip is coloured cardinal, pink like he’s been feasting on raspberries.

 

He swipes the lipstick along his full upper lip, going slow as he colours his Cupid’s bow. His fingers are trembling slightly and it’s messy and it bleeds out over the line of his lips, but Louis feels like he can’t breathe just looking at him.

 

Harry presses his lips together before he pouts them out slightly, blinking up at Louis with sparkling doe eyes. Louis swipes his thumb from the corner of his mouth to the centre of his bottom lip, neatening up where he’s gone over the lines.

 

He rests his thumb in the dip below his lower lip, pulling down faintly so Harry’s mouth falls open slightly.

 

‘You gonna suck me, kitten?’

 

Harry nods as much as he can when Louis’ holding his chin, giving Louis bedroom eyes until Louis lets go, leaning back as he spreads his thighs and Harry leans in.

 

He pulls on his waistband, bunching it up before he tucks it behind his balls. Louis rests his palms flat against the mattress as Harry wraps his hand around the base of his cock, holding him steady as he parts his mouth. Louis eyes his fingers. If Harry’s into this as much as he is, maybe they could try painting his nails and even a bit of mascara. He imagines his boy in a pair of high heels and a tiny skirt, or his smooth legs and a silky negligee.

 

Harry sucks his head into his mouth, wrapping his bright lips around him and sucking. Harry’s eyes slip closed when he starts bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollowing as he works over as much as he can comfortably take of Louis’ cock leisurely. The sight of it is enough to render Louis speechless, Harry’s eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks as he sucks Louis like there’s nothing else in the world he’d rather be doing.

 

But the thing that makes him most breathless is the perfect rings of bright pink on his cock, Harry smearing lipstick and spit down him as he takes him deeper. Louis reaches forward to brush his hair back as it starts to fall in front of his face, hips stuttering up as Harry’s mouth stretches wide and he gags, his lips finally meeting his own fist, before he draws back to suck on his tip.

 

Louis groans when he notices the pink on Harry’s hand from where his lips brushed it. He wants to tangle his hands in his hair and hold him still, fuck his throat as he gags and drools and cries, but Harry looks so content with his cock in his mouth, just sucking him happily like he’s a sweet.

 

‘Look at me, kitten,’ Louis sighs, carding through his hair as Harry flicks his tongue against his slit, ‘want to see your pretty eyes.’

 

Harry’s eyes flick up to him, only a thin ribbon of emerald around the ink of his pupil. He pulls off, licking his palm as Louis admires the smears of makeup all over his cock, before Harry curls his wet palm around him and starts to jerk him off as he kitten licks at his tip, swirling his tongue around him.

 

‘Fuck, you’re so good kitten. My good girl,’

 

Harry whines around him, blinking coquettishly before he sucks him back down, working his mouth over him as his lipstick smears, leaving pink-tinged spit drooling from the corners of his mouth as he gags.

 

Louis pulls his hair softly to draw him off. ‘Gonna come, babygirl.’

 

Harry nods, working his hand over him faster, hand wet and tight as he lets his mouth fall open, sticking out his tongue, so that when Louis comes, he angles most of it to land on his tongue, some streaking over his mouth and cheek.

 

Louis pulls Harry up onto the bed then, pinning him down as he settles between his legs. He uses his thumb to wipe his come over his lips, smudging his faded lipstick as Harry squirms underneath him.

 

He sits up to try and locate the gold tube before he props himself up above Harry again, rolling it up before Harry’s lips go slack and he’s opening his mouth wide to let Louis layer on another coat of lipstick.

 

When he finally kisses him, Harry’s lips are almost waxy, his spit slick when Louis presses his tongue inside his mouth and licks away the remnants of himself. When he draws back, Harry’s mouth is smudged and swollen, a bright pink mess as he arches up to try and follow Louis’ mouth for more. Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, admires how it comes back smudged with pink.

 

Louis sits back on his knees, resting his hands on Harry’s inner thighs and pushing them open wide to fit around himself as he grazes his fingers over the sheer nylon of his stockings, dragging his hands up and brushing under the hem of his skirt to trace his fingers along the tops of the stockings.

 

He holds his breath as he rucks Harry’s skirt up, brushing it up until it’s pooled around his waist, and his mouth runs dry.

 

The thong really is tiny and a bit tight on Harry, see-through and delicate looking with lace along the waistband, a little pink bow in the centre. Harry hasn’t even tried to tuck his cock in, understandably, as they’re made to cover a pussy, not to fit his baby’s fat cock. His balls peak out from the gusset, but they aren’t as bad as his cock lying wet against his tummy, almost as pink as his swollen mouth.

 

The skirt prevents him from fully being able to admire the garter belt, but he’s in awe of the way it cinches in Harry’s waist, the frill of lace enhancing the image, giving the illusion of an hourglass figure as it flares out and makes his hips look wider. Two lines of elastic draw parallel lines down his stomach to where they’re clipped to his stockings, holding them up.

 

He slides his hands up over his tummy to tease at the edge of his jumper, brushing it up lightly and groaning once he has it bunched up under his underarms.

 

The bra is a little tight around his ribs, had to be small so that the unpadded cups don’t sag. It looks gorgeous, the bra almost giving the illusion of tiny little tits, his nipples hard where they press against the delicate fabric. The lace trim kisses against his golden skin, framing where the bra is so tight it gives the slightest shadow, almost like Harry has a shallow little cleavage blooming from the bow in the centre of the bra.

 

He cups his hands over his chest, squeezing at his soft flesh and pushing together, so his cleavage deepens. Louis takes a deep breath after realising he’s panting softly, Harry eyeing him with his lower lip sucked in his mouth and eyes wide.

 

‘Such sweet little tits,’ he grits out, giving a last squeeze before he thumbs over his pebbled nipples through the fabric.

 

Harry arches up into him as Louis leans forward, sucking Harry’s nipple into his mouth through the bra as he traces one hand back down his tummy, sliding his palm over his prick before he’s reaching passed his sac, pressing two fingers against the flimsy material tucked between his cheeks so he’s stroking his fingers over Harry’s hole.

 

Hi bites his nipple so that Harry squeaks before kissing along the top of his bra, murmuring against his skin. ‘Want to taste your pretty pussy.’ He punctuates it by pressing harder with his finger until his hole gives and the tip of Louis’ middle finger presses inside him through the knickers, ever so slightly.

 

Harry whines, turning his cheek against the duvet. ‘Please, Daddy,’ he sighs, the first time he’s spoken in near an hour, pressing down against Louis’ finger.

 

Louis kisses over his Adam’s apple before he sits up, getting some distance between them as he kneels between his knees, before Harry does the same. Louis’ already halfway hard again, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking himself slowly as Harry pulls his jersey over his head, chucking it off the bed, before he’s fiddling with the button of the skirt on the side of his waist, hair falling in front of his eyes as he unbuttons and unzips the skirt.

 

He looks so beautiful; hair dried fluffy, mouth smeared and evilly enticing, bra hugging him beautifully, knees tucked under himself primly. As soon as he has his skirt unzipped, he pulls it upwards, stretching up as he pulls it over his head and balls it up, throwing it offside.

 

Louis feels like he may never breathe again, the sight of the love of his life in the pale pinkish peach lingerie set, waist pulled in and hips flaring out slightly and his chest heaving slightly as he stares back at Louis.

 

Louis knees towards him before he wraps his arm around his waist, pulling Harry up onto his knees and to his chest. He runs one hand down his side while the other pushes his arm up, trailing his fingers feather light from his smooth underarm to his elbow as he traces his other hand down and around to his arse.

 

He pulls Harry onto his chest when he flops down on his back, hands holding onto his narrow waist as he presses his fingers between his arse again, petting over his hole through the fabric.

 

‘Want you to sit on my face, okay kitten?’ he says when he manages to stop kissing Harry. His lips are even more smudged, the lipstick even more faded, and Louis knows his own mouth must be a bit of a brightly coloured mess.

 

Harry looks a bit wary when he nods, but Louis just kisses him and hooks his hands around his thighs, pulling so Harry knees up his body until his knees are on either side of his neck and he’s looking down at Louis with furrowed brows, reaching out to hold on the headboard. Louis squeezes his thighs, pressing his fingers into the soft as he tries to encourage him forward.

 

‘Just tell me if I’m too heavy, I don’t want to suffocate you.’ Harry jokes, voice raspy as letting out a slightly nervous giggle.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, knowing full well that Harry’s light as a feather, so he just squeezes his thighs and pulls him closer, lower, until Harry cautiously sits down, Louis’ nose against his perineum and his lips almost touching his hole when he draws the thong to the side.

 

Harry lets out a nervous giggle as Louis breathes out, hot over his warm hole and Harry’s fingers grip the headboard. Louis looks up at Harry, past his jutting cock, and smiles so his eyes crinkle, so Harry knows the smile he’s giving him, before letting his eyes slip shut and he’s pulling Harry down to sit properly on his face, so his wet lips are kissing the smooth pucker of his hole and Harry’s letting out a soft gasp.

 

Louis plants a soft kiss and Harry relaxes above him, applying more weight until he’s comfortable and seated down on Louis’ open mouth. Louis licks over him slowly, Harry letting out a shaky sigh as Louis squeezes his thigh reassuringly before bringing it to spread his arse wide so he can flick his tongue over him, wet and slick, as he holds his knickers to the side.

 

He flattens out his tongue, sliding it over Harry’s entrance and getting him slippery. Harry lets out shameless moans, his pretty hole clenching around nothing as Louis alternates between short and quick and slow and teasing.

 

He laps over him, His tongue making a wet sound that ring loud in his ears while Harry gasps, nodding his head forward. Louis squeezes his arse with both hands to pull him apart, slowly edging the tip of his tongue past Harry’s tight rim. Harry makes the sweetest little moan, Louis nudging his tongue inside of Harry before drawing back and licking over his muscle.

 

Louis presses an open mouthed kiss to him before he’s edging him up a bit so he can bring his fingers to his lips and suck them in, his knuckles pressing to Harry’s hole from the angle. Harry pushes down against the back of his hand while Louis swirls his tongue around his fingers and coats them in spit, slick and slippery, before drawing them out and pressing the pads of his fingertips against his hole and feeling Harry weigh down, trying to nudge Louis’ fingers inside himself.

 

Louis presses in his middle finger, Harry’s body taking him in. Harry moans, Louis pressing his finger to the knuckle inside him while Harry’s warm body sits tight around him. Louis plants a kiss to where his finger disappears inside him before adding his second. Harry gasps, his stomach pulling in as Louis slowly crooks his fingers open, spreading them until his tight little body gives around him.

 

He thrusts his fingers slowly, nudging Harry forward so he can get a better angle. He fucks them in then out, reaching deep enough to rub his fingers over his sweet spot but drawing back before giving Harry the satisfaction. He kisses Harry’s taint through his knickers, quickening his pace with his fingers so that Harry moans and he feels like his wrist may fall off, squeezing Harry’s arse tight and keeping his knickers to the side with his other hand. He spreads his fingers, Harry groaning so it feels like his whole body vibrates, before he’s pointing his tongue up and pulling Harry’s arse down so he can lick between his spread fingers.

 

Harry whimpers, loud and kittenish, as Louis licks into him, holding him open so he can taste him properly. Harry breathes heavily, moaning deep as Louis fucks him on his tongue, dirty and lewd.

 

Harry tastes sweet; clean and sweet. He’s warm and tight around his tongue, the scent of his body wash sticking to his skin as he rides Louis’ face.

 

Louis draws his tongue back, fingerfucking him quickly and reaching deep to rub over the nub of his prostate, pressing over the bump to make Harry mewl and babble as he presses hard and Harry’s cock jumps, a bead of precome dropping down into Louis’ hair.

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry whines, thrusting down on Louis’ fingers as Louis rubs tights circles around his prostate. Louis lets go of his arse, so that the thong slides back into place over Louis’ hand as he fucks Harry, letting his hand curl around his thigh and guide Harry down, keeping his fingers inside him as Harry knees clumsily down until he’s kneeling above Louis’ chest instead.

 

Louis turns his head to the side, kissing his thigh. It’s a bit of fright when he pulls back and sees a faint pink smudge, and he can only imagine what Harry’s arse must look like. ‘Such a tight little pussy, kitten. You taste so sweet. Could give me a cavity if I ate you out too long.’

 

Harry keens, fucking back onto Louis’ fingers as he has to stretch to keep his fingers curled around the headboard. Louis bites into his thigh, running his hand up his chest to cup the swell of his pec and squeezing him through his bra, thumbing his nipple.

 

When he pulls back, stroking over Harry’s spot, Harry’s thigh is already blooming with a bruise. Louis presses a kiss to it, digging his thumb into his nipple through the lace. ‘My good little girl,’ he sighs, looking up the line of Harry’s body to how he’s biting on his lower lip, eyes closed and hair falling down into his eyes, riding back on Louis’ fingers, ‘want Daddy to fuck you?’

 

‘Please,’ Harry gasps, blinking his eyes open to look at Louis when he slowly draws his fingers out.

 

Harry sits down on his chest heavily, panting as he brushes his hair back with his wrist. His cock looks fat and full, his balls drawn tight and heavy and Louis knows he must be so close to coming.

 

He taps his hip so that Harry flops off him. Garter belts are a bit of a hassle, Louis thinks with a sigh, reaching down to unclip them from the front of Harry’s stockings.

 

‘On your front, baby,’ Louis tells him, rolling off the bed to get out of the way so Harry can roll onto his front. Louis pushes down his pants before he rests his knee on the bed and kneels over Harry, unclipping the garters at the back. ‘Hips up, kitten.’

 

Harry lifts up his hips so that Louis can pull down his thong, over the swell of his arse and down over his stockings, Harry lifting his legs one at a time before Louis can pull them off from around his ankles.

 

Louis pulls open the bedside drawer to retrieve their lube, Harry watching him with his head resting on his forearms until Louis is climbing back onto the bed, pushing Harry’s knees open to kneel between them.

 

His legs look unreal, the seams of the stockings running down the backs of his legs so they look like they carry on forever. Louis fiddles with the garter until he clips them back onto his stockings, so that the lines of elastic stretch over his rounded arse.

 

Louis uncaps the lube to slick up his cock, stroking himself as Harry squirms around, wiggling his arse. ‘Babe?’ Louis asks, letting go of his cock to rather run his hand up from the top of his stocking to rest on his arse. Harry hums, looking over his shoulder and back at him. ‘Do you wanna wear the cuffs?’

 

‘Please Daddy,’ Harry affirms, eyes widening excitedly.

 

Louis nods before hopping back off the bed to pull open their top drawer. He digs around before pulling out two cuffs shoving the drawer closed again, spinning on his heel to climb back onto the bed between Harry’s spread thighs.

 

‘Arms behind your back, kitten.’

 

Harry does as told, resting his cheek against the mattress as he brings his arms behind his back, wrists pressed together above his arse. Louis slips the cuffs onto one wrist then the other, tightening them before he clips them together.

 

Once he’s satisfied, he gets his hand back on his cock, resting the other on Harry’s arse to pull him open and leaning forward. He pauses when he notices the smears of pink all over Harry’s smooth arse, smudged from Louis’ mouth to around his hole, and the sight makes his cock twitch in his grasp and he leans forward until his tip is brushing against his hole.

 

He pushes forward so that he sinks into him slowly, watching Harry’s pink rim stretch around him as Harry moans, hands twitching in his cuffs.

 

‘You feel so good, baby,’ Louis grits, relocating his cock from his hand to rest on Harry’s other cheek, spreading him and drawing out before he gives harry a moment to get used to it, fucking back in as he pulls Harry apart. ‘Such a pretty little cunt.’

 

Harry whimpers, burying his face into the duvet and his arse back as Louis sets out a ruthless pace, sawing into him as fast as he can, fingers squeezing at his soft arse as Harry’s knees slip against the duvet to spread wider.

 

‘Fuck kitten, want you to see your little pussy come on my cock,’ Louis groans, thumbing at where he’s sawing into Harry’s tiny hole.

 

He moves his other hand to wrap around the width of his two wrists, cuffed together, pressing them down against the small of his back so that Harry’s hips are pressed tight to the mattress, his swollen cock trapped between his tummy and their bedspread as Louis fucks him so hard that he grinds against the duvet.

 

He comes fast, biting down on the duvet cover as Louis pins him down and fucks him harder, holding onto him so tight his arms hurt as his hips slap against his little upturned arse, arching over him as Harry clenches down around him and Louis comes, pressed deep inside him before his hips stutter weakly.

 

They’re both lazy and boneless afterward, taking a quick shower that consists of mostly lazy little kisses before Louis wraps a towel around his waist, pulling another around Harry’s shoulders as the two of them pad into the kitchen. It’s Harry’s turn to make supper, but he’s six feet deep into subspace and Louis doesn’t really want to put him in a kitchen, so he makes them instant noodles, cuddling up on the couch with his back to the armrest and Harry between his thighs, back to his chest.

 

Once they’re done eating, Louis just combs through his damp hair gently, pulling on the springy little curls as Harry hums sleepily, almost back to himself.

 

They sleep cuddled up together, bare skin pressing to bare skin and passed out far too early.

~~10\. FEMINISATION~~

 

 

Louis comes home Monday exhausted with too much work. Harry’s naked and leaning against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone with his back to Louis, so that Louis has to suppress a groan at the sight of him.

 

Harry looks back at him over his shoulder with a filthy little grin, cocking his hip before he sets his phone down on the counter and advances towards Louis, resting his hand over Louis’ so that he drops his laptop bag with a thunk, leaning his head to the side to let Harry kiss at the skin above the collar of his shirt, fiddling with his tie to loosen it before undoing his top button.

 

Harry runs his hands under his jacket, pushing it down off his shoulders as he licks up from his neck to his ear. Louis wants nothing more than to throw Harry down on the wool carpet, but he groans, catching Harry’s shoulders and pushing him back slightly. ‘Babe, I have so much work.’

 

A look of hurt passes through Harry’s eyes which he covers quickly enough, nodding and smiling slightly. He opens his mouth to say something but Louis pulls his body back against his chest. ‘Give me an hour, and then I’m all yours. Number eleven, right?’

 

Harry nods, and Louis kisses him before picking up his bag and heading to the study. He turns on his heel at last minute, staring at Harry staring at him. ‘Don’t get dressed.’

 

He works for a solid hour and a half before Harry knocks on the door tentatively. He’s hard and flushed and has so obviously been working himself up. Louis saves what he’s doing before letting his laptop sleep, closing it and pushing it back on his desk as he beckons Harry closer.

 

Harry settles onto his knees between Louis’ thighs, looking up at him questioningly before Louis nods, pulling out his phone as Harry unbuttons his trousers.

 

Harry shifts between his knees, one hand wrapping around him and the other resting on his knee as he dives straight into it, sucking Louis into his mouth and taking him in right down to his fist. Louis takes a picture of him, cheeks hollowed and eyelashes casting shadows onto his cheeks. Harry’s mouth has to stretch to fit around him, which is saying a lot; Harry has a very big mouth.

 

Harry sucks on him lazily, savouring it as Louis twists his fingers into his hair, pulling lightly so he hums placidly, pulling off to lick a strip down the side of his cock, Louis capturing the moment on camera, Harry’s mouth open and tongue pink against Louis.

 

He kitten licks his slit, swirling his tongue over his tip before sucking the head of him into his mouth, humming around him happily like his cock is his favourite meal. His mouth is wet as warm as he sinks lower, bobbing his head as he lets his hand fall to rest on Louis’ hip as he presses lower, his mouth stretching around Louis as he gags.

 

He breathes through his nose, holding still, before he presses deeper, repeating until his nose is pressed up against the hair at the base of his cock, mouth drooling spit from the corners as he sucks around him, eyelids twitching as his fingers tic on his hip.

 

Louis takes a picture, Harry’s mouth wet as he breathes heavily, Louis down his throat as he pulls on his hair softly. Harry pulls off slowly, Louis’ cock shiny when it leaves his mouth and his lips swollen at the corners. He ducks his head, using his hand to press Louis’ cock to his tummy as he kisses his balls, sucking one into his mouth as he reaches up to roll the other in his palm, humming contentedly as Louis takes another picture.

 

He sucks Louis back into his mouth, running the flat of his tongue against his underside as Louis pulls on his hair, tilting his head back so his face is up towards the camera, lips wrapped tight around his cock and cheeks hollowed prettily, casting sharp lines on his handsome face.

 

‘Open your eyes for me baby,’ Louis murmurs, sliding his hand down to cup his jaw as Harry takes him deeper, eyelashes fluttering before he blinks up to look at him. His eyes are rimmed red, looking a bit teary as he takes Louis deep, gagging beautifully when Louis nudges against the back of his throat before he swallows around him.

 

Louis swipes his thumb over the cut of his cheek bone, following the sharp line of it before he’s running his thumb against the corner of Harry’s mouth, taking a picture of his baby looking up at him so sweetly.

 

He massages his thumb against the point where his lips meet, where his mouth is tight to fit around him, before he presses his thumb against the weak point, until he’s sinking his thumb into Harry’s mouth, beside his cock, watching how much wider it stretches around him.

 

He takes a picture, Harry’s eyes starting to water as he holds him deep for Louis to take the picture, mouth so pink around him, before Louis pulls out, sliding his thumb along his lower lip to press down so that Harry keeps his mouth open.

 

Louis wraps his hand around himself, jerking himself off quickly as Harry’s tongue pokes out, tilting his head back and staring up at Louis with doe eyes. Louis takes a picture before he drops his phone into his lap, reaching to hold Harry’s head still as his bucks his hips up into his fist, balls drawing tight and tummy pooling with warmth as he comes.

 

His come lands on his pink tongue and across his cheek, a line of his over the bridge of his nose and some clumping to his eyelashes. Louis guides him forward, squeezing his cock just under the head so that the last thick drops land on his tongue, Harry curling it to make sure it doesn’t drip off.

 

Louis picks up his phone with slightly shaking hands, taking a picture of Harry, eyes closed and mouth open, to show off his face covered in Louis. ‘Swallow, darling,’ Louis sighs, thumb resting against his chin as Harry does as he’s told, swallowing with a happy hum before he opens his mouth again to show Louis his clean tongue. Louis takes another picture.

 

He sits Harry up on the edge of the desk, taking his flushed cock in hand and jerking him off quickly as Harry throws his head back, moaning loud into the quiet room as Louis works him fast as his thighs twitch, tummy tensing sporadically as Louis pulls on his cock.

 

Louis leans forward, flicking his tongue against his tip before replacing it with his thumb and pressing it down against his slit so that Harry’s toes curl in the carpet and his fingers curl around the desk, hips fucking forward as Louis points his cock up towards his own belly and he comes.

 

Louis pushes him back gently with a tap to his shoulder, unlocking his phone and towering over him to take a picture of him spread out limply on his desk, tummy streaked in his own come and face in Louis’, mouth open as he breathes heavily.

 

His cock is fat and pink against his hip, nipples tight, and the slightest bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. He looks divine, utterly debauched and gorgeous as Louis takes many more pictures than probably needed before he tucks himself back into his trousers and helps Harry to sit up.

 

His come runs down his tummy in thick globs, that he wipes over sleepily with the palms of his hands, smearing a mess all over his chest with a tiny pout. He looks so precious that Louis can’t help but dig out his phone to take a photo, his boy drowsily sullying his chest.

 

He coaxes him into the shower, washing him off before Harry returns the favour, eyes drooping from exhaustion, before they share one of the fluffy towels they got as housewarming gift from his mum, Harry sliding into bed naked as Louis switches on the tv to a rerun of Masterchef, going downstairs to make them cheese toast.

 

They eat in bed, skin damp and soft against the clean sheets as Harry scolds him for getting crumbs on the comforter, licking his finger before he dabs at them. Louis sets their plates on the bedside table, snuggling up to Harry until he falls asleep and Louis can slip out of the bed to put their plates in the dishwasher, turning off all the lights downstairs before returning to bed and cuddling up around his boy.

~~11\. HUMILIATION~~

 

 

Louis’ last meeting ends at three, so he sends Harry a quick text under the table, asking him if he wants to go for late lunch as soon as he’s done. Harry sends back a smiley face, saying he’ll get Sam to take over aftercare for him, and half an hour later Louis’ meeting him in a little café just around the corner from home.

 

‘I think,’ Harry starts as he picks at his croissant. Louis hooks his ankle around Harry’s as he stirs his tea, raising his eyebrows in question, ‘I have an idea for what we could do instead of belly bulging.’

 

Louis takes a sip of his tea, waiting for Harry to continue.

 

Harry’s cheeks are pink, so it must be something dirty considering Louis’ just sent pictures of his face covered in come to his best friend. ‘It’s called figging.’

 

He says the last part with a shy smile before he stirs his latte, lifting it to his mouth and taking a slow sip as Louis takes a bite of his muffin. ‘What’s that?’

 

Harry hands him his phone before he starts picking at his croissant again, pinching pastry between his fingertips before setting it on his tongue and pointedly not making eye contact. Louis unlocks his phone and reads the description on the open tab.

 

He locks his phone and sets it down on the table between them before he picks up a sugar sachet, tearing off the top before he taps it into his tea.

 

‘Alright.’ He tells him, taking a sip of his tea to make sure it’s right before he has another bite of muffin. ‘So tomorrow we doing power play?’

 

Harry shoulders sag before he looks at Louis and grins, eyes soft and puffy from lack of sleep and hair pulled back in a bun, utterly radiant as he gives Louis the little smile Louis knows is just for him, nodding.

 

 

 

Louis wakes Harry up just after seven, shaking him awake and telling him to go shower and brush his teeth.

 

He sets out an outfit for Harry as he brushes his teeth, a pair of tight ankle-grazers and a buttery t-shirt and one of Louis’ jumpers, choosing out his nice new brogues he got from his mum for Christmas before Harry comes out of the bathroom.

 

‘Pants?’ Harry asks softly, staring at Louis’ clothes selection.

 

‘No.’ Louis tells him, pulling on his shirt. Harry gets dressed quickly, pulling his trousers up his legs before he pulls the t-shirt down over his head. Louis buttons up his shirt as he watches him pull on his jersey slowly, ruffling up his hair.

 

Harry sits down to pull on his socks, followed by his shoes, before Louis calls him over. ‘Tie my laces, please darling.’

 

Harry gets down on his knees in front of him, spreading his thighs into a v as he reaches forward and takes hold of Louis’ shoelaces with the utmost care. Louis keeps his hands in his pockets as looks down at him, Harry pulling lightly on his shoe laces and coaxing them into neat little bows.

 

As soon as Louis is satisfied, he rests a hand on top of his head, carding through his hair so that Harry looks up at him. ‘Up you get, little one,’

 

Harry follows him to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as Louis makes omelettes. Louis reads over his day plan as he eats, Harry sitting quietly and watching him until Louis looks up and tells him he can eat.

 

Louis stays in contact with him all day, sending him messages like _go to the bathroom and touch yourself. Send me a picture once youre hard_ and _go give ben a nice kiss on the cheek_. Harry always obeys, sending Louis pictures when he asks and sending him sweet messages to request to go to the loo or eat lunch with Liam.

 

When Louis gets home, Harry’s stripped down to his pants and his silver collar as per Louis’ request, the radiators on so that it’s warm and roasty when Louis steps inside. He has lots of work to do, so he sits in his study while Harry kneels on a decorative pillow beside him, resting his cheek against Louis’ thigh until he’s done.

 

Harry makes yellow rice with one of Zayn’s recipes like Louis asks before Louis pulls him down into his lap, feeding him bite by bite until Harry’s full and Louis eats the rest. Louis guides him to the couch, rubbing his belly and sliding his other hand into his pants to stroke at his cock lightly, getting him hard while Harry bites into his lip, not allowed to make a sound.

 

Louis struggles to undo his tie with one hand, pulling at it until he gets the knot undone, all while swirling his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock, before he lets go of him, needing both hands when he holds up his tie. Harry opens his mouth eagerly before Louis ties the knot at the back of his head, effectively gagging Harry with his tie.

 

‘Let go, darling,’ he kisses against Harry’s ear, working Harry until he comes with a little shiver, before helping him off his lap and guiding him to the bedroom. Harry sits down at the foot of the bed, peeling off his wet underwear at Louis’ command as Louis digs through their sock drawer.

 

He pulls out the spreader bar and the lube, making Harry stand with a simple hand gesture before Louis drops to his knees in front of him. He picks up the spreader and closes one of the cuffs around his upper thigh before nudging Harry’s thighs open wider so he can do the same to the other. He stands up then, turning Harry around to face the bed before helping him down onto his knees.

 

He bends him over the foot of the bed, the cuffs of the spreader bar sitting tight around his thighs and keeping him wide open as Louis slicks up his fingers and presses them into him, Harry panting against the bedding as Louis presses inside his arse.

 

He rubs his fingers over his spot, Harry breathing heavy against the comforter as Louis lets his other hand drop lower, fondling his balls so that they draw tight in his hold, rolling them in his palm. He spreads his fingers open before he slips in a third, pressing into Harry slowly as he whimpers softly, arching his back and offering his arse to Louis.

 

Louis gives his sac a last, firm pat that makes Harry shiver, before he’s tracing two fingers back, over his smooth taint, rubbing down and massaging at the soft skin at the same time that he prods at his prostate with three fingers, so that Harry’s toes curl and he whines.

 

‘Wish you could see yourself, darling. So beautiful,’ he utters, leaning forward to kiss at the smooth planes of his back, Harry’s muscles twitching beneath his touch as he strokes over his spot slowly, pressing down harder against his taint, so that Harry keens derisorily.

 

He kisses down the bow of his back, alone the line of his spine before he’s nosing at the dimples indenting at the base of his spine, pressing a soft kiss just under each of them that he drags downwards, lips pressing softly to the top of one arsecheek, before he’s pressing a matching kiss to the top of the other.

 

He pets the tips of his fingers over his spot once more before he starts to slowly pull them out, nudging at his perineum with his knuckle before he slides that hand down his under thigh, to trace over the cuff cutting against his thigh.

 

He trails them from the cuff to the bar, wrapping his fingers around it before he gives a sharp tug, and Harry’s knees slide against the floor, the arch of his back deepening. Louis presses a soft kiss over his hole, pink and slick with lube, as he trails the tips of his fingers from the crooks of his knees up to the cuffs, soft as breath.

 

Ha drags his fingers over the line of where the cuffs touch his skin, his thigh muscles twitching in response as Harry breathes out harshly, lips parted and wet. Louis leans away from him, not touching him as all, before he lands a sharp smack to his arse, Harry jolting forward and his breath hitching from the shock of it, his hips subtly stuttering like a Newton’s cradle.

 

He rubs over where the skin tinges red with the palm of his hand, kneading the soft fat of his arse as he flicks open the cap of the lube with his thumb, giving Harry’s bum a last hard pat before he’s drizzling lube over his fingers, wrapping them around himself before resting both hands on the edge of the bed, caging Harry in as he presses his cock between his cheeks, rubbing wetly over his hole and his taint, nudging up against the back of his balls.

 

Harry presses back against it, whining softly in his throat as he balls up fists of the bed sheet, rocking back against Louis as Louis presses his mouth to the nape of his neck. He kisses up the back of his neck, nosing just under his hairline as Harry keens, hips chasing after Louis’ when the head of his cock nudges up against his hole.

 

He lets go of the mattress with one hand to grab hold himself, rubbing his tip over Harry slowly so that Harry tries to follow his movement, pressing back to try and get Louis’ cock inside him. Harry whines beggarly and Louis takes pity, pressing forward against him before he sinks into him slowly, splitting him open on his cock as Harry moans delightedly.

 

He fucks Harry slowly, panting against Harry’s neck as he moans open-mouthed against the comforter. He curves over his body, chest pressed up against his back as he moves against his body, coaxing out little sighs and pleasured moans.

 

‘Come on darling, want you to come just from having me inside you. Know you can do it,’ Louis rasps, leaning up to kiss his temple, just above the silk of his tie. Harry moans, back bowing under Louis as his moan tilts up into a little gasp.

 

They’re sweating at points of contact, Louis feeling skin hot while his blood feels boiling, coursing through his veins as he rocks into his boy. Harry moans high when Louis brushes over his spot, angling his thrusts to hit just there as Harry bites into his lower lip, making soft sounds in his throat as Louis fucks up against his prostate, surrounding him completely, so he’s all he hears, all he can feel.

 

‘Come on, kitten, come for me,’ Louis tries again, hips pressing up against Harry’s arse, ‘show me how nicely you come for me.’

 

Harry gasps, body tensing up as he comes. Louis fucks him through it slowly, brushing his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear as his forehead pinches between his eyebrows. ‘That’s gorgeous darling, you’re so pretty. So good.’

 

Harry mewls softly, pressing his face down into the mattress as Louis finishes off, pulling Harry back onto his cock as he comes buried inside him, hips stuttering against the swell of his arse until he sitting back on his haunches, breathing heavily.

 

His come drips of out Harry slowly, his hole clenching down around nothing as his legs stay held open despite how much his thighs are twitching. Louis draws his fingers up from his ankles to his trees, up his thighs so Harry shivers, before he’s pulling at the velcro of the cuffs, removing the spreader bar from between his legs and he manhandles Harry up onto the bed.

 

He undoes the knot in his tie with nimble fingers, pulling it away from Harry eyes so that Harry can blink them open and look up at him, smiling slowly as his eyelids droop. Louis pulls him into his chest, kissing him on each cheek just under his eyes before he pulls his bun loose, stroking through his hair lightly until he can reach for a tissue and wipe up the come between his thighs and sit him up.

 

He feeds him a glass of water and a fruit roll-up, crooning praise in his ear as Harry sits back against the headboard with a dopey smile.

~~12\. TOTAL POWER EXCHANGE~~

 

 

‘What do you think about clothes pegs?’

 

‘Do I need to buy some?’ Harry asks as he picks up his keys. He’s got a bit of paint on his cheek from arts and crafts, probably, but he looks so sweet that Louis doesn’t say anything.

 

Louis comes up behind him, resting his chin over his shoulder. ‘Yeah. I was thinking about, what if, next time I’m fucking you,’ he breathes, tracing his fingers up Harry’s tummy before he rubs over the bumps of his nipples through his t-shirt, pinching at them as they harden before he twists them, ‘I could put some on you.’

 

Harry’s gone pliant in his hold, breathing heavily as Louis thumbs over his pebbled nipples while Harry clings to his keys, leaning back against Louis as he kisses his neck.

 

Harry heads off with an obvious erection after adding clothes pegs to his shopping list. While he’s gone, Louis starts packing their overnight bags. They’re going to housesit for Harry’s parents for the weekend and they need to be done packing so that Louis can pack their bags into the car and drive to work tomorrow, and then Harry can come to his office and they can drive down as soon as he’s done.

 

Along with the fact that it’s a weekend in Robin’s near-palace, there’s the added bonus that Harry thinks they aren’t going to do anything over the weekend, so the rope that Louis hides underneath his jeans will be a pleasant surprise for him. He packs the gag and Harry’s remote, stuffing them under his socks so that Harry won’t see them if he tries to stuff some of his things into Louis’ bag.

 

Harry comes home, packing the pack of clothes pegs into the cupboard above the kettle before he goes to pack his own bag. Louis sneaks the pegs out and into his bag instead.

 

 

 

Louis spends most of his day practising knots in string underneath his desk, tying them tightly then unwinding them gracefully with his fingers. He spends his lunch break sat behind his desk and playing around with the actual rope.

 

It’s soft in the palms of his hands as he ties in in elaborate step-by-step knots, before he undoes them as efficiently as he can, making sure not to make a tangled mess, before he winds them up and stuffs them back into his gym bag, underneath his desk.

 

He sends a quick messages to Harry as he takes a bite of his sandwich, sipping at his coffee as he types out _when are you done? Xx_

 

Harry replies a second later with _about an hour??_ love you followed by a rainbow of heart emojis. Louis polishes off his coffee with a smile, picking at the crusts of his sandwich before chucking the wrapper into the bin and trying to get his focus back on work as he fiddles with string underneath his desk.

 

Harry gets there just after one, walking straight into his office and sitting down in one of the two chairs opposite him. Harry has to mark phonics tests, so he sits quietly and does that while Louis works, his pad of stickers resting on the edge of Louis’ desk. Louis looks up occasionally to watch Harry write corrections neatly in red pen before sticking shiny smiley faces next to each child’s total.

 

He’s done by two and ends up leaving Louis’ office, chatting to his secretary and running off, only coming back twenty minutes later with a mug of tea for each of them. He’s insatiable after that, climbing into Louis’ lap with his back to his chest and wriggling around as Louis stares at his laptop screen over his shoulder, trying to focus on budget planning for the year and not Harry’s little arse in his lap until Harry starts sticking his stickers onto Louis’ face.

 

He realises he’s not getting anything more done just before three, so he packs up, pulling on his coat as Harry winds his scarf back around his neck and lets Louis lead him out the building. Harry waves to goodbye to everyone with an infectious; Louis hates bringing Harry to work because everyone ends up loving him just as much as Louis had when he first met him.

 

‘I made a special cd for the car,’ Harry tells him, skipping ahead when they get to the underground parking. He pulls it out of his satchel, passing Louis the case with a grin before he runs off when he spots his car.

 

Louis unlocks so that he can climb into the passenger seat while Louis sets his laptop bag into the boot with their overnight bags, walking round the side before climbing into the driver’s seat. It’s a nice ride, consisting mostly of them singing along to Harry’s mixtape, before Harry makes the music softer and turns in his seat to look at him.

 

Louis can only sneak short looks back at him, trying to focus on the road. Harry looks serious, his forehead crinkled and mouth set in a straight line. Louis’ expecting the worst, so he laughs when Harry comes out with

 

‘Am I not tight anymore?’

 

Harry’s frown deepens into the depths of a pout as Louis’ laughter, and he turns back to face the road, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis reaches over to rest his hand on his thigh, squeezing softly.

 

‘What makes you think that, pet?’

 

Harry shrugs, looking down as he rests his hand over Louis’ and tangles their fingers. ‘It’s just that I used to find it so hard to take you, and now it’s just normal.’

 

‘Well, it’s normal to be a little more open when you’re getting fucked as frequently as you are without giving your little ass time to tighten back up, but I can’t say you feel any different, babe,’

 

Harry shrugs again. ‘I don’t believe you, but okay,’

 

‘Think you’re just used to me, then. Maybe it’s time for you to move onto someone a bigger prick then, hey little size queen?’ Louis teases. Harry slaps at his hand.

 

‘Don’t tempt me,’ Harry warns, trying to come off serious while he’s fighting a grin and looking a bit like an angry kitten. Louis is so in love.

 

 

 

Louis has been to Harry’s house a total of seven times since they’ve been together, Christmas being the most recent, but each time he still feels floored when walks through the front door. Harry’s a spoiled little pet, something Louis will always tease him for but can’t deny he loves when Harry is willing to spend a lot of money on sex toys and share his Range Rover.

 

After carrying their bags inside, the first thing they do is strip down to take a dip in the heated pool, making out in the water lazily until Harry’s tummy grumbles.

 

Harry flits around the huge kitchen in one of the oversized shirts he’d pulled out of his cupboard, from an old heated tryst with an older man he tells Louis about with a dreamy look in his eyes. Louis comes up behind him to suck a dark lovebite into his neck. Louis may or may not be slightly petty and a bit jealous.

 

 

 

They share a punnet of strawberries while sipping box-mojitos, stretching out on the huge leather couch until Louis gets bored and starts traces shapes on Harry’s thigh. His fingers sneak higher and higher until they’re edging under his shirt, tracing over his soft cock until Harry starts to slowly harden under his touch, his thighs twitching open.

 

Louis takes him up to his old bedroom, making brief eye contact with David Beckham where’s he’s stuck up above Harry’s desk before he digs through his bag, pulling out the rope, gag, and lube. Harry’s eyes widen.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘If you want?’

 

Harry nods fast, pulling off his shirt and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Louis manhandles him to get him how he wants him, head on his pillows and knees pulled up to his chest. He tests the rope in his hands, pulling it and trying out a knot before undoing it just to check he remembers.

 

‘You sure?’ he asks softly, edging between Harry’s legs. Harry nods.

 

Louis pushes Harry’s leg up before he winds the rope around Harry’s knee, making sure it’s secure before he goes to do the other, carefully wrapping rope around the crook of his knee and knotting it. He takes the ends of the rope tied around his left knee, pulling his knee up so that he can wrap the rope around the headboard, pulling it tight before he ties a tight knot so that Harry’s knee is drawn up.

 

He does the same with the other, Harry’s legs spread open and hips tilting up so his arse is on display for Louis. He picks up another length of rope, winding it around his wrist three times before he shimmies it under Harry’s thigh, winding it around his upper thigh four times before knotting it.  He pulls the ends to wrap around the post at the foot of his bed, tying it tight so Harry can’t move anything but his one arm, which Louis changes when he repeats the process, tying his other wrist down against his thigh and tying him to the bed.

 

Harry stares up at him with glassy eyes and wet mouth, knees pulled up to his chest and arms drawn down his body in matching straight lines, trapped against his thighs as he’s held open, offering himself to Louis.

 

‘Colour?’ Louis asks, stroking his hand up his taut tummy to thumb at his tight nipple, rubbing around it in circles so that Harry tries to arch his chest up into it, but can’t.

 

‘Green, sir.’ Harry replies softly.

 

‘And what do you say if I’m going too fast?’

 

‘Yellow.’ Harry recites, eyes closing as Louis rolls his nipple between finger and thumb, smiling down proudly at his angel.

 

‘And if you want me to stop?’

 

‘Red.’

 

Louis flicks his nipple hard enough that his cock twitches against his tummy. ‘Good boy.’

 

Louis picks up the first clothes peg, tracing up his tummy with it so that it shudders under the touch, Harry biting his lip and craning his neck to watch Louis. He looks a sight, contorted and spread in a way that makes Louis want to thank him for all the yoga he does.

 

Louis taps at the soft flesh of his hip, hard enough that the area goes pink, before he’s pinching it with two fingers, clipping the clothes peg on instantly. Harry gasps, toes curling and his cock twitching again as he breathes heavier.

 

He places the next one opposite the first, on the other side of his hip, pinching at the puppy fat between his fingers before he clips on the peg. He does them in a line up his sides, Harry’s breathing growing harder with each one, his gasps on pain wetter until he has three pegs on each of his sides.

 

Louis strokes his cock to distract him from it, Harry moaning and his hips trying to push up as Louis swirls his thumb over his tip, before he lets it fall back against his tummy with a meaty slap, lying across his hip and looking swollen and in need of a good orgasm.

 

Louis rubs at the skin under his belly button softly before he clips a clothes peg onto the soft skin, Harry whimpering and then repeating the noise when Louis pins twin pegs under his ribs, one on each side. Harry’s cock drools onto his tummy, twitching with each peg Louis’ puts on.

 

‘Your cock’s a little attention slut, just like you,’ Louis comments, flattening his palm before he slaps his prick, hard enough that Harry visibly struggles against his binds, trying to close his thighs to protect himself, despite the pornstar moan he lets out when Louis repeats the action, his cock bouncing against his tummy as more slick pools out from his tip.

 

He picks up another clothes peg, surveying Harry’s body, before he leans in and clips it to the meat of his thigh, following with three more straight after, then copying it onto the other leg, so he has a straight line of for pegs on each thigh, arrows leading Louis’ eye inward to his crotch, and his pink arsehole, clenched tight and pretty.

 

He pinches at the soft skin of Harry’s groin, where his thigh and crotch meet, clipping a peg to the skin so that Harry cries out. He places another one opposite, leaning back to check that Harry’s perfectly symmetrical.

 

He still has six pegs left, so he pins one into the soft skin above each of his elbows, then pinches at the soft fat of his arse and clips matching pegs onto each arsecheek, close enough to his hole that Harry starts panting, his cock dribbling steadily against his tummy when Louis slaps it again.

 

Harry cries out, his body tensing and twitching and going bright red. Louis takes the last two clothes pegs in hand, leaning over him to rub over his tight nipples again. Harry draws tight in anticipation, breathing wetly and letting out high little mewls.

 

He wails when Louis closes the first peg onto his right nipple, standing up straight as Harry outpours high needy sounds, interspersed with erratic gasps. Louis clips the other onto his left nipple, and Harry cries out, chest heaving as he sweats, eyes squeezed tight as he takes deep breaths.

 

Louis leans back to look at his boy, pausing to pull his phone out of his joggers and take a picture of him looking so pretty, before he tucks it back into his pocket.

 

He picks up the vibrator, lathering it in lube, before he presses the tip against Harry’s hole, watching him clench down tightly before he relaxes, mewling as Louis presses it in slowly, watching Harry open up as the toy gets thicker, until he’s stretched around the pink toy, only the flared base sticking out of him. Louis twists it, so that it buzzes to life inside of him, and Harry shrieks, toes curling.

 

Louis fucks it into him a few times, feeling around for the spot that will make Harry cry, leaving the toy as it is when Harry gives a wet little sob. Louis settles the tip of the toy against Harry’s spot before he twists at the base, flicking it higher until he can hear the loud buzz of it and Harry’s cock drips more, Harry tightening around the toy as he moans.

 

Louis starts with the first peg he put on him, opening the mouth of it slowly so that Harry cries out, and Louis presses his fingers over the spot straight after, pressing down. Harry’s breathing so hard Louis contemplates going to scrounge around for his asthma pump, a curl of worry tickling at his tummy.

 

‘What’s your colour, angel?’ he asks softly, petting over the red skin, where there’s a mark of two little rectangles from the front of the peg.

 

‘G-green,’ Harry gasps, his voice shot. Louis presses down over the spot a few seconds more before he climbs off the bed, unzipping his suitcase and digging around in the lid pocket until he pulls out Harry’s pump, taking it back to bed with him and setting it down beside his thigh in case.

 

He reaches for the one opposite the one he’s just taken off, pinching the tail of it so the front opens and he’s pulling it off Harry, Harry shrieking as he does. He presses down over the crimson skin before doing the next, but rather than pinch it off, he slaps it sideways, so that he flies off his boy and he sobs.

 

Louis does the next the same way, Harry sobbing with each peg he takes off before he’s crying, sobbing wetly as Louis pets over the six red patches of his tummy, tears streaking down his cheeks. Louis rubs as gently as he can. ‘Colour, baby?’

 

‘Green.’ Harry whimpers, after a short four second delay. His eyes are red and shiny, crying big crocodile tears. His cock is still rock hard, so much so that it looks painful, near purple, and Louis gives him a philanthropic stroke.

 

Louis carries on in the same order he put them on, removing the one underneath his belly button slow so that Harry wails, then quickly slapping off the ones underneath his ribs, pressing his palms against the heated skin to ease it as Harry hiccoughs between wet weeps.

 

For each of his thighs, Louis follows a pattern of taking off slowly and slapping off the next, kissing his right thigh tenderly once all pegs are off and his thigh is indented with four copies of the same rectangle print, coloured red and hot against his lips. He does the same for his other thigh, kissing him once they’re all off and rubbing his palms over his thighs softly as Harry’s chest heaves with big sobs.

 

He flicks the vibrator up higher before he slowly removes the pegs in the crook of his thighs, his cock twitching hard against his tummy as Louis pulls the pegs pinching at the skin between crotch and thigh off, Harry’s hips trying to buck up from his touch.

 

He slaps the pegs off his elbows, pressing his thumb against the red patches as Harry whimpers between wails, before he ducks down to pluck off the ones on his arse, Harry crying harder as he does, massaging his thumbs against the soft skin.

 

He eyes his nipples, the only two pegs left, and he leans over him, fingers poised above each peg as he readies himself to take them off. He pulls them off at the same time and Harry releases an inhuman sounding wail, breathing hard as his chest heaves, and before he can calm, Louis pinches his left nipple between two fingers and twists as hard as he can at the same time that he slaps the right.

 

Harry screams, the shrill sound of it ringing in Louis’ ears as he watches in amazement as Harry convulses, cock jerking as he comes all over himself in thick ropes of white, mouth open and wet as he lets out roaring sobs, his arsehole clenching down on the toy as it buzzes relentlessly at where he’s sensitive.

 

Louis rubs over his thighs until Harry quiets somewhat, crying softly and hiccoughing when Louis asks, ‘Colour?’

 

He has to wait over a minutes but less than five for Harry to sniffle out a weak, ‘Green.’

 

‘Good boy.’ He praises, rubbing his hands up his tummy softly, rubbing Harry’s come all over himself. ‘Are you going to let me fuck you?’

 

Harry takes a few moments before he nods, his cheeks wet as his eyes pour out constant tracks of tears.  Louis pulls at the vibrator, flicking it to a lower setting as he replaces it with his cock. Harry mews once he’s inside of his completely, tightening around him as Louis wastes no time in starting to fuck him.

 

Harry’s sniffling until Louis presses the vibrator, buzzing lowly, against his cock. He cries out, agitating under Louis as his softening cock hardens again, sobbing weakly as Louis rams into him, right against his spot so that Harry starts crying louder again, big heaving sobs as his cock leaks precome, so so wet against his tummy as Louis fucks up against his prostate, his own toes curling.

 

He waits, only letting himself come after he’s fucked the second one out of Harry, pressing the vibrator against his sensitive tip as he sobs and comes weakly, dribbling out over his tummy as Louis presses in deep, coming inside of him and filling him up.

 

He unties him from the posts at the bottom of the bed before he unties his knees from the top, leaving the rope wrapped around him and rather focussing on untying his thighs so that he can move his arms. He pulls him against his chest as soon as he can, rope still wrapped around his thin wrists and his knees, focussing on rather holding him and cooing in his ear, telling him how good he was.

~~13\. BONDAGE~~

 

They sit in the conservatory and eat breakfast, tucked up in the warmth while staring at the cold outside through the frosted glass. Anne used to have bookclub here, Louis remembers Harry telling him. He also remembers Harry telling him that when he was little, it was his favourite room in the house. Louis stores that information, so that one day they can move into a house with a little conservatory and their own little children can do their homework on soft couches surrounded by plants with three jammy dodgers each and some milky tea.

 

Harry’s sitting on the floor reading the newspaper Robin subscribes to, wearing a pair of his ski socks and shovelling coco pops into his mouth. Louis looks down at his iPad momentarily, but when he looks back up, Harry’s staring up at him, turned around to face him completely.

 

He pulls at Louis’ foot until his leg is stretched out along the couch and Harry can rest his cheek against his shin as he blinks up at him in that way he does when he wants something. ‘What if we go upstairs and do number fourteen, then go out for a bit?’

 

‘You don’t even need to ask.’ Louis tells him with a grin, standing up and offering Harry a hand.

 

 

 

He’s alarmingly careful as he winds the rope around Harry’s wrists, tying tight knots just like he did last night, before he winds the rope around his ankles, wrapping them together before he ties a knot and rubs his hand down Harry’s back.

 

Louis presses the ball gag against his mouth, Harry parting his lips and opening wide so Louis can fit it behind his teeth, Harry biting to keep it in place. He buckles it behind his head, testing it to make sure it’s secure.

 

‘Good?’ he asks. Harry garbles something, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, before Louis leans in to kiss his forehead. ‘Good boy.’

 

He rests the blindfold over his eyes, buckling it tight before he fiddles with the padded circles over his eyes. ‘You still Green, baby?’

 

Harry nods, cheek against the duvet as he tries to speak around his gag, only resulting in more drool spilling from his mouth.

 

Louis slips the ring of his keyring around his index finger, Harry curling his fingers so that his alarm rests in his curled palm, so it should be vaguely easy enough to press the button.

 

He kisses Harry’s temple, running his hand down his back. ‘I’m going to put on the earphones now, alright baby? I love you.’

 

He slips the headphones onto Harry’s head, making sure his ears are covered, before he presses play on his phone. It’s just static playing, he knows, loud so that Harry won’t be able to hear anything.

 

He kisses his shoulder once more before he climbs off the bed.

 

He sits down on in the armchair beside the dresser, opening up one of the three folders he has to look over by next week as he watches Harry out the corner of his eye. He doesn’t keep track of time, but it’s definitely been more than ten minutes when he closes his file and sets it down on the chair as he stands up, going to get a head start on lunch for them before they head out.

 

He’s halfway done chopping mushrooms and onions when there’s a shrill ringing coming from upstairs and Louis’ blood runs cold as he sprints up the stairs, two at a time. He careens into their bedroom and jumps onto the bed, pulling the headphones off and kissing Harry’s temple as he fumbles with the buckle of the blindfold until he can pull it off, being greeted to Harry’s red eyes as tears flood down his cheeks.

 

He grapples with the gag until he gets it undone, pinching at the ball before he takes it out of his open mouth, Harry sobbing as soon as he does. His shoulders strain as he struggles against the rope, sobbing as he finally stops pressing down on the button and the ringing ceases.

 

Louis rolls him onto his side and fits up against him, kissing him across his wet cheeks as he takes hold of Harry’s face between his hands. ‘Shh, baby. I’m here, don’t worry, I’m right here.’

 

Harry sobs again, pressing his face against Louis’ as Louis pulls him close, cooing in his ear until his sobs turn to gasping hiccoughs. ‘You weren’t there,’ he whimpers, his tears finally slowing as his eyelashes clump together. ‘I couldn’t hear you or- or feel you. I’m sorry.’

 

‘No, hush pet, it’s alright, I’m so sorry baby.’

 

Harry just sniffles, trying to quiet as he presses his face into Louis’ neck. Louis strokes his hair, kissing his temple as Harry takes a heaving breath, letting it out slowly as Louis kisses him between his eyebrows, one on his eyelid, then one on the tip of his nose.

 

‘I’m going to undo your arms okay baby, I’m right here, okay?’

 

Harry nods, sniffling wetly as Louis kisses his spitty mouth, sitting up before he rolls Harry onto his front gently. He makes quick works of the knots, undoing them calmly until he can set the rope aside, shuffling down lower so he can undo his ankles.

 

He lies back down next to him, opening his arms so that Harry can snuggle into his chest, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry sighs, mouth against Louis’ chest, ‘I’ve ruined this whole thing.’

 

‘No, hush darling. It’s fine. You’re allowed to Red out whenever you want, don’t ever feel like you have to do something, okay baby?’ he soothes, stroking down his arm.

 

Harry nods against his chest. ‘Okay,’ he sighs.

 

‘Don’t worry baby, we can try again, okay? We can try again tonight, how ‘bout that?’

 

Harry nods faintly, letting Louis look after him until he’s feeling a bit better and Louis can finish making him eat something and get him dressed.

 

They wander around aimlessly in the cold. Harry’s soft and snuggly, set into his sweet little mood as rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. They stroll through the public gardens, sitting down on one of the benches to watch the ducks.

 

Harry takes a picture of him playing with a muddy little Labrador pup that runs up to them, sending it to his mum before he posts it on Instagram. Harry pulls him into a baby shop, squeezing Louis’ hand as he coos at children’s toys and hand-sewn bibs. Louis rubs his thumb over Harry’s knuckles through his thick gloves as Harry sighs.

 

They have lunch in a crowded bistro, tucked into the corner as Harry jokes with the waiter and Louis stares at him with heart-eyes.

 

 

It’s later when they get home that they try again, Louis taking all their supplies down to the kitchen as Harry waits patiently, leaning back against the counter with his head down. Harry’d picked out another pair of knickers when they were out, flimsy little white things with a matching flimsy little white bra.

 

Harry steps into the knickers, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder to steady himself as Louis guides them up his calves, passed his knees and up over his thick thighs. He presses fleeting kisses up the line of his smooth thigh as he pulls the knickers up over his pert little arse, tucking his cock into the front before he straightens out the waistband.

 

He pets over his cock before he stands up, reaching for the puddled material of the bra from the kitchen table, encouraging the thin little straps over each of Harry’s arms, settling them over his shoulders.

 

He spins Harry around to clip it together at the back, under his shoulder blades, before he eyes down the arch of his back, tracing down the line of his spine with his thumb before he rests his hands over the swell of his arse, splaying his fingers and squeezing lightly.

 

He lifts Harry up onto the kitchen table, leaning up to kiss him, before he nudges Harry backward, tapping his hip so that he rolls over onto his front, knees bent under himself and face pressed against the kitchen table.

 

‘Hands behind your back, baby.’

 

Harry obeys, wrists crossed at the nape of his back. Louis slips the cuffs around Harry’s wrists, tightening them before he clips them together. He presses a kiss to Harry’s arse before he does the same to his ankles, tracing up his calve where it’s folded under his body.

 

He winds the rope around his elbows, pulling his arms as close together as he can behind his back, his shoulder blades protruding sharply as he presses soft kisses up his arm to his shoulder as soon as he’s done.

 

‘You still Green, baby?’ he breathes against his soft skin, Harry nodding where his forehead is pressed up against the table. ‘I’m going to put the blindfold on now, okay?’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry answers, voice small.

 

Louis brings the blindfold up to his face, so that the two padded circles line up with his closed eyes, holding it with the backs of his fingers as he tries to buckle it closed.

 

‘I’m still here. You can hear me right darling?’ Harry nods. ‘Okay, I’m going to give you your alarm, but you can call me if you feel anything other than Green.’

 

Harry nods again. Louis presses one last kiss to the swell of his arse before he leaves.

 

He strips Harry’s bed and redresses it, balling the sheets up and chucking them into the laundry basket to do tomorrow. When he was younger, he just had a single bed and faded Man U bedding, but Harry grew up as a spoilt Yolandi Visser type and probably has one of the softest double beds he’s ever encountered.  He sets Harry’s pyjamas out on the freshly made bed before he goes back downstairs.

 

He sits down on the couch to tackle his work from where he left off yesterday, skimming through reports before he sits back, setting down to work.

 

It’s been near half an hour when he sets his file down on the coffee table, wiping his hands off on his thighs before he strolls through to the kitchen. Harry looks like he hasn’t moved, folded over quietly as Louis moves the kitchen stool from the counter to the table.

 

He sits down before he rests one hand on his hip. Harry sighs happily.

 

He places his hands where Harry’s thighs meet the swell of his cheeks, his arse up and presented to Louis. The thin knickers stretch tight over the firm golden skin, and Louis almost feels pity for the knickers.

 

He dips his head to press a soft kiss to each cheek, over the nylon, as he sneaks his fingers under the waistband at the back. The nylon stretches over Louis’ hands as he splays his fingers over each cheek, the sight painfully erotic and sending a jolt to his cock in his briefs.

 

He takes a deep breath as he spreads Harry’s arse, the fabric stretching with effort as Louis spreads each firm cheek. Through the nylon, Louis can see the puckering of Harry’s hole, pink and tight. He swallows before leaning in again, pressing a kiss that forces the stretched material down to press over Harry’s hole with the weight of his lips.

 

Harry moans softly as Louis presses short soft kisses to his rim through the fabric before he lets his lips go lax and presses a lazy kiss through the gauzy fabric.

 

When he draws his hand from the back of the knickers and pulls back, Harry whines. Louis gives his arse a short smack for it, Harry releasing a soft, indignant whine afterward, which Louis pointedly ignores.

 

He traces two fingers over the line of the leg-hole, before he’s crooking his fingers under the elastic and pulling sideways, so that Harry’s hole is exposed. Louis blows a whistle of cool air over him then, so that Harry shivers with it.

 

Louis runs his unoccupied thumb over Harry’s rim, making him twitch as Louis circles the rough of his thumb over his smooth skin.

 

Louis looks up at him, flushed and already panting with his mouth red and his forehead creased. He leans in, swiping his tongue over his soft skin before he pulls at the leg-hole of the underwear, giving himself more working space as his other hand comes up to spread Harry open so he can bury his face in his arse.

 

Harry gasps as Louis licks over him, quick and teasing so he can hear Harry whine high in his throat. He works his tongue fast, just fluttering over Harry’s hole to get him wet.

 

Harry’s chest rises and falls quickly with it, hot air panting out through his lips as Louis licks at him sloppily and messily, the slick sound of it enough to make Harry’s cock pulse and his back to arch, trying to fuck back onto Louis’ tongue as he eats him out

 

‘Fingers,’ Harry whimpers as Louis teases around his rim in wet, sloppy circles, ‘fingers please.’

 

Louis grins as he pulls back, his eyes bright and his cheeks wet with spit as he brings two fingers to his mouth and sucks them down to the knuckle.

 

Louis releases his fingers with a wet pop before he rubs them over his pink, slick hole, messy with his spit as Harry twitches under his touch, rubbing the tip of his index around Harry’s rim. He presses his fingertip to Harry’s hole with blunt pressure, pressing until Harry’s body gives way and his fingertip is sinking into tight heat.

 

Harry mewls, his thighs spasming as Louis presses his finger in deeper, right to the knuckle. Louis licks around his finger, wet and dirty as he draws his finger out slowly before thrusting it back in. He spits over where his finger meets Harry’s body, watching it drip down the crease of his arse as he draws his index finger out of him only to press back in.

 

Harry moans, low and gravelly as his body gives way and Louis can quicken pace, fucking his finger in leasurely before he’s teasing the tip of his second finger at his rim.

 

‘Good, kitten?’ Louis asks, twisting his finger.

 

Harry makes a choked noise which Louis takes as a yes before he starts to edge in his next finger.

 

He gives Harry no time to adjust to the stretch before he’s thrusting his fingers, building up a steady speed until he’s fucking him, quick and sharp, purposefully avoiding his spot as Harry rides back against his hand as best he can.

 

He spreads his fingers, watching as Harry’s rim spreads with them, before he leans in and flicks his tongue in the v. Harry wails at that, high and loud, his toes pointing.

 

Louis licks into Harry’s body, his tongue sharp and strong as he presses into him. Harry mewls, his hips pressing back onto Louis’ fingers as they fuck him and he bangs his head against the kitchen table, clenching down so tight around Louis.

 

Louis draws his head back, angling his fingers instead so they jam straight onto Harry’s spot. The shock of it makes Harry cry out, his back arching so that his arse pushes up into his touch as a high mewl forces from his throat.

 

Louis fucks Harry hard on his fingers, working his hand fast as he jabs at his swollen prostate. Harry mews, hole clenching down tight around Louis’ fingers as Louis smacks his arse, watching it jiggle.

 

‘Please Louis.’ he whimpers, his thighs shaking from the effort as Louis fucks his fingers mercilessly and spits down over his fingers.

 

‘You want to come, baby?’ Louis questions, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

Harry nods jerkily and Louis forces his fingers deep into his arse, rubbing tight circles around his prostate as he reaches between his thighs to grab at his cock, wrapping his fist tight around him and jerking him off in short strokes under his head until Harry’s gasping and writhing, his back arching into a bow as he comes with a pitiful wail as Louis milks it out of him.

 

‘Oh, fuck, baby, you’re such a good little slut for me,’ he sighs, Harry’s cock kicking in his hold as he comes all over the kitchen table and clamps down on Louis’ fingers. Harry whinges, his arms straining behind his back as Louis fucks him through it, rubbing his fingers in looser circles around his spot before he’s releasing, letting go of his sensitive cock and he’s pulling his fingers out of him slowly.

 

Louis moves his hands to his hips, pushing Harry’s body forward until there’s more space behind him and Louis clambers up onto the sturdy table, pushing down his joggers to grasp at his cock, working over himself fast as he presses his head against his messy hole. He rests one hand possessively on his arse, squeezing the soft skin as he bucks forward, the tip of his cock just pressing inside his boy. He comes all over him, painting his slick pink hole white before he smacks his arse once more, taking a deep breath as his high washes over him.

 

He eats his come out of him, licking at the decadent mess of his rim until he’s shiny with spit and mewing quietly. Louis uncuffs him gently, untying his elbows so that Harry can rest his arms at his sides when Louis walks around the table to undo his blindfold, pressing a soft peck to each eyelid.

 

‘Colour, baby?’

 

Harry sighs, going easily as Louis pulls him towards the edge of the table to sit up. ‘Green.’

 

He kisses his forehead as Harry smiles dopily, wrapping his arms around him as Louis hoists him up, carrying him back upstairs to dress his floppy body in his pyjamas, before he guides a smiley Harry back downstairs to make dinner together.

~~14\. SENSORY DEPRIVATION~~

 

 

The spend Sunday lazing around the house, fucking in Harry’s parents’ bed and in the kitchen and in the pool before taking a long bath. They drive back in the afternoon, sated and happy before harry falls asleep in the passenger seat.

 

 

 

All Louis can think about during his meetings on Monday is his belt, thumbing over the buckle as he hardly processes any of what is said. He sends Harry a picture of his lap, dick hard under the sterling silver buckle of his belt, accompanied by _can’t wait for tonight xx_

 

 

 

Harry bends over the arm of couch easily, offering his arse up to Louis as Louis folds his belt in half, staring at the swell of Harry’s arse as he bites his lower lip.

 

He takes a deep breath before he’s sweeping his arm forward, his belt smacking against Harry’s arse with a loud crack. Harry cries out and stills, staring at the bright red line that appears across his arsecheek. His blood is roaring in his ears as he draws his arm back again and forehands again, smacking his belt across the width of Harry’s arse so that he jolts forward with a loud whimper.

 

Louis lands a third blow, then a forth, feeling dizzy as his belt cracks against the soft flesh of Harry’s arse and blood rushes to the surface, colouring him red as a Kenyan sunset. Harry howls, starting to cry and clawing at the couch as he arches his arse up to Louis after each thrust; he can’t seem to understand how he wants more, jerking away but wailing as he presses back into it.

 

Louis swings his belt like a tennis racket, breath hitching at the satisfying sound of it thwacking against Harry’s skin, piercing as a starter gun. He’s sweating, his hands almost shaking as he draws his arm back to land a heavy whip to Harry’s bum, watching the swell of it burn red and jiggle at the impact.

 

Harry’s arse bleeds from scarlet to candy apple to lava to carmine, before he starts to tinge Byzantium, and Louis uses all his force to land a last crack, hitting him so Harry jars forward and presses his face into the couch as he sobs.

 

He traces his hand down his spine gently, so that Harry turns his cheek against the cushion, eyes wide and wet and cheeks streaked with tears. ‘Shh,’ Louis coos, ‘it’s alright. What’s your colour baby?’

 

Harry tries to swallows his sobs, trying to breathe as he pants, until Louis calms him until he’s just crying softly, letting out little hitches. ‘Green, Daddy.’

 

‘I’m gonna fuck you, okay?’ Harry nods weakly, sniffling and wiping his snotty nose against the couch as he tries to straighten his legs, arching his arse up to Louis.

 

Louis fingers him open quickly, pressing him open with three fingers before he slicks himself up. He chances a light touch to Harry’s arse, Harry’s breath hitching at trace of his hand when he grazes his fingers over the angry red lines. His skin is scalding hot when he presses his palm flat to him, and Harry’s breath catches, gasping softly as he turns his face into the couch.

 

He spreads Harry as gently as he can so he can start to press in, edging forward until he’s halfway before he stills to pass his belt under Harry’s stomach, sliding it down so that he’s holding onto both ends of it as it sits at where legs bend away from torso.

 

He pulls lightly on the belt, so that he’s pulling Harry back onto him slowly until he’s pushed inside him, hips against Harry’s arse, and Harry whimpers at the feeling of Louis touching his tender skin. He works his hips backward, Harry shifting forward as he pulls out, before he pulls Harry back onto him again, a bit harder so Harry cries out weakly.

 

Louis repeats, nudging his hips forward as he pulls Harry back so that their hips smack together softly and Harry keens, gasping wetly as Louis pulls out and echoes his thrust, fucking into him harder so his hips slap against his tender arse and Harry cries out.

 

Harry rocks down against the armrest, fresh tears leaking from his eyes each time Louis’ hips press against his arse, getting harder with each thrust, until Louis is aiming for his spot, fucking downwards so that his cockhead rubs over his prostate on each drag as he pulls him back onto his hips, wrapping his belt once around each hand to get a better grip on it, fucking into him tougher so that they slap together crudely, loud with the stuttered gasps that leave Harry’s lips, crying out softly each time Louis rubs against his spot and smacks against his bum.

 

He skin colours even brighter red, a mottled mess of raspberry and mulberry as Louis twists his belt around his hand once more, biceps bulging as he pulls Harry back onto him faster, fucking into him so that Harry sobs, clawing at the couch as he arches his back.

 

Harry humps down against the couch cushion as he bites down, cheeks wet and eyelashes dark as Louis rams into him, the backs of their thighs slapping together as Louis uses the belt as a reign, pulling him back and fucking him like an animal.

 

‘Fuck baby, I’m gonna come,’ he gasps, fucking into him harder as he fills with fire and electricity, standing up on his toes to lean into it, sweating at the nape of his neck as he bites his lip, and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Harry sobs, throat thick as he scrabbles for purchase, hands balling up into fists as Louis rabbits against his arse before he pulls out, working his fist over himself and holding his belt with one lax hand before he’s coming, jaw slack as he groans and his toes curl, coming over Harry’s lower back and blushing arse.

 

He’s panting as Harry starts to hump against the arm of the couch, hips rocking down sharply as he whines high in the back of his throat, hips slowing to little twitches as he sobs wetly, coming onto the upholstery as his thighs tremble, arsehole clenching around nothing as he cries in earnest, gasping and hiccoughing when Louis lands a sharp blow to his arse to force the last bit of come out of him.

 

Afterward, Louis rubs ointment into his bright pink bum while Harry spends the rest of the night lying on his tummy. He’s already starting to bruise proper within an hour, turning purple and almost a bit blue. Louis feels kind of bad, but Harry looks so blissed out that he can’t help but feel even more hopelessly in love with his little wonder of a boy.

~~15\. IMPACT PLAY~~

 

 

Harry sends him whiny messages throughout the day about how sore his bum is and Louis still feels vaguely guilty, until Harry sends him a picture of his cock hard in his jeans.

 

_just thinking about last night has me so hard lou :(_

 

Louis gets up to lock his office door, sitting down and pulling out his cock and working himself until he’s hard, sending Harry a picture.

 

_not fair :(((_

 

Louis just sends back a _;)_

 

He only has to wait a minute before his phone’s ringing. ‘Lou,’ Harry whimpers down line, his voice sounding tinny, ‘can I touch, please?’

 

‘Where are you?’ Louis slows down his strokes as he asks.

 

‘Bathroom.’ Harry chokes out, his voice raspy and breathless.

 

‘Alright, touch yourself baby. Wanna hear how sweet you sound when you come.’

 

Louis keeps his phone tucked against his ear so that he can listen to Harry’s cacophony of stifled little gasps and moans with the soft slap of him working himself loud in the background.

 

Harry comes with the sweetest whimper of Louis’ name, panting softly down the line as Louis lets himself come into the palm of his hand, wiping himself and tucking his softening dick back into his jeans as he tells Harry he loves him and puts down.

 

 

 

Harry stops off at the deli after school, sending Louis pictures of the ginger display and asking him if they look alright. Harry buys a ton of healthy stuff with no preservatives and farmed organically, sending Louis excited texts about gluten-free oats while Louis tries to contain the annoying fondness he feels towards the twenty-year old.

 

When he gets home, Harry’s making something that smells nice and will probably make him live longer in the long run, so he doesn’t question it. ‘Check on top of the microwave,’ Harry says when Louis fits up against his back to kiss his cheek, rubbing his tummy in greeting as he breathes in the scent of Harry; crayons and finger paint and olive shampoo.

 

Padding over to the microwave, Louis bites his lip. On top of the microwave Harry has put three pieces of ginger in the porcelain dish of fruit. Louis picks up the biggest of the three, testing the feel of it in his hands and he takes out a knife and sits down at the kitchen counter.

 

Louis carves it while Harry cooks, leaning over the chopping board as he slices away the skin, peeling it and slicing it into smooth thick shape, carving a little ridge near the bottom before he skins the sides of the root until they’re straight, and the little chunk is shaped nice thick curve and with a half-peeled handle.

 

Harry rests his chin over his shoulder, taking the root from him once he’s done and examining it closely until his timer goes off.

 

It’s only after dinner that they both head to their bedroom, giddy with nerves as they undress and Harry climbs up onto the bed, shifting around until he’s offering his arse up to Louis, his head resting on his pillow. Louis gets a little dish of water, setting the root down beside it before he wets his fingers.

 

Harry presses his face into the mattress as Louis works him open with water on his fingers, not having to do much until Harry’s open enough from day after day of fucking. He draws out his fingers before dipping the ginger into the water, shaking it off with a flick of his wrist before guiding it up to Harry’s hole.

 

He presses it in slowly and as soon as just the tip of it is in, Harry’s gasping, clenching down on it before he whines and tries to relax as best he can as Louis presses it inside him, right until it’s up to the ridge, only the little handle sticking out. Harry’s breathing hard, shoulders blades standing out against his back as he grips to the duvet, panting.

 

‘How’s it feel, baby?’

 

Harry clenches down again, almost like he can’t help it. He lets out a tiny whine. ‘Hot. Burns.’

 

‘It’s more sore when you tighten, yeah?’ Louis asks gently, trailing his hand up the back of his thigh tenderly. Harry nods, bowing his back as he whimpers. Louis tuts, reaching up to palm at his arse so that Harry relaxes into it properly, trying to reign in his breathing.

 

Louis tuts once more before drawing his hand back, swinging it forward until it smacks against Harry’s arse. Harry lets out a pained squeak of ‘Daddy!’ before Louis gifts an identical smack to his other cheek, Harry clenching tight at the contact.

 

Wikipedia says that when he smacks him, and Harry tenses up on default, it makes him burn more, because of the ginger oil. Louis keeps that in mind, landing a flat-palmed smack to the lower half of his arse cheek, so that it bounces upwards and Harry cries out.

 

‘I’m going to get the flogger out, alright pet?’ Louis asks softly, soothing his hand over where Harry’s arse is flushing red, even with his purpling bruises.

 

‘Yes Daddy,’ Harry answers in a small voice, following it with a quiet, ‘Green’ when Louis asks his colour.

 

Louis takes the flogger out of the draw, testing the weight of it in his palm before he drags it through his other hand, testing out the feel of the thinly-braided leather strands. He crosses back to Harry, trailing the tips of the flogger up the backs of his thighs, touching him ever so slightly when they graze over his bruised arse, making him twitch so that he whimpers again.

 

‘You can cry, okay kitten? And if it feels like too much or it’s too sore, please use your words. Don’t be scared to Red out.’ Louis tells him, trying to keep his tone gentle but wanting Harry to know he can stop things if he doesn’t want them.

 

‘Yes, sir.’

 

Louis bends down to kiss his bum, over one of the darker bruises, before standing back to full height and giving him a first hit to test it out, just a soft swat, but Harry still whines the strips of leather slap against his mottled arse.

 

He tries again, landing a harsher smack so that the tiny braids thwack against him and Harry gasps. Louis keeps going harder, until the flogger cracks against his arse like a whip, slapping at his skin as Harry gasps for air, burying his face in the duvet as tears stream down his cheeks.

 

His arse is a stippled mess, covered in every shade between purple and red, a masterpiece of bruise and blush as Louis smacks him harder, until Harry starts to cry proper, nose running and spit drooling out the sides of his mouth as he clenches down so hard on the ginger root that Louis can see his tiny hole twitching around it.

 

Harry sobs into the mattress, as Louis lands a particularly harsh smack to his arse, smacking loud enough that he winces, before Harry turns his cheek against the duvet, mouth open and wet as he whimpers Yellow three times in a row, squeezing his eyes shut as his mouth pulls down at the corners.

 

Louis drops the flogger on the bed next to him and rather just uses his hands to massage over his arse as light as he can, rubbing him softly over where he’s hurt him as Harry quiets slightly. Louis reaches between his thighs to palm at his cock, gone slightly soft before he wraps his hand around him to coax him back to full hardness.

 

Louis gives him one last stroke before he pulls his hand off, resting his hands on his hips and pulling him backwards, until his knees are at the edge of the bed and Louis’ flipping him over onto his back before he can push him down, so his back lies flat against the bed, arse hanging off and thighs open for Louis to kneel between.

 

He takes him into his mouth, sucking on him tightly until he’s hard on his tongue, sniffling as he wipes at his cheeks with the back of his wrist, his chest heaving. Louis sucks him deeper, reaching up to press against the root so that it shifts inside of him and Harry whinges wetly.

 

He sucks him slowly, swirling his tongue over the tip and palming his balls until Harry moans softly, tummy quivering. Louis moves his hand from the root to his left thigh, pushing it open until it’s near flat to the side of the bed.

 

He takes him in to the back of his throat, getting him wet, before he goes back to just sucking on his tip, flicking his tongue against his slit as he holds his thigh open, his mouth acting a good distraction when he draws his right hand back to swat at his inner thigh, hard so that it ripples and he gasps, arse clenching around the ginger.

 

Louis sucks him down further when he slaps his thigh harder, higher up so that his thighs twitch to close and he lets out a high yowl, throwing his head back. Louis does it again, until the sensitive skin must be smarting, going pink from the harsh attention to it, and Harry’s toes curl, his cock dribbling bitter onto his tongue as he pulls tight and relaxes, making little whiny sounds like he’s going to come.

 

Louis pulls off his cock, keeping his palm flat as he smacks his upper left thigh, then holds the right one still and smacks the soft inside of it too, Harry crying out on impact, before he’s moving inwards, resting his left hand over his cock to hold it down flat against his belly as he slaps his balls hard, so that the slap rings in the wet silence of his room and Harry squeaks, drawn tight and mewing, before Louis lets go of his cock, rising higher on his knees and pressing his hand down on the side of his tummy for leverage before he uses all the strength he can muster to slap his cock, making it bounce against his tummy before he slaps his balls again, twice in quick succession, before finally swatting the shiny pink tip of his cock, and Harry lets out an animalistic shriek when he comes, back lifting off the bed as Louis flicks his cockhead once more, so that it jerks again, shooting come up to collar bones.

 

Harry’s arse is tender and sore so Louis rubs more ointment into his skin after they have a lazy shower together, washing each other’s hair as Harry blinks owlishly at him, not quite out of his soft space yet. Louis feeds him three biscuits after helping him into one of his dad’s huge t-shirts, pouring him some of his strawberry juice while Harry snuggles into his side.

 

It takes near an hour until Harry’s not so hazy and Louis can help him to the bathroom, brushing their teeth side by side and sharing a quick minty kiss before tucking into bed and falling asleep fast, Louis’ arm slung over his waist as he pets at his belly.

~~16\. FIGGING~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for: entire hands up private bits, dirty talk, unprotected sex, a stupid amount of fluff at the end**

Louis wakes up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. He stumbles out in search of Harry’s warmth, sliding open their bedroom doors and turning into the kitchen. Harry’s just leaning against the kitchen table, staring at the list where it’s stuck to the fridge.

 

‘Darling, what are you doing? Come back to bed.’ Louis says around a yawn, shuffling to stand beside him before he loops his arm around his narrow waist and pulls him against his side.

 

‘M’nervous.’

 

‘Well come be nervous in bed, please.’

 

Harry follows him back to their bed, flopping down as Louis pulls the duvet up to their necks, their legs tangling as they face each other. ‘So, what’s bugging you, pet?’

 

‘I don’t know. Just nervous about the whole…fisting thing.’

 

‘We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, babe. We can stop the whole list thing right now if you ask.’ Louis assures him, searching for his hand under the duvet before entwining their fingers.

 

‘No, like. I don’t wanna stop at all, just kinda nervous about having your whole hand inside me,’

 

Louis hums in thought. ‘Well, remember how the first time we fucked, you were practically terrified of my dick, but now you’re so good at taking me. So don’t worry too much darling, I’m sure you’ll be fine. And look,’ he holds out his hand, pressing his fingers tight together and tucking his thumb forward, ‘that’s not so big, is it?’

 

Harry shakes his head. ‘What if I cry?’ he asks softly.

 

‘You know your colours?’ Harry nods. ‘Then I’ll stop if you Red, and I’ll slow down if you Yellow. If you cry, I’ll just go a bit slower, and I won’t stop unless you ask me to.’

 

Harry nods into his neck before he draws back slightly to press his nose into Louis’ cheek. ‘Can I still have my alarm? Just in case I can’t, like-’

 

‘Of course my angel, you can keep your alarm with you whenever you want. Now are you still feeling nervous?’

 

‘Little bit, but I’ll be fine.’

 

Louis snuggles closer to give him a tender peck, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. ‘Of you will. Just think about it this way, you’ve made it through the week so far with me making your ass purple with my belt and sticking a piece of ginger inside you. You’ll be just fine.’

 

Harry nods, cuddling closer until their chests are pressed together and their hearts beat in sync.

 

 

 

_I’m going to be all loose :(_

 

Louis reads the message with a little snort, his phone hidden under the conference table and he ignores the ED’s presentation. _most probably darling, youre going to be taking a lot. but it will be so hot_

 

_we’re only seeing zayn on Saturday right ?_

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. _why? you wanna be nice and tight when he fucks you?_

 

_louuuuuuu :(_

 

_hush darling, go back to your children, daddy’s in a meeting. See you and your little ass later xxx_

 

 

 

When Louis does get home, it’s later than anticipated, and Harry’s curled up on the couch looking all soft and damp from a shower as he takes a bite of toast, messing crumbs all over his lap.

 

Louis sets down his bag to come up behind him, bending over the couch to wrap his arms around his neck in some sort of hug as Harry tilts his chin up and grins at him. Louis leans down to kiss him and gets a smear of jam on his lower lip that he licks off with a swipe of his tongue.

 

‘Sorry to have kept you waiting, kitten,’

 

Harry shoves the last bite of toast into his mouth, standing up to dust his lap off before he comes around the couch to give Louis a proper hug. ‘You took ages,’ he whines softly, pressing his face into his shirt, ‘been wanting your hands on me all day. In me, actually.’

 

Louis kisses him again, pulling him into their bedroom as Harry undoes his tie and slides his jacket off his shoulders. They break for Louis to pull off Harry’s t-shirt before undoing the bow of his joggers, letting them crumple to the floor as Harry struggles with his belt and Louis unbuttons his shirt.

 

He pushes Harry back onto the bed gently and wipes at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, holding eye contact as he sucks it into his mouth. He pads to the bathroom with Harry still watching him.

 

He spreads a towel out across the middle of the bed, one of the nice soft ones that his mum would have a conniption over if she knew what they were going to do with it. Harry lies flat on his back, knees back up and legs spread so that Louis has space to lie on his front between them.

 

‘Pass me the lube, please babe.’ Harry stretches to wrap his hand around the bottle on his bedside table, passing it to Louis as Louis settles on his elbows. He slicks up his fingers, settling himself on his elbows as he presses a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. He presses the first fingers into him slowly, up to the first knuckle before he twists it around, crooking it to push at Harry until he opens up for him, soft and hot inside as Louis strokes at him tenderly.

 

He presses in his second finger soon after, crooking the two of them open to stretch him out before he’s scissoring them, pressing up and down until Harry gives way, relaxing down into the mattress with a contented hum and giving Louis more work space. He thinks back to Harry’s interest in the speculum, thinks about slicking it up and having him lie back as Louis presses it inside him. He shakes his head to focus.

 

He strokes his fingers up, until they brush against his spot and Harry moans breathily, lips in a pretty pout and eyes closed lightly as he drops his knees open more, one hand resting above his head and the other over his chest.

 

Louis kisses his pelvis as he squeezes in a third finger, the three of them pressed together tightly before he spreads them outwards, pushing at Harry’s velvety centre until it slackens. He works him on three fingers until he’s fucking back into it, greedy as he bucks down into Louis’ hand as Louis traces over his spot lightly.

 

When Harry’s relaxed enough, Louis prods his pinkie at his hole, pushing it in slowly as Harry sucks in a sharp breath, staying perfectly still as Louis slips his four fingers back in up until the second knuckle, Harry breathing hard. He breathes out through his nose as Louis presses in deeper, until Harry’s hole is stretching around all four of his fingers, and Harry’s biting his lip, fingers twitching against his chest.

 

Louis kisses along his inner thigh, going as far up as his neck allows. ‘You’re alright darling, not too big, yeah?’ Harry nods once, trying to relax at the stretch. ‘Daddy’s cock’s bigger right? And we both know how good you are at taking me, right kitten?’ Harry nods again.

 

Louis strokes his hand over the jut of his hipbone with his thumb, fucking his four fingers into him so slow that Harry’s cock starts to leak against his tummy as he starts to feel good, Louis rubbing against his spot just so when he curls his fingers up. Harry starts moaning loudly, Louis reaching up to stroke his cock slowly in time with each slow push of his fingers, drawing back his foreskin and thumbing over his slit each time he nudges against his prostate.

 

He pulls his fingers out of him to lather them up in more lube, spreading lube all over his hand before he rubs more around Harry’s already slick arse, just in case.

 

He presses his four fingers back into him smoothly, Harry breathing out evenly as he starts to fuck him properly on them, building up an easy rhythm on in and out to the width of his knuckles until Harry is soft and relaxed and at ease.

 

He rubs over his prostate once before he draws his fingers out a bit so his thumb can rub at where he’s stretched to accommodate, easing the pressure of his rim before he pulls his hand out completely. He tucks his fingers together, tucking his thumb up against them like a little bird beak before he presses the point of his fingers up against his arse.

 

Harry breathes as Louis presses into him, biting his lip as a crease etches between his eyebrows at the stretch. Louis fucks the tips of all five fingers into Harry, gentle until he can press in further, working in past the second knuckle of his middle finger. He rubs at his tummy in soothing circles, just above his cock as he twists his fingers side to side, pressing in deeper and drawing back, deeper and drawing back, until he’s up to the bumps of his knuckles, and he slides his thumb downwards to ease the stretch as he holds he breath and presses forward, until his knuckles are squeezing into Harry and Harry mews.

 

He’s stretched so wide around the width of his fingers, clenching down until Louis grabs at his cock and strokes him so that he relaxes, thumbing at the little v underneath his cock head so that Harry moans softly, Louis drawing his hand out and pressing back in to get him acclimatised.

 

He applies more pressure when he fucks into him, so that he’d getting past the widest part of his hand and the elastic of Harry’s body is sucking him in, pulling his hand in until he’s up to the knuckle at the base of his thumb, staring in wonder as where his hand has almost disappeared inside him.

 

He pulls out to coat his hand in more lube before he presses right back into him, only stopping once his whole thumb is inside and all that’s sticking out are two centimetres of his hand. Louis gasps, his cock dripping wet over his tummy as Louis lets go of him to rather rub at his hole soothingly.

 

‘Lou,’ Harry whimpers, squirming as Louis presses forward.

 

‘You’re so good, baby, so good for me,’ Louis coos, pulling his hand out and fucking back in, pushing forward so that he watches in awe as his whole hand disappears inside his boy. His mouth feels dry, the sight of his wrist disappearing into what is normally Harry’s tiny hole has his head spinning, just his rope tattoo visible.

 

Harry’s panting, moaning when Louis’ thumb bumps against his fleshy bump. ‘Daddy,’ he keens, both hands now fisted in the bedding as Louis starts to move his hand, fucking it into him so his wrist starts to press inside him too.

 

It’s filthy, the sound of him working his entire fist loud and slick with lube in the quiet of their bedroom, Harry’s arse stretching to take him when he draws his hand out and pushes back in. Louis rests a hand on Harry’s hip to keep him still, looking up the line of his body to make eye contact but getting distracted.

 

‘Fuck, baby, look,’ Louis gasps, pressing his fist up so that Harry’s tummy does the same, pouched out with the shape of Louis’ hand inside of him.

 

Harry looks down at his tummy and groans, raw and guttural and Louis draws his hand out to watch his tummy iron flat, before the bump of his hand becomes visible again when he fucks back in. He tries spreading his fingers, pressing his thumb up so that the bump pooches out more and Harry keens through his teeth, head falling back heavily against the mattress.

 

Louis holds him down as he works his hand in and out of him, trying to start up a faster tempo that has his knuckle bumping against his spot, his belly bulging with the movements of his hand as Harry’s cock seems to dribble an endless supply of prefuck, wet and fat against his hip.

 

He picks up his cock, holding him tightly and rubbing his thumb down hard over his silky head until Harry screams, his thighs clamping down around his arms as he arches off the bed. He sounds like nothing Louis’ ever heard. His voice breaks and his cock jerks in his hold, his tummy dappled in white as he slumps down onto the bed and clenches down tight on Louis’ hand.

 

Louis works out the last of his come from his cock before stroking over his belly tenderly, cooing as Harry hiccoughs. He’s extra slow when he draws his hand out of him, the sound of it wet and filthy with Harry’s disjointed panting and little whimpers.

 

He looks amazing, gaping and wet and pink and Louis can’t resist pressing two fingers into him to feel Harry clench weakly, his body too stretched out. Louis leans forward to swipe his tongue over his rim, pressing the tip of it inside him so that Harry mews like a tuckered out kitten.

 

Louis rubs up his cock with his thumb once more as he licks inside him slowly before withdrawing. He slicks himself up carelessly, leaning over Harry’s body and nudging his legs open again so he can fit between them. He kisses at Harry’s bloodred cheeks as he presses inside him easily.

 

Louis’ breath catches in his throat because he’s never felt Harry like this, so open around his cock as he fucks into him fast. Harry moans weakly, hooking one ankle around the back of Louis’ knee as encouragement as Louis fucks into him until he’s coming, balls deep inside him.

 

Harry’s dazed out for the next half hour, soft and sleepy and sweet when Louis makes him tea and finger combs through his hair. He herds him into a shower, washing him slowly as Harry hums, content.

~~17\. FISTING~~

 

 

The rest of Harry’s week seems to be a breeze, while Louis seems to be having another week from hell. He has stacks of work and endless emails and an hour long call from his boss, but Harry is an absolute angel, making him tea and making sure he doesn’t forget to eat and drawing him into the shower to wash his hair. Harry’s got a strict no bum-business rule until Saturday so he rather massages Louis’ back and works into the soles of his feet to help him relax. Louis wants to tell him that Harry doesn’t need to do anything for him to try and ‘make up’ for not having sex because that’s stupid, but Harry is good with his hands. Very good.

 

Louis finally emails the ED on Saturday afternoon while Harry’s out, relaxed and stress-relieved by the time Harry gets back. It’s probably not good how quickly Louis pounces on the fresh bread he’s picked up, cradling it to his chest and retreating to the couch before breaking off a corner and stuffing it into his mouth.

 

Harry sighs but follows after packing everything away, his jeans kicked off as he stretches across Louis lap and bites off a chunk of bread. ‘Would it be weird,’ he starts, pointedly avoiding Louis by gathering up the crumbs on his top in the palm of his hand, ‘if I maybe shaved again?’

 

Louis rubs his palm up his shin. It’s prickly, kind of, but the hair is still soft and fair as it grows back. ‘Whatever you want, darling. If you want to shave, then go for it; my opinion is irrelevant.’

 

Harry nods before reaching for the brown bag from Louis again. They’ve nearly eaten through a third. ‘But like, would you like it?’

 

‘Of course, baby. But don’t do something just because I like it.’

 

‘No, no, I want to! Just wanted to check that if wouldn’t like, turn you off?’

 

Louis pulls him to sit up by his wrist so that he can kiss him. And steal the bread back. ‘You gonna shave your bits too?’

 

‘I was thinking of maybe like shaving everything, but having a little patch of hair just above my dick. Thought it might make it look nice.’

 

‘Considerate.’ Louis teases with his mouth full.

 

 

 

They get to Zayn’s just around six after sharing a quick shower, Harry still a little damp and bright-eyed when Zayn lets them in. There’s a thick cloud of tension in the room as Zayn gives each of them a beer, asking Harry about his day before he sips from his bottle, eyes darting to Louis.

 

After his first beer, Zayn manages to relax somewhat. He still looks a bit shifty, but not like he’s expecting either him or Harry to rob him, which is good. Louis gets up while Zayn’s trying to explain the exhibit his boss is allowing him to curate to a wide-eyed Harry.

 

He sits down next to Zayn, fitting up against his side and nursing his second beer. Zayn relaxes into it as Louis’ thigh presses against his, hardly paying him any mind until Louis cuts him off by whistling softly.

 

Zayn quiets as Louis locks eyes with his boy, patting Zayn’s thigh. ‘Harry, here.’

 

Harry flips immediately at Louis’ tone, setting down his half-empty bottle before he slides off the couch, crawling over to Zayn slowly. He’s a true masterpiece, falling into his sweet obedient role at Louis’ word.

 

Louis pulls on Zayn’s thigh suggestively, encouraging him to spread his legs for Harry to slot between. ‘Belt off, please babe,’ he softly says to Zayn, not wanting to spook him.

 

Zayn does as Louis says, the rattling buckle loud in the tense quiet. Once his belt is off, Louis reaches into his lap to pop open his button and pull down his zip. He gives Harry a look, nods once, then sits back as Harry leans forward and pulls his jeans down. He goes to pull at his underwear but Louis shakes his head.

 

‘No, those stay. Hands behind your back, baby.’

 

Harry blinks at him before crossing his arms behind his back, holding onto his elbows as he leans forward and licks over where Zayn is hard beneath the thin material of his underwear. Harry sucks him sloppily through his pants, making a spitty mess and filthily loud noises.

 

Zayn’s breathing heavy. ‘Relax. He likes it when you take control.’ Louis murmurs encouragingly, watching as Zayn reaches down to comb through his hair. ‘He’s good, isn’t he?’

 

Harry’s hardly doing much, just lapping over where Zayn is rock hard in his pants so that the material clings wetly to him, but Zayn gives a clipped nod, breathing deep through his nose as Harry winds him up.

 

‘Enough.’ Harry draws back and looks up at him expectantly. Louis pats his lap, making Harry stumble to get where Louis wants him. Louis draws him in for a soft little kiss, stroking down his side gently before he fits his hand against his neck to hold his jaw. He draws Harry back, and rather guides him mouth-first to turn towards Zayn, pulling him forward until Zayn’s lips meet his.

 

Harry moans softly as Louis listens to the slick sound of Zayn licking into his mouth, pulling his lower lip between his teeth so that Harry gasps.

 

When Louis lets go and stands up, Harry and Zayn both follow. Louis leads Harry by his wrist to Zayn’s bedroom while Zayn follows along behind, closing the door with a soft snick behind them.

 

Louis pulls Harry forward by his belt loops, kissing him hungrily while Zayn watches, before drawing back and pulling Zayn in by the hem of his shirt so he can kiss him too. Zayn opens his mouth eagerly, his lips soft and yielding before Louis draws back and raises an expectant eyebrow until Zayn pulls Harry against him and they fall into each other.

 

They kiss eagerly for ages and Louis searches inside himself for the spark of jealousy he’s expecting, but he finds nothing except extreme arousal at watching his pretty-faced boyfriend makeout with his model-faced best friend, pulling at his t-shirt and moaning into his mouth as Louis pulls his own shirt off, chucking the lube onto the bed before he goes to shadow against Harry’s back, kissing along the line of his shoulder so that Harry sighs happily, reaching back with one hand to cup around the back of his neck as Zayn licks into his mouth.

 

Zayn breaks off the kiss, stepping away from Harry before guiding him to the bed. Harry kicks off his pants before he sits down, edging into the centre of the bed before pulling Louis by his wrist. Louis makes his wait, stepping out of his jeans then kicking off his pants as Zayn does the same, reaching down for the lube and sitting down next to Harry as Zayn presses against his left side, the three of them sitting up against the headboard.

 

Louis pulls Harry’s legs open, his legs bent as Louis uncaps the lube to wet his fingers, leaning down to kiss his shoulder as Harry pulls Zayn back in for a kiss. The position’s not the best but Louis slides his hand down Harry’s tummy, past his stiff cock to sneak between his cheeks as Harry tilts his hips up in response, splays his thighs open wider.

 

Louis kisses down his chest as he rubs the pads of his fingers over his hole in small little circles before applying pressure to the centre, pressing into him with two fingers. He can tell Harry isn’t expecting it when he goes straight for his prostate, curling his fingers to rub against the swollen bump inside him, his hand slotting into position to tease his spot with extreme certainty, knowing his baby’s body well enough that he knows just where to touch him.

 

Harry moans, the sound of him sucking on Zayn’s tongue loud as Louis laves his tongue over his nipple, feeling it tighten under his tongue before he bites on it softly. Harry arches up into it, breaking away from Zayn with a wet pant before Zayn cranes his head to kiss at his neck instead, sliding his hand down Harry’s tummy to stroke at his cock slowly.

 

Louis presses in a third finger as he kisses down lower before he’s sucking on the tiny bump of one of his extra nipples, getting a pretty little gasp out of Harry. He spreads his fingers, stretching Harry open before he rubs over his prostate again, pressing down hard so Harry’s toes curl and he lets out a growly little moan of ecstasy.

 

He keeps his rhythm steady and precise, fucking Harry with controlled jabs of his fingers as Harry presses down against his hand slightly, pulling Zayn back up to his mouth. Zayn gets distracted, his hand slowing to a stand-still and Harry whines, bucking his hips. Louis decides he’s ready.

 

He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on Zayn’s bed, before he reaches under Harry’s chin with a finger, dragging his mouth away from Zayn and rather pulling him in for a kiss while Zayn starts to kiss him under his ear.

 

They makeout lazily, taking turns on Harry’s mouth, before Harry starts whining softly, bucking his hips up into thin air and earning a slap to his flank from Louis. Zayn pulls back, reaching across Harry to grab onto Louis’ forearm, holding him lightly just above his wrist. His eyes are wide and dark, like some sort of beautiful predator.

 

‘Can I?’ he asks softly as Harry starts kissing Louis’ jaw, hands running along his shoulders. Louis doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but he nods anyway.

 

Zayn manhandles Harry down to the foot of the bed, so that his head’s hanging off and his legs are spread wide enough for Zayn to fit between them, kissing at the bared column of his throat, down his chest and over his belly button. He noses against the patch of neatly trimmed hair above Harry’s cock, kissing up the crease of where his thigh and crotch meet.

 

Zayn looks back at him, raising his eyebrows before looking pointedly at where Harry’s head is hanging off the edge of the bed and Louis understands. He slides off the bed, crossing round to the front.

 

Zayn edges back up the bed for the lube, picking up one of the condoms on the bedside before he fits himself back between Harry’s thighs as Louis strokes his fingers over Harry’s jaw, making him look up at him, upside down.

 

Zayn’s got a high bed, so the angle isn’t awful, but Louis has to bend his knees a little uncomfortably when he guides his cock into Harry’s mouth, Harry humming around him happily as Zayn tears open the condom with his teeth.

 

The position makes things easy, Harry’s throat open so that Louis can press in slowly, nudging at the back of his throat and pressing past Harry’s gag reflex as Harry swallows around him and takes him deeper, until his chin presses against Louis’ pubes.

 

Harry sucks him down greedily, Louis pressing into his mouth and gawping because he can _see_ himself stretching out his throat. It’s partially terrifying, like he could break him so easily when he can see what he’s doing to him so clearly, but Harry moans, spreading his legs wider for Zayn and gripping at his bicep with one hand, the other trying to reach up for Louis, scratching over his tummy softly until Louis tangles their fingers together.

 

Zayn rolls the condom down over himself, slicking himself up briefly before he lowers himself between Harry’s legs, holding tight to the base of his cock. His hands are shaking slightly. Louis wonders what he’s thinking, about to fuck his best friend when the last time he’d touched him like this was three years ago. The thought makes him buck his hips forward deeper into Harry’s mouth, so that he makes a sort of gagging noise, but doesn’t quite gag.

 

Zayn presses inside of him smoothly, eliciting a moan from Harry where he’s choking on Louis’ cock. Zayn slides his hands up to press against his hips before he’s craning his neck, kissing Harry’s sternum tenderly as he drags out. He’s slow as he fucks him, taking his time so that precome leaks from Harry’s cock, his mouth wet around Louis’ cock as he sucks on him messily, urgently, while Louis and Zayn seem to be on the same wavelength.

 

Harry tries to bob his head over him, but he can hardly move like this, pinned in place between him and Zayn, so all he can do is whimper around his cock as Zayn hits his spot, fucking against it so that his cock twitches and he keens, his throat tight around Louis’ cock before it vibrates when he hums happily, Zayn rubbing his knuckle up the line of his cock out of pity.

 

He grinds into him slowly as Harry’s throat flutters around him and Zayn fucks back into him, hands tight on his waist like he wants to pull Harry onto his dick. He fucks him almost lazily, taking his time as he unravels Harry, ramming into him sharp and smooth.

 

Harry’s getting sloppy when he sucks on him, whining around him like he’s in pain, bucking his hips up when Zayn just pins him down. Harry tries to press backwards to get Louis deeper, the flat of his tongue curved underneath his cock.

 

‘Greedy,’ Louis tuts softly, drawing out slowly and sliding back into Harry’s mouth just as slow. His voice is going to be shot as hell, and Louis will be surprised if he can even talk properly, but right now he looks like he’s in bliss, Zayn nailing him as he seems to try and pull Louis down his throat with pure suction of his mouth.  ‘I think you can stop teasing, mate,’ Louis tells him, mouth tilted up as he presses his thumb against the crease of Harry’s mouth.

 

Louis pulls out slowly, just running his tip over Harry’s swollen mouth slowly as Zayn looks up at him, then down at Harry. ‘Yeah?’

 

Louis nods before he presses back in, keeps pressing until he’s down his throat. That’s all Zayn seems to need before he’s pressing Harry down into the mattress, leaning into it and driving his cock into him. Harry sucks on him harder, Louis tracing the line of his throat where his cock is bulging it out obscenely as Harry drools all over him. Louis fucks into his throat faster, listening to Harry’s throat work and watching himself move, pressing until Harry’s lips are wrapped around his base and he can see his cock in the column of his throat.

 

He fucks into his mouth in smooth, long strokes, bucking into his mouth while Harry just moans around him, the vibration shivering through his bones before he gags, breathing through it and taking Louis in deep.

 

Louis reaches down, pinching Harry’s nose closed so that his chest puffs up and Zayn swears, Harry undoubtedly clenching down tight around him as his cock leaks a steady stream of prefuck.

 

‘God, you’re so good baby,’ Louis says proudly as Zayn’s hand slips and he drives into him harder, ‘you’re such a good little slut.’

 

Harry comes with a wail that’s smothered by his cock, arching up and kicking out as his cock jerks and he comes all over his tummy. Zayn bites his lip and fucks him even harder, their skin slapping together as Louis draws out his mouth to let Harry breathe while Zayn wrecks him.

 

He pins his hips down and grunts before he’s stilling, hips stuttering against Harry’s arse before he sits back on his heels with a deep breath. Before Harry can even recover, Louis is climbing onto the mattress and pulling Harry’s boneless body up the bed.

 

Louis pulls Harry to his chest, fitting up against his back while Zayn comes to press up against his front. Louis slides into him easily, sliding his hand down to pull at his thigh until Harry’s hooking his foot behind his knee, spread open as Louis starts to fuck him proper.

 

Harry breathes heavily but doesn’t protest, only gasps wetly when Louis reaches for his softening prick, stroking him tightly so that he starts to harden back up in his palm. He makes eye contact with Zayn over his shoulder, darting his eyes down to his cock. Zayn reaches down to replace his hand, wanking Harry in time with Louis’ thrusts so that he just gets louder and louder, up to the point where Louis stops to get his arm under Harry’s head so he can reach around to cover his mouth with his hand.

 

He fucks the come straight out of Harry, making him scream against his palm as he fucks him through it and Harry comes all over Zayn’s fingers. Louis pulls out then, letting Harry’s thigh drop and rolling him onto his front slightly so he can jerk himself off.

 

‘Hold him open,’ he grunts to Zayn as Zayn adjusts, wrapping his arms around Harry to grab at his arse and pull him open so that Louis gets an eyeful of his shiny, used hole, before he comes all over him.

 

It’s quiet but for their heavy breathing afterwards, until Louis lies back and rolls Harry so that he’s rather splayed across his chest. He brushes his hair back and kisses him between his eyebrows so that Harry smiles slowly, Louis telling him how good he was.

 

‘Fuck,’ Zayn says slowly, sitting up against his headboard while Harry yawns into his fist. He starts to giggle softly, and Louis can’t help but join, soon followed by Harry. They’re a come-covered mess, dirtying Zayn’s sheets while Louis can do nothing but laugh.

~~18\. THREESOME~~

 

 

They sleep over at Zayn’s and raid his kitchen for food in the morning before heading home, tired and sex-happy after having a second round after eating. They have a long shower when they get home before pulling on layer after layer to fend of the cold.

 

It’s a slow, lethargic Sunday, ending with them going out for a quick supper at the Italian restaurant around the corner before they come home and reciprocate blowjobs before falling into bed.

 

 

When Louis feels like he’s earned a break, he minimises his budget plan and straightens out his tie, walking out his office and heading to Adam’s office first. He knocks twice before walking in, not bothering to wait for reply.

 

Adam looks up, raising an eyebrow as he pushes his glass up with his knuckle. ‘To what do I owe this pleasure?’

 

Louis rolls his eyes, picking up the hourglass beside his telephone and turning it upside down. ‘Just wanted to check you’re still coming over tonight,’

 

Adam sits back in his chair. ‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

 

Louis leaves shortly afterward, strolling past both Andrew and Josh’s offices to check that they’ll be there too, before he returns to his own office and sits back, spinning his chair to face away from the door as he pulls out his phone.

 

_just checked that all are guests are still coming. You excited baby ?_

 

Harry just sends back a mix of blushing, anxious-looking, and excited emojis, then a short _love you xx_

 

 

Harry strips down to his tiny black briefs just before their guests arrive, so that the way Harry flushes when Louis has him open the door is on display for all to see, his cheeks burning pink as it spreads down his chest.

 

Louis greets each man as he pulls Harry against his side, wrapping his arm around his narrow waist. ‘Would you like to get them each a drink?’ Louis breathes against his ear, pulling on his collar slightly.

 

‘Yes Daddy,’ Harry replies before Louis pets his flank, watching his hips sway as he walks out to the kitchen. To his delight, everyone else watches Harry leave as well, eyes drawn to him.

 

‘Have a seat,’ he says with a smile, gesturing them into the lounge and sitting down in the armchair as Harry carries through his bottle of whiskey and two glasses, returning to bring back another two before Louis pulls him down into his lap.

 

He strokes over Harry’s tummy soothingly as he makes small talk, sliding down to palm Harry between his legs so he can watch as all three men flick down to watch the movement. ‘Think you should suck me,’ he purrs, earning a sharp intake of breath before Harry nods and eases off his lap.

 

He settles between his knees, resting his hands on his thighs so Louis presses his head down into his crotch. Harry mouths at him through his trousers, dragging his open mouth along the line of him as he hardens up, before Louis his giving him a nod of approval to unzip him.

 

Harry pulls his trousers down as much as he can before he breathes out wetly against his underwear, kissing over the bulge of his cock before he sucks down over his head, getting the fabric wet with his spit.

 

Louis carries on chatting with Adam, swirling his glass so that the ice clinks, as Harry focus on teasing down his waistband, trying to push his underwear down to the tops of his thighs. Louis cards through his hair as he wraps his plush lips around him, sucking him down eagerly as he bobs his head from the get go, clearly trying to show off as he takes Louis as deep as he can, throat fluttering when he presses down further, and Louis curls his fingers in his hair and pulls so that Harry whimpers before his nose is pressing against his tummy, looking up at Louis with glittering eyes when he finally looks down at him.

 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just pulls him off slightly before pressing him back down, not even acknowledging him as he asks Josh about his new project. He can see everyone trying their hardest not to watch Harry because Louis isn’t, trying hard to keep their eyes on each other, but he feels a warm curl of satisfaction because they can’t help their gazes from slipping to stare at Harry on his knees, letting Louis guide him along his cock, fucking into his mouth, completely laidback.

 

Adam is first to snap, eyes flicking between Louis and Harry as he says, ‘He just does that so easily.’

 

Harry whines where Louis’ got him pressed down to take all of him, nodding as he looks down at him contemplatively. ‘He’s amazing,’ Louis tells him, pulling Harry so he can rub his thumb over his lower lip, ‘pretty mouth just made for cock.’

 

He fucks his throat until he’s coming, holding him down so he swallows it all, before he pats his cheek, pulls him up into his lap.

 

He sits Harry down on his thigh, wrapping one arm around his waist as he brings his glass down to press against his fat cock. Harry gasps as his back arches, gritting his teeth at the icy glass presses against where he’s so sensitive.

 

Louis slides his glass first down then up, pressing down hard against Harry’s shiny cockhead so that he whimpers. The sound makes something happy curl in Louis’ tummy and he sets his glass down next to his chair. He wraps his fist around Harry’s prick, working him slowly so that he squirms around in his hand.

 

Harry comes easily, peeking at the three men eagerly watching him from under his eyelashes, all while Louis plays with him and chats as though nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Harry’s toes curl and he lets out a high, raspy moan when he comes all over himself and Louis’ fist.

 

Louis barely waits a second before he jostles Harry to straddle him, thighs spread over his hips. He’s already hard again and despite the fact that Harry’s just come, he pulls him down slightly, so that his cock presses between his cheeks, up against his slick hole, to make sure that Harry is aware of his intentions.

 

Louis holds his cock steady for Harry to slowly sink down. Louis rests his hands on his arse once he’s all in, squeezing as Harry rocks back and forth to test, sighing happily when Louis nudges against his spot.

 

He rides Louis with slow drags of his hips, eyes closed as he lets out little happy noises each time he sits back down, Louis’ cock sinking deep into him as Louis eyes their friends watching them, watching Harry, watching where they press together.

 

It’s a heady feeling, and Louis feels like he’s thrumming with kinetic energy, fucking up as Harry bounces energetically in his lap so that their skin slaps together in the thick silence blanketed over the room. Louis pulls at his arse, pulling his cheeks apart to give the men a glance at Harry stretched prettily around him, Louis’ prick sliding into him.

 

He gives Harry’s arse a smack so that Harry gasps and Andrew echoes it. Louis digs his fingers into his arse to guide him to move faster so that Harry’s panting, fingers digging into Louis’ shoulders as he works himself down. Louis looks over his shoulder, sees Josh palming himself through his trousers while Andrew seems to be edging towards it.

 

Harry gives a tucked out mew, his thighs shaking as he drives his body down onto Louis, sweating down the line of his chest as he swivels his hips, biting his lip before he sags forward, melting against Louis’ chest with his mouth pressed against his throat as he breathes heavily.

 

Louis picks up his slack, fucking his hips up into him as he uses his grip on his arse to drive him down against each buck up, Harry whimpering into his neck as Louis goes faster, so that the sound of them fucking is loud and filthy, mingled with their duet of gasping and Harry’s sweet sounds that Louis forces out of him as he jabs his hips against his spot.

 

Harry comes with a whiny little cry, shivering as he becomes soft putty in Louis’ hands, and he can move him how he wants, sliding his hands up to his waist so that his fingers span across his back as he holds him tight and drops him down, fucking into Harry’s body until he’s biting into his neck softly, landing a sharp smack to his arse as his hips stutter upwards and still, coming inside him.

 

He draws Harry off his cock afterward, his face still pressed against his throat as Louis taps his thigh so he scoots back, sitting down on Louis’ thighs so that his back’s at an arch, arse opened up for the three men to see. Louis watches them watch as his come slowly trickle out of Harry, stroking his hand down Harry’s back as he hums sleepily.

 

They leave not long after, grinning and still hard as Louis waves them off. Harry’s in the kitchen picking at leftovers. Louis comes up behind him and opens his mouth expectantly until Harry stuffs pasta into his mouth.

 

They fall into bed happily, curling up together before falling asleep.

~~19\. SHOWN OFF TO FRIENDS~~

 

 

Thursday evening, there’s a knock at their door. Louis makes Harry answer it, listening from the kitchen as Harry says, ‘Ben, what are you doing here?’

 

‘Early birthday present.’

 

He wipes his hands on his thighs, picking up his wineglass before he walks into the living room as Harry turns to give him a wide-eyed look, then looks back at Ben. ‘Now?’

 

‘If you want, darling,’ Harry looks back at Ben before nodding and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. ‘Alright then, follow me.’

 

Louis leads them through to the guest bedroom, lube and condoms set out for Ben as he takes a seat in the armchair, angled to face the bed. He sips at his whine as Ben looks over at him, Harry looking to him to, before Louis nods.

 

Ben undresses Harry like a birthday present he’s been waiting for all year, careful as he pulls his top off and brushes his hair back behind his ear. He kisses the side of his mouth tenderly as he rests his hands on Harry’s bum, pushing his joggers down until they pools around his ankles and Ben stands back to admire him.

 

‘God, you’re gorgeous. You’re a lucky man, Louis.’

 

Louis hums, sitting back and sipping his wine as he watches the picture they make, Harry looking tiny as Ben works his pants down over his hips, hands huge when they cup his bare bum. Harry has his hands resting on his shoulders, face pressed against his throat. Louis feels a small twinge of jealousy, but mostly he’s just hard.

 

Ben pulls at the soft flesh of his bum, testing it in his palms before he gives Harry a trial smack. When Harry gasps softly against his skin, he hits him again. They’ve been emailing a bit, Louis outlining what he can and can’t do, as Ben took the initiative and asked if he could do a few others things.

 

Ben flips Harry so that his chest is to Harry’s back before he pushes him down onto the bed. Harry bounces once before Ben is taking him by the waist and manhandling higher up, until he’s nice and spread out.

 

Louis feels alarmingly hard, dropping his hand down to palm at himself as Ben strokes two fingers over Harry tenderly before smacking his bum so that Harry jerks forward.

 

Harry’s body’s so used to getting fucked that he doesn’t need much prep, but Louis knows he likes it a bit, even though it’s not completely necessary, just for the feeling of it. Ben fingers him quickly, just trying to open him up in as little time as possible, before Louis watches Ben move him around like he wants, as though Harry is just playdoh when he pulls his hips up, sliding Harry onto his knees and he drags both his arms underneath his chest one by one, so that he’s face down arse up.

 

Ben slides his hand up Harry’s back, pressing down hard between his shoulder blades so that his face is pressed into the bed. Louis takes a sip of his wine as Harry seems to choke on his own breath as Ben spreads him open with his thumbs.

 

‘Fuck, that’s beautiful,’ he groans, voice low and thick. He lets go with one hand to run a dry finger over Harry, groaning again. ‘Such a beautiful little cunt you’ve been hiding from me, Harry.’

Harry whines, arching his back as Ben pulls away, loosening his tie and walking back to the dresser to pick up the lube Louis set out. He flips up the cap, wetting his fingers before he slowly approaches the bed again, snapping the bottle shut and chucking it onto the bed next to Harry’s thigh before he spreads him again, this time pressing a wet finger to him.

 

He presses in slowly, rubbing the thumb of his other hand over his arsecheek. ‘God, you’re so tight Harry.’

 

He presses in a second finger, then a third, fucking Harry on them until he seems to deem him open enough. Louis crosses his legs to try and calm his raging hard-on, taking a sip of his drink as Ben pulls out his fingers and wipes them on his thigh.

 

He undoes his belt, the metal buckle of it rattling and Louis sees Harry shiver, his cock dripping onto the duvet, presumably (hopefully) thinking about Louis’ belt. Ben unbuttons his trousers slowly, dragging the zip down like he knows he’s torturing Harry, making him wait, with his arse up and wide open, for him.

 

Ben’s huge, a big cock to match a big man, thick and long and Louis’ eyes widen as he shifts in his seat. He picks up the condom and tears it open, rolling it down himself with ease before he picks up the lube again, getting himself slick before rubbing a bit more over Harry.

 

Louis watches with rapt fascination as Ben pulls him apart with a hand on his cheek, holding himself steady as he presses into Harry and Harry stops breathing. Louis is big, he and Harry both know that, but if Louis is big then Ben is huge, and he presses into Harry slow until he’s halfway in, screwing his cock a bit deeper before he stills halfway.

 

He hardly gives Harry any time at all before he starts fucking him, sliding his hands down to his hips and holding onto him and he draws out slowly. Harry whimpers, before he moans out a slow, ‘Fuck’ when Ben presses back in.

 

Harry gasps, rubbing his face against the duvet and pulling at the sheet before he repeats the curse, Ben grinding his hips forwards. ‘God, you feel so good Harry, should’ve known,’ Ben teases, giving his bum a light smack.

 

Harry whimpers. ‘Harder, fuck, please,’

 

‘Harder?’ Ben asks, giving his arse another smack. ‘You beg so easy Styles.’

 

Harry just whines, the whine growing into a throaty moan when Ben does as asked, gripping onto the meat of his hips and holding Harry still as he fucks into him, letting out a satisfied groan when Harry cries out softly into the mattress.

 

‘Oh God,’ Harry whines, voice gone high and raspy. Ben laughs, digging his fingers into him as he snaps his hips forward.

 

Ben grunts, pressing in deep to his boy. ‘You’re a lucky man, Tomlinson. Such a nice arse and tight little body, made to take a cock.’ He grits his teeth as he says it, sliding his hands to rest on Harry’s waist as he leans back to dick in deeper. Louis just groans in agreement, finally relenting and reaching down to palm at himself. ‘Little slut,’ Ben says lowly, punching a gaspy moan out of Harry,

 

Louis watches his fingers dig into the soft skin, holding Harry down so that he can fuck him how he wants, driving into him and grunting low. Harry’s skin already looks flushed, sweaty as he pants into the mattress. Ben presses down onto his waist to arch his arse up.

 

‘Fuck, you take me so well Harry. So fucking gorgeous,’

 

Harry keens at the praise, rubbing his face against the duvet like he’s crying. He might be for all Louis knows actually. Louis takes another sip of his wine, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock.

 

Ben fucks him harder, sinking his cock deeper with each thrust until his hips are pressed up against Harry’s upturned arse. He smiles like a predator, rather fucking Harry with long, slow drags of his cock as he traces over where he’s stretching Harry with a pleased hum. ‘Fuck Harry, open up so nicely for me.’

 

He pulls back before fucking into Harry with a smooth, hard stroke, jolting him forward as he smacks his arse. Harry sobs, loud enough that Louis knows Ben’s found his spot, and he watches Ben’s face light up when he realises too. Louis watches him slide his hand up between his shoulder blades, pressing him down as he grips onto the curve of his waist, nailing against his prostate so that Harry lets out sobbed gasps.

 

‘Oh, that’s good,’ Ben sighs, sounding almost patronising as he presses him down harder, so that his face is pressed right into the duvet and his heavy breathing is muffled, arching his arse up for Ben. ‘Gonna come like a little slut for me?’

 

Harry whimpers, turning his cheek and catching Louis’ eye as he lets out a small, ‘Please.’

 

His eyes are wet, his mouth red and parted as Ben fucks a loud sob out of him, making his eyes squeeze shut. Harry turns his face back into the mattress, as he groans, Ben fucking him hard enough that his hips slap against Harry’s arse and Harry lets out a muffled sob, arching his back as Ben leans into his arm.

 

‘Come on Harry, want to see you come for me,’ Ben says lowly and Harry sobs wetly and Louis’ sure he probably is crying, Ben fucking him so hard Louis swears he can almost feel it. Ben slides a hand down to rub his thumb between Harry’s cheeks, against where he’s splitting him, ‘Show me what a little slag you are,’

 

Harry comes with a muffled wail into the mattress, and even Ben looks surprised, turning his head to make eye contact with Louis before he’s looking back at Harry, holding onto him tightly and fucking the come right out of him, murmuring things Louis can hardly hear though the blood roaring in his ears with how badly he wants to come, push Ben out the way and press into Harry.

 

Ben pulls out before he rolls Harry onto his back like a featherlight ragdoll, pulling him down the bed by his thighs before he knees up over him, hovering over his chest and ripping off the condom before pressing into his mouth. He curls his fingers into Harry’s hair, Harry looking up at him with teary eyes as Ben fucks his mouth shallowly, before he pulls out and jacks himself off, shuffling back so he can come all over Harry’s neck and mouth, stark white against his skin.

 

Harry sags back against the bed, sniffling softly and pushed into his sweet subspacey mood, as Ben climbs off the bed, tucking himself back into his pants before zipping up, reaching for his belt before feeding it around his waist. He looks normal again, put together like he’s not just turned Harry into a dazed mess.

 

Louis stands up with a last press to himself, feeling hot in the crooks of his knees and elbows with the need to come. He sets his glass down on the little sidetable as Ben fixes his hair.

 

‘Thanks,’ Louis says with a smile which Ben returns, his eyes scrunching up.

 

‘It was more than a pleasure, Louis. Let me know if you ever need me to fuck him again,’ he says with a small laugh, but Louis doesn’t think he’s really joking. He finds himself grinning anyway, strangely not opposed to the idea of watching him fucking Harry again.

 

Ben crawls up the bed to hover over Harry, stroking his cheek and whispering against his ear until Harry nods slowly, a slow smile spreading over his lips before Ben leans in and kisses him softly, cupping his jaw before he drags his hand over Harry’s come covered tummy when he sits up.

 

Louis walks him to the door, offering him one of Harry’s blueberry muffins for the road and waving goodbye as he steps into the lift, giving him half a wave and a crooked smile.

 

Louis feels like he’s going to overheat, unbuttoning his shirt like he’s been wanting to since he got home as he heads back to the guest room to check on Harry.

 

He’s sitting up, which is a good sign, his fingers covered in come gathered up from his neck before he sucks them into his mouth. ‘He tastes good.’

 

Louis smiles at him as he undoes the last of his buttons, the shirt just resting on his shoulders as Harry swipes more of Ben’s come from his neck and crawls forward until he’s in front of Louis at the foot of the bed, offering his fingers out to Louis.

 

Ben does taste good, another reason to partially resent him. He can’t mind though, when Harry unbuttons his trousers, rubbing his nose against his bare tummy with a dazed hum.

 

He kisses at Louis’ tummy as he jerks him off, nipping under his belly button where he’s getting soft before licking over the red mark, twisting his wrist before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth and palming his balls as he comes.

~~20\. OLDER MAN~~

 

 

Louis pats his hair place a final time before he’s struggling with his cufflinks. It’s ten to six, ten minutes until Liam is meant to bring Harry over after distracting him once they were done with school. Liam’s last update was that he was making Harry help him cook something elaborate for a date, so Louis presumes he didn’t have to move to Plan B and pretend he had to urgently paint his bedroom for some unknown reason.

 

Niall’s making good work of entertaining everyone when Louis leaves their bedroom to re-join the guests. Zayn has a few helpers as he blows up balloons, throwing one up and hitting it towards Louis with wink. Louis bats it back at him before he walks through to the kitchen.

 

He lifts up the lid of the cardboard box to make sure Niall hasn’t tried to sneakily swipe at any icing yet, closing it again when the cake still looks perfect. He opens the refrigerator to take out the bottle of champagne, peeling off the foil before he checks his watch.

 

‘Three minutes!’ he calls out to the lounge before he listens to the scuffle of people ducking into position. He flicks off the lights when he returns to the living room, crouching down behind the armchair with his thumb resting against the cork of the champagne bottle.

 

Moments later, he can hear Harry’s sweet laugh before he listens to Harry pressing his key into the lock, pressing down on the door handle before nudging it open and he’s stepping inside. Harry leans over to switch on the lights, and as soon as he does, Louis and everyone else spring up with a chorus of ‘Surprise!’

 

Harry’s face lights up as his hand flies to cover his mouth, looking around the room before his eyes land on Louis as he pops open the champagne. It’s a bit wasteful and flashy, but the spectacle is for Harry’s enjoyment as he advances towards him. Someone to his side passes him a champagne flute so he can pour a glass for Harry, holding it out to him when he comes to stand before him. Harry takes both the bottle and flute from his hands and sets them down on the side table before he wraps his arms around his neck and flings himself into kissing him.

 

Louis hoists him up, one hand under his thigh and the other resting on his arse as he grins against Harry’s mouth. Someone whistles before Louis sets him down, his hands running up his back to settle on his hips under the hem of his jumper as Harry smiles at him dreamily.

 

Louis leads Harry to their bedroom so get him changed as someone switches on the music and opens a bottle of wine, some people drifting out onto the balcony as Zayn dims the lights slightly.

 

‘How did you keep this a secret?!’ Harry asks when Louis pulls the doors closed behind them. Harry slaps his chest lightly as Louis grins, grabbing at his wrist and pulling him forward so he can kiss again. Harry leans into it as he reaches up to cup Louis’ jaw, malleable in Louis hands before he starts to push his jersey up his back so that when they break apart he can pull it off.

 

‘Chose out something special for you,’ Louis tells him, leaving him standing topless before he pulls open their cupboard. He dresses Harry in a soft black shirt and his second-favourite black jeans because he’s packed Harry’s favourites into the bag stuffed under their bed for later, and his nice black boots. Harry pulls his hair out of his bun before Louis reaches up to comb his fingers through, brushing it over and tucking it behind his ears.

 

Harry looks a treat, beautiful and near glowing when he’s released to the party and flits around from guest to guest. Even when Louis’ talking with someone else, his eyes are drawn across the room to Harry.

 

Everyone gets very drunk very fast, and soon ties are loosened and sleeves rolled up and heels kicked off and he has a flat full of giggly guests and low thrumming music and the only thing that would make it better is the boy he loves under his arm.

 

But rather than going to snatch Harry up, he turns to the kitchen, transferring the cake from its box to a tray with some difficulty before he can pull out his lighter to light the 21 candles.

 

He carries it through and starts to belt out Happy Birthday, everyone joining in as he carries the cake through to the dining room table and Harry comes closer with the most adorable grin stretching his wine-stained mouth.

 

He blows out his candles with a strong puff of breath before he swipes his finger through the icing and wipes it down Louis’ cheek, leaning in to lick it up. Then, he picks up the little Louis and little Harry made out of icing and sets them down in the cake so that their faces are pressed together in an icing kiss.

 

Harry gets to his adorable stage of wobbly, giggly drunk soon after, hanging off Louis like a little koala and kissing his neck every so often. The party winds down later than intended and Louis sneaks off with Zayn, Liam, and Niall while Harry says goodbye.

 

They settle in his study as Louis pours everyone a glass of whiskey and they wait. He leans against his desk as each man takes a seat on the leather couches.

 

They don’t have to wait long, Harry poking his head inside less than ten minutes later. ‘Thought you’d gone missing.’ He giggles before he looks around the room, eyes widening before he looks back at Louis. ‘Lou?’

 

Louis hums, setting his glass down and patting his thigh. ‘Come here, baby,’ he croons, so not to spook him.

 

He makes a show of undressing Harry, holding him to his front so that he’s facing the other three as he undoes each button, unzips his jeans, pushes down his pants, and leaves him bare for them to admire.

 

‘Gonna suck me, baby?’ he asks, Harry biting his lip and nodding before he drops to his knees. Louis fucks deep into his mouth as soon as Harry allows him, twisting his fingers into his hair as his throat works and he holds him so that his nose is pressed up against the hair at the base of his cock.

 

Louis holds him still, chancing a glance around everyone in the room. Liam looks like he’s getting hot, standing with his arms folded over his chest, while Niall’s sitting on the arm of the couch, eyes stuck to Harry. Zayn looks calm, legs crossed as he sips at his scotch. He can tell how much they all love it, watching Harry be so good for him.

 

Louis pulls his hair again, hard enough that Harry whines around his cock, hands braced against his thighs, blinking through the tears and staring up at Louis.

 

Louis pulls out, smacking his dick against Harry’s tongue when it pokes out to follow him, before he slaps his prick against Harry’s cheek with a crude sound in the tense silence, smearing it wet.

 

He looks back up, one hand on his cock and one pulling in Harry’s hair, hard enough that he whimpers, tilting his head back to follow the pull as Louis pulls down. He flicks his eyes between the three men. Liam to Niall to Zayn, Liam to Niall to Zayn. Niall licks his lips.

 

‘Niall.’ Louis says sharply.

 

Niall’s eyes shoot up to him, licking his lips again. Louis clicks his fingers so that Niall stands up, walking toward him. He obviously hard, and his hands are trembling slightly.

 

Louis holds Harry by his jaw, holding him open before he bends down, spitting onto his tongue. Harry whines high and tinny in his throat, before Louis pats his jaw, nudging Harry’s shoulder with his knee so that he shuffles on his knees until he’s in front of Niall.

 

‘Please may I suck your cock, sir?’ Harry asks softly, his voice shot. Niall nods, clenching his jaw.

 

Harry reaches up to unbutton his trousers, drawing them down his thighs to just above his knees, so he can mouth at him through his boxers before Niall loses his patience and just pushes them down. Harry takes him into his mouth slowly, wrapping his lips tight around his tip as Louis watches with a feeling of pride. Louis tucks himself back into his trousers even though his cock is hard and wet and part of him starts to cry at being trapped up in his pants again after Harry got him so close to coming.

 

‘Fuck, he’s got lips like a girl,’ Niall moans, tilting his head back as he closes his eyes, Harry wrapping his hand around him to jerk off what he doesn’t have in his mouth, sucking loud enough that Louis can hear the wet sound of it. Niall starts pushing his hips into it, against the soft drag of Harry’s lips as he drops his hand to card through his hair, bunching it up in his fist and pulling lightly as he bucks his hips and Harry gags, the sound amplified in the silence of the room. Louis sees Liam’s dick twitch out of the corner of his eye.

 

He goes around his desk to pick up the bottle of lube, walking back round to hand it to a wide-eyed Liam before he clicks his fingers. ‘Harry,’ he says lowly, so that Harry pulls off Niall with a wet pop and turns to look at him, ‘Liam’s going to finger you now, alright?’

 

Liam nods as Harry gasps softly and gets up to walk towards the two of them as Liam sits down heavily on the couch, patting his lap for Harry to straddle his thighs. Louis sits down on the opposite couch as Liam slicks up his fingers, wasting little time before pressing one inside his boy.

 

Louis watches as Liam fucks his slicked up finger into him, Harry mouthing at his neck with his legs spread around his hips. He thrusts it into him slowly, the slick sound of it loud to his ears as Zayn and Niall both watch with heated gazes.

 

Liam says something he hardly hears, too focussed on him withdrawing his finger to press in a second, Harry moaning softly against his collar. Louis licks his lower lip.

 

Liam fucks him shallowly, just like he would a girl, one hand resting on his arse and squeezing softly as he spreads his fingers before fucking them in deep.

 

Harry moans throatily when Liam must nudge against his spot, arching his back and scraping his teeth down his neck. Liam looks down at him then, giving him a small smile as he smooths a hand down his back, murmuring something for Harry’s ears only before he withdraws his fingers, only to press in another.

 

Once he thinks Harry’s had enough, he makes him jerk Zayn off for a bit, until he’s panting heavily and looks close to coming, something Louis does not want yet, so he shifts his gaze to where Niall is still leaning against his desk. He pats the empty space next to him.

 

‘Harry, Niall’s going to fuck you now,’

 

‘Yeah?’ Niall asks, looking him dead in the eye as he takes a tentative step towards him.

 

It feels amazing, watching as everyone jumps to follow his orders. Louis knew he was going to enjoy watching his best friends all climbs over one another to fuck his boy, but he feels a heated kick of _power_ because he’s controlling it. They’re listening to _him_ , waiting for further instruction and asking him if they can do something, rather than asking Harry.

 

Harry lets go of Zayn to rather come sit next to him, letting Louis move him round until his cheek is rested against his thighs, his arse up and open for Niall.

 

Niall rips his shirt off so quick Louis’ almost surprised he doesn’t send buttons flying, before he’s pulling off his pants completely, his cock hard and wet as Harry presses his face into his thighs. Niall knees onto the couch, one leg off as he gets in close behind Harry. Niall bites his lip as Louis entwines his and Harry’s fingers, running over his thumb over his knuckles.

 

He can tell when Niall pushes in, Harry gasping wetly against his thigh, the sound blooming into a moan as Niall curves one hand around the curve of his hip and throws his head back as he bottoms out with a little grunt. Harry breathes out heavily against his thigh as Niall huffs through his nose and thrusts into him timidly. Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair as Harry turns his cheek to press against his trousers so Louis has a nice view of his pretty face when he moans.

 

‘Fuck him harder,’ Louis orders, Niall’s eyes flicking up to him and back to Harry’s arse. Louis nods once when Niall looks back to him uncertainly, and Niall nods back before he looks down and snaps his hips forward sharply.

 

Harry chokes on a moan, holding onto Louis’ hand tight. ‘Fuck,’

 

Niall groans, eyes wide as he watches down with rapt fascination and wet mouth as he rams into Harry, how good Harry takes him. Louis licks his lips. ‘He feels good, doesn’t he?’

 

Niall groans, his knuckles bleaching as he holds onto his hips, slamming into him harder so that Harry squeezes his fingers tighter, getting louder.

 

‘Fuck,’ Niall grits out, ‘good, so good.’

 

Harry keens at the praises. ‘He’s just gagging for it,’ Liam mutters, sitting where Niall was with dark eyes. Niall pulls at his arsecheeks, spreading him open and choking on a breath as he saws into him.

 

‘Fuck,’ he spits again. ‘Gorgeous little slag.’

 

Louis’ grin is feral, stroking down Harry’s back as Niall quiets, nothing but harsh laboured breathing as Harry moans loud enough for the both of them, the slick sound of Niall fucking into him almost deafening.

 

Louis leans sideways to reach under Harry’s belly, curling his hand around Harry as best he can. ‘Come on Harry, want you to show Niall how much you love having him inside you. Show him how good he makes you feel,’

 

He wanks him off in time with Niall’s thrusts, Harry jerking forward into his fist as Harry cries out, sweating and gasping for air as Louis thumbs over his tip, swirling his thumb until Harry shrieks, arching into a bow as he comes into Louis’ hand.

 

Louis slides his hands back up Harry’s back in a soothing sweep as Harry mewls, trying to challenge the way Niall is holding him still and making him take it. He cards his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly like he’s a pet.

 

‘You gonna ask Niall to come inside you, pet?’ He asks gently, Harry blinking open his eyes to look at him while Niall goes nearly red in the face, flushing down his chest as his hips ricochet against Harry’s arse and Harry wails. Harry nods against his thigh, before he bites down into the meat of his thigh through his trousers as Niall presumably nails against his spot.

 

Harry mews, turning his head back again and rubbing his forehead against Louis’ leg. ‘Fuck, sir, want to feel you come inside me,’

 

‘Fuck, you take it like such a little slut,’ Niall grunts through his teeth before he’s stilling, hips twitching forward as his eyes squeeze shut, coming into Harry with a long drawn out moan.

 

Niall sits back on his heels, breathing heavily as he wipes at his forehead with the back of his wrist. Louis pulls Harry into his lap, sliding his hand down his back to press two fingers into him, feeling how slick Niall’s left him. ‘You’re so wet, baby. We’re going to fill you up so good.’ He looks up, between Liam and Zayn. ‘Liam, your turn.’

 

Liam nods, about to stand up when Louis holds up a hand, easing Harry up to stand on shaky legs, tapping his bum lightly so that Harry stumbles to the opposite couch.

 

Liam slips down to sit on the couch cushion, drawing Harry in with a finger under his chin before he kisses him tenderly. He’s already leaking come, Louis can see from where he’s sitting. He’s very grateful for leather couches.

 

Niall waits until Liam draws back, stroking Harry’s chin as Harry keeps his lips pouted, wanting more, before he chucks him the lube, Liam catching with two hands before he reaches down to unbutton his trousers.

 

It looks shockingly erotic, Harry perched on the couch eagerly, nothing but soft skin and fading tan, between Liam and Zayn, both dressed in crisp suits, and when Liam pulls out his cock, the shock of flesh is even more stimulating. He flips up the cap of the lube to slick himself up, working over himself. He’s got a nice cock, big and thick and he catches Harry licking his lower lip as he stares down at him.

 

Zayn leans back with his arms stretched over the back of the couch, eyes squinted into slits as he licks his tongue over his lower lip, hitching his hips when Liam manhandles Harry to turn around, leaning back against the arm of the couch as he encourages Harry up with hands on his waist.

 

Harry hovers obediently as Liam takes hold of himself before he pulls Harry down slowly, breaching him smoothly as Harry gasps, mouth falling open as Liam pulls him down onto his cock. Liam pulls Harry back against his chest, one arm braced across his chest as he fucks up into him tentatively.

 

‘Fuck, he’s so wet,’ Liam grunts, ‘like fucking a pussy.’

 

Harry whimpers, arching his back so his shoulder press against him.

 

Liam bites into his shoulder to muffle a groan as he jerks his hips up. Harry squirms around in his arms, letting out tiny sweet sounds. Liam grunts, adjusting his hold so that he’s holding him tighter, bucking up into him, using him, like he’s just a hole to fuck.

 

‘Zayn,’ Louis says brusquely as he eyes him, ‘you too.’ Zayn raises his eyebrows in question. Louis picks up his glass, pointing at Liam and Harry before he repeats, ‘You too.’

 

Liam stops fucking Harry, and Harry looks glassy eyed and half terrified, half thrilled. Zayn licks his lips again, his cock twitching in his pants, eyeing between Harry’s legs, where Liam’s got him tilted back enough that he can see a peek of where Liam is pressing into him. He looks back at Louis, letting go of his red lower lip.

 

‘Lou, you sure?’

 

Louis cocks an eyebrow, grinning pulling at his lips. ‘Did I stutter?’

 

Harry moans softly, like he can’t help it, looking at Louis with dazed eyes as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth nervous. Louis gives him a look. ‘You know your safeword?’

 

Harry nods, so Louis shrugs looking back at Zayn. ‘Well?’

 

Zayn wipes at the corner of his mouth before he unbuckles his trousers, pulling out his cock and stroking himself idly. Liam keeps himself deep in Harry, resting his hand over his tummy as Zayn edges closer. ‘Fuck, I can feel myself.’ Liam says with wide eyes. Louis grins at him, Harry flushing. He bucks his hits up again, kissing his shoulder as Harry whimpers and Liam presses over the outdent of himself. ‘God, your body’s so tiny it can’t even take me.’

 

‘Fuck,’ Zayn hisses, Liam passing him the slick before his hand drops down to pull at Harry’s cock. Zayn gets his cock wet before he drops the lube onto the floor carelessly, thumbing at his tip when Harry mews and bares his throat.

 

Harry rolls his head back against Liam’s shoulder, moaning as Liam strokes him slowly and Zayn edges closer to them, his own cock slick as he works over himself. Harry bites his lip, eyes glued to Zayn’s cock as Liam takes his hand off him, sliding his touch up to his waist and gripping tight onto him so he can lift Harry off until only half of him is stretching him out, before Zayn moves as close as he can and nudges the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole.

 

After a few tries, Louis watches in awe as Zayn sinks in alongside Liam, stretching his baby out completely. Harry gives a little whimper, pressing it into Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn reaches between their stomachs to stroke him firmly to ease the pain.

 

Liam kisses along his shoulder blades as Harry bites his lip, eyes closed as he gasps pitifully. ‘You okay baby?’ Louis asks from his seat on the couch, trying to stop himself from hoisting Harry off their cocks and onto his so that he’ll stop making the little pained sounds.

 

‘Yeah, s’just big,’ Harry says back in a small voice, before he lifts his head enough to press his lips to Zayn’s, kissing him slowly. Liam shifts inside him and Harry cries out, before he’s smacking at Zayn’s shoulder and nodding. ‘Move, move, please-‘

 

They don’t so much move, more that Liam slowly lifts Harry and guides him back down, so that he groans from his chest. Louis not sure if he sounds more pained or turned on. Zayn covers Liam’s hands with his own, helping him lift Harry off their dicks before he’s bucking his hips up, so that he’s pressed mostly inside Harry with only the tip of Liam alongside, before pulling Harry back down onto both of them fully.

 

Harry makes loud noises that sound like they’re being ripped out of him, biting into Zayn’s shoulder as he digs his fingers into his bicep, reaching back with his other hand to grip tight to Liam’s forearm.

 

Harry looks like he’s being stretched to hell and back, but he’s got a blissed out look on his face, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as he groans, loud enough that Louis thinks he can feel it vibrate in his chest.

 

They start to go a bit faster, a bit harder, the loud sounds of pleasure Harry moans out encouraging them as Liam starts to sweat, biceps bulging as he drives Harry down onto their cocks, Zayn resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder as he helps Liam bounce him with one hand, the other stroking over him so that Harry starts whimpering.

 

Liam and Zayn both fuck up at the same time that they pull him down, Harry sobbing and tossing his head back as he pants, his mouth open as Zayn marks up his shoulders. Zayn must hit something right because Harry whines through his teeth. ‘Oh God, fuck Zayn, there please,’ he babbles, trying to go faster than the pace that Liam’s bouncing him at.

 

Zayn shifts a bit before Harry sobs again, wet and choked sounding, and Zayn keeps fucking up against his spot until Harry starts crying, sobbing raw and loud as tears gather on his eyelashes. Harry gasps for air after each sob, sounding panicked and overwhelmed as he scratches at the arms holding him, convulsing in their hold as Zayn works over his cock until he comes with a shriek, curling forward against Zayn as he trembles and rides back onto them through it, undoubtedly tightening like a vice around them as he sobs.

 

Zayn sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck to muffle his grunt as he fucks his hips up erratically before he’s seizing up, coming inside his boy. Liam pulls out, working his fist over himself and pressing his hand between Harry’s shoulder blades to nudge him forward, arse tilted back when he lets out a long groan and comes all over his lower back.

 

Louis pats his lap for Harry to stumble into once Zayn’s pulled off, all three men looking tired and spent as he pulls Harry against his chest and brushes away his drying tears, tucking a strand of sweaty hair behind his ear. Liam wipes at his forehead and Louis grins, nudging Harry and pointing so he also looks back at Liam.

 

‘Want you to suck him. Get him hard again.’

 

Harry looks up at him before he slips off his lap. Niall starts working over himself again, hard again as Harry crawls over to shuffle between Liam’s knees, shaking slightly before turns back to Louis and he nods. Liam looks a bit shocked but holds himself steady as Harry huffs a hot breath over him.

 

Niall wanks himself off faster, gasping softly before Louis snaps to look at him where he’s touching himself frantically, staring at Harry between Liam’s legs, the curve in of his waist and the curve out of his arse.

 

‘Don’t come.’ Louis tells him, before he’s getting up, walking two paces before he crouches down beside Harry, where he’s just mouthing over Liam hotly. Louis tuts, curling his fingers in his hair before he lifts Harry’s head up slightly, given him a second before he’s pushing him downwards on Liam’s cock.

 

Harry gags, frowning in concentration as his fingers twitching on Liam’s thighs. ‘Breathe through it.’ Louis says lowly, ‘Hands behind your back,’

 

Harry swallows, huffing out a breath through his nose as Louis presses him down lower so that he’s gagging again, drawing his arms behind his back.

 

Louis eases him off, only to press him back down, listening to his throat work. He eyes the visual he presents, Liam’s cock stretching his mouth obscenely as Harry drools out the sides of his mouth, cheeks hollowed, holding onto his elbows as he lets Louis guide his head so that Liam’s fucking into his mouth slowly.

 

Louis pulls him off wetly, Harry’s mouth staying open even after he’s slid off Liam’s cock. ‘Niall, come fuck him for a bit.’

 

All three of them groan as Niall stumbles over, fitting up against Harry’s back as he takes Liam into his mouth and Niall presses into him slowly. Louis stands back, folding his arms over his chest and watching as Niall fucks into him deep, murmuring filth into his ear.

 

Louis catches a grunt of _cockslut_ before he claps his hands, so that Niall pulls out and looks up at him expectantly. Louis points back at the couch, looking at Liam then. ‘Liam, other couch please. And undress.’

 

Both Liam and Niall swap to the other couch, Liam pulling off his shirt and kicking off his trousers as Louis bends down to hold Harry by his jaw and make him look up at him.  He slaps his cheek hard enough so it flushes red. ‘Zayn now.’

 

He lets go of his hair, watching Harry’s head loll forward without Louis holding him, before he slaps his cheek again so that Harry shuffles to fit between Zayn’s knees.

 

Louis rolls up his sleeves, slowly crossing to the other side of his desk, resting one hand on the glossy top of it as he pulls open the top drawer, watching Zayn ease his fingers into Harry’s hair to pull him down deeper.

 

He looks down at the drawer, curling his fingers around the handle of the paddle and closing the drawer straight afterwards. He tests it on his palm, patting the leather against his skin before crossing back to Zayn and Harry, getting to his knees slowly behind Harry.

 

‘Fuck.’ Niall says quietly. Louis looks back at him, checking to see he’s not touching himself, before he winks.

 

He sets the paddle down so he can curl his fingers around Harry's hips, pulling backwards. 'Arse out for me please, love,'

 

Harry follows the pull of his hands, shuffling until he's on his knees, bracing his hands on Zayn's thighs. Louis picks up the paddle, drawing his arm back to land the first smack to Harry's arse. It feels like everyone gasps collectively at the sharp smack.

 

Louis sets the paddle down in his lap, eyes wide as he traces the imprint with his finger. Harry's skin is rose red, outlining four letters branding onto him from the paddle. S L U T.

 

'Phone, please.'

 

Liam springs into action, reaching for his jacket over the back of the couch and digging through his pockets before handing Louis his phone. Louis types in his password, opening his camera to take a picture of Harry, arse wet and pink and dripping come, slut printed out across his cheek. He emails it to himself before handing the phone back.

 

Harry's hunched over, breathing heavily against Zayn's hip as he pets his hair. 'Harry, be a good little cockslut and put your mouth to use.' Louis clips, wiping up the come leaking down his thigh in a line and fingering it back into him as he starts to mouth at Zayn weakly.

 

He gives Harry another smack, hard enough that he cries out and that his skin burns to the touch when he presses his palm over the swollen flesh of his arse, stuck up in the air. He counts out six smacks, just enough that Harry's arse is a blushing masterpiece and he's crying softly as Zayn pulls him down onto his cock.

 

Louis sets the paddle aside to palm at Harry's arse with both hands, kneading at the tender flesh so that Harty cries out, pulled off Zayn's cock as he slaps his cheek with his prick.

 

Louis unbuttons his trousers, pulling his leaking prick from his pants before he leans over Harry, rubbing his wet tip against Harry's wet hole. Harry moans, Zayn pulling his hair and pressing his cock back down his throat so that Harry gags.

 

Louis covers his back with his own, pressing his mouth against his ear. 'I'm gonna fuck you baby, fuck you like a dirty little cockslut. This is all you're good for, taking cock like a fucking little slut.' Harry moans around Zayn, pressing his hips back to try and get Louis to press inside him, but Louis arches his back, just teasing the tip of his cock over him. 'God, you're gagging for it. Absolutely made to take a cock. You're choking on your best friend's cock like a little whore while trying to get your Daddy to fuck you.'

 

He draws back, Harry's shoulders tense as he whimpers around Zayn, before Louis smacks his arse, over the fading imprint. 'Filthy.'

 

He lets Zayn use him a bit longer, listening to the sounds of heavy breathing coming from behind him, before he curtly says, 'Enough.'

 

Zayn pulls out, Harry resting his cheek against his thigh to look back at him as Louis snaps his fingers, pointing to the space in front of him, in the centre of the carpet. 'Harry, here.'

 

Harry knees toward him, his cock hard again, looking pink and fat and sore, chest marbled with his own come when Louis reaches out to him, cupping his jaw and drawing him in for a kiss. It's hard and wet, mostly tongue, before Louis' pushing him down onto the soft carpet with a little thud, pushing his knees open before leaning over him to kiss him again. He leans back up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

 

'Hold him down,' he says to no one in particular. It's heady, watching them all scramble to comply, making him feel big and powerful and in control.

 

Niall flanks his left and Zayn his right, Liam scrambling to sit behind Harry and draw his hands into his lap. Louis pushes one thigh up to his chest, Zayn rushing to pin it in place before he spreads open the other, Niall curling his fingers around the meat of it to hold it. ‘Alright?’ he asks him softly, getting a quick little nod.

 

Louis reaches back for the lube, only giving himself a short stroke because he doubts Harry needs it, before he's leaning over him. ‘You want me to fuck you, darling?’ he asks softly, just for Harry, breaking their play minutely.

 

Harry nods, arching his back so that Zayn digs his fingers into his thigh. ‘Yeah, fuck,’ he swallows thickly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, ‘please Daddy.’ He’s gone, spacey and pliant, nudging his hips up as he waits for Louis.

 

Zayn’s jerking himself off slow enough that he’s clenching his jaw, trying to hold off. Liam pins Harry’s wrists with one hand, letting the other trace down his chest to thumb over one of his nipples, trying not to touch himself. Niall’s just got Harry’s thighs splayed across his lap, holding onto him for dear life and biting his lip so hard as he stares at where Louis’ cock nudges against his hole, his hands shaking with the urge to pull one off.

 

He meets Louis’ eye. ‘Don’t,’ he commands simple, before he returns his attention to Harry, leaning forward until he’s pressing into him with a low moan, matched by Harry. He’s so wet and open, hot and filled with come when Louis draws his hips back, fucking back into him in one long, smooth thrust.

 

There’s hardly any resistance, any friction, and Louis grunts when his hips press flush to his hips. ‘You’re so fucking wet, baby,’ he says lowly. He feels like he’s losing his mind, staring down at Harry as he thrashes in the boys’ hold, his cock hard and looking pained and pink and Louis throbs, buried inside him. ‘Take it like such a little whore.’

 

 

Harry cries out, arms fighting against Liam’s hold as Louis takes a deep breath to steady himself, aiming his hips forward when he thrusts back into him, slow so that Harry gasps, his body arching up to the side as Louis nails into him, torturously slow and precise, making sure Harry can only focus on the feeling of him inside him as he fills him up.

 

Harry chokes out a sob and his body spasms and clenches him. Louis leans his hands down on the carpet beside Harry’s waist, nailing into him as Zayn reaches up, pressing two fingers into his mouth for Harry to suck on as Louis fucks him harder, so that Harry is jolted up the carpet and will probably be burnt down his back, his head nudging against Liam’s shins before Liam’s scoots closer, lifting Harry to rest his lap, letting go of one of his hands.

 

Louis watches as he uses his free hand to pull on Zayn’s wrist, pulling his fingers from his mouth before reaching up to pull him down by his neck, kissing him messily as Louis rams into him. He groans at the sight of them; Zayn licking into Harry’s mouth with a filthy flash of tongue as his jaw works and the loud sound of it assaults his ears.

 

Liam starts working his cock, holding onto Harry’s other wrist so tight his knuckles colour white, gasping as he eyes down Harry’s front, to Louis between his legs, pushing into him with a calculated, punishing force, rocking his body so that he cries out against Zayn’s lips.

 

Louis bats their hands from his thighs, so that he can rather press them up to his chest and fold him near in half as Harry has to pull back from Zayn, sobbing wetly as Niall gives in and starts jerking himself off, reaching across to Harry’s chest to pull on his nipple for something to do.

 

Louis fucks into him so hard he can hardly breathe and Harry’s eyes are wet, his back arching off the carpet as Louis clenches his jaw and fucks into him as hard as he can. Harry comes.

 

Louis fucks it right out of him, until Harry’s coming with a scream all over himself, his cock twitching painfully against his tense tummy as he clenches down around Louis, hot and unbelievably tight as Louis keeps fucking him until he starts his hyperventilating-sobs, choking on air before Louis pulls out.

 

He looks around at the shocked faces of the others before he wraps his hand around his cock, letting go of one of Harry’s thighs so it flops down bonelessly before the three men catch on, copying Louis so that it’s nothing but harsh panting and laboured breathing before Liam comes all over his face, moaning loud as his cock kicks and he shoots over Harry’s mouth from his position above him, some landing on his neck and across his chest.

 

Niall comes next, over his chest with a grunt as he fucks his hips into his fist while he paints over him. Adamant to be last, Louis grits his teeth through it until Zayn comes, right over Harry’s sensitive, come-covered cock.

 

Only then does Louis allow himself to come, digging his fingers into the meaty back of his thigh so he can come across his hole, pink and wet and leaking.

 

Harry’s half asleep by the time they leave, floppy as Louis holds him up in the shower and whispers to him how good he was. He tucks him into bed before he dashes to the kitchen, pulling the list off the bed and shaking Harry until he’s a bit more alert, sitting him up in bed.

 

He hands him a pen and a book to press on as he fits against his side, watching as Harry shakily crosses off the last item.

~~21\. GANGBANG~~

 

 

Harry’s exhausted when Louis wakes him up at five, having only an hour and a half of sleep himself. Harry’s so drowsy he doesn’t even question it as Louis wrestles him into a pair of joggers and a jumper, slipping on his tatty tennis shoes before helping Harry stand up.

 

He’s already dressed, so all he needs to do is pull out their bag from under the bed and sling it over his shoulder as he drags a limp Harry out the door and into the elevator. Harry mumbles against his neck but Louis just shushes him and holds his head to his chest until they reach the ground floor.

 

He waves to their doorman as he opens the door of the waiting taxi for them, standing back as Louis coerces Harry into the backseat before sliding in beside him. Harry’s so exhausted he doesn’t question a thing, letting Louis buckle him up and leaning on his shoulder, asleep before Louis even tells the driver where to.

 

 

 

Harry only properly wakes up halfway through the flight, looking confused even though Louis had guided him slowly through the airport but an hour before. He looks over at Louis as the air hostess smiles and offers him something to drink.

 

Harry frowns over at him as he’s served a glass of orange juice, then around the practically empty business class section. ‘Louis?’ he asks softly.

 

‘Shhh,’ Louis says gently, pointing outside the window to the sunrise. Harry looks on in awe, looking just as confused as when he woke up during the drive and when Louis checked in their suitcase. ‘Happy Birthday, my love.’

 

 

 

‘Oh Louis,’ he sighs, looking around the house before he's spinning into Louis’ arms and kissing him slowly.

 

Louis looks around too once Harry’s run off out the concertina doors to where the swimming pool glitters. It does look amazing, neat and set out for them readily, the black box he’d sent over next to the bed and towels set out for them beside a bottle of sunscreen.

 

It’s a warm day and sun pours into the house, a complete daydream. Harry wraps his arms around him again when he comes back from outside, already feeling warm to the touch. ‘I love you so much,’ he chokes into his neck as Louis strokes down his back.

 

He pulls Harry back so that he can see his pretty face, flicking his eyes from his mouth to his shiny eyes. ‘You haven’t even seen the bedroom yet.’ He hoists Harry up, leaning back to steady his weight before he’s walking him through the house and into the master bedroom.

 

 

 

They spend the day in the sun, lazing around in the swimming pool as the sun soaks into Harry’s skin and he looks like he’s positively glowing. Around early afternoon Harry drags him from the little hill they’re on down to the beach, splashing in the waves and rolling in the sand before strolling through narrow streets barefoot, lapping lackadaisically at dripping ice cream cones.

 

When they get home, they share a lethargic shower under the most loving showerhead Louis has ever encountered, leaning against one another and practically buzzing happily as the tension seeps out of them and swirls down the drain with the foam of shampoo.

 

They spread out on the soft bed after pulling on underwear, damp and warm and happy as Harry links their fingers and Louis strokes over his knuckles with his thumb. The sun sets slowly, taking it’s time as it drips down the sky and paints over the bright blue with pinks and purples and oranges.

 

Harry pulls him out onto the balcony before sitting him down in one of the recliners and taking a seat himself on the edge of the balcony, where the pool spills over the edge. He takes a few pictures before returning to Louis and pulling him to stand so that he can hug him for what must be the millionth time of the day.

 

Louis doesn’t protest when Harry pulls him back into the warm swimming pool because the water feels like a bath and he wouldn’t mind sharing another shower. They float together as the sky darkens sluggishly, interspersing lazy paddling with lazy kisses before dragging themselves from the water after making the decision to go out for supper.

 

He pulls out the black box when Harry’s got his back turned, towel wrapped around his hips and hair curling at the nape of his neck as the pale sky of early evening lights up his profile. He picks up the thin gold chain and sets it in his palm before pressing up against Harry’s back.

 

He brushes Harry’s hair to the side, kissing across his shoulder as he traces his fingers up his arms lightly. He brings the locket up to Harry’s throat, kissing the knob of his spine as he guides the delicate gold chain around his neck, clasping it at the back of his neck as Harry breathes out heavily.

 

Harry looks down to admire where the little heart shape rests between his collar bones, reaching up to thumb over it, before Louis guides him into the bathroom so he can see it properly in the mirror. The gold glints against his honeyed skin, a simple little heart with a tiny HL inscribed to the front. He couldn’t figure out how to fit a photograph inside, so he’ll leave that to Harry for later, but for now, the way Harry’s eyes shine and his lower lip trembles as he thumbs over the gold heart is enough to make Louis’ heart beat in his throat.

 

 

 

They eat dinner at a squashed restaurant in a busy street, ankles hooked under the table as Louis toasts to his baby’s birthday. They feast like kings and whisper to one another like secret lovers, as they hold hands on top of the table. Harry is radiant, looking healthy and so young and sunkissed and Louis feels like he could die happy in the moment, content with his love next to him and looking so happy.

 

Harry orders a large slice of cake for them to share, but partially because he’s feeling full and partially because he _needs_ to get his hands on Harry, they have it put in a doggy bag to take back before Louis pays and they stroll back up the hill to their house.

 

Harry opens up his cardboard box to swipe his finger through the icing as Louis unlocks the front door, humming happily as he sucks his finger clean. Louis smashes their lips together as soon as they’re inside, licking away at the sugar sweetness that sits on his tongue until he’s just tasting Harry’s sweet.

 

He leads him through to the bedroom, setting the cardboard box down beside the bed before pulling off Harry’s top, then his own. Harry unbuttons his shorts and kicks them and his tennis shoes off as Louis copies, pressing him back onto the bed as soon as he’s bare.

 

Louis takes his time spreading Harry out in the middle of the bed, bringing his hand to his mouth so he can kiss each fingertip, before he presses a soft kiss to the centre of his palm, laying his arm down gently and trailing his lips up to his elbow, along his inner bicep, before he kisses along the line of his shoulder to his other arm, repeating the process in reverse.

 

He presses a soft kiss to the dip between his collar bones, kissing up his neck so that Harry breathes heavily, his body twitching to pull Louis against him while Louis laves over him with attention. Louis nuzzles into the soft part of his tummy, pressing his lips against him as he traces his hands up his sides, before grazing them back down to his hips.

 

He kisses around Harry’s cock, rather pressing his legs open and dragging his lips down the inner part of his thigh, grazing his stubble against his soft skin until it’s light pink and he rubs over the tender flesh soothingly. He drags his tongue from his knee back to his groin, kissing at the crease of his thigh before he leans over to kiss at the other side, down his thigh and rubbing over the pinked skin before licking back up slowly.

 

He shuffles down the bed to kiss over his right kneecap, planting them down his shin before pressing a kiss to his ankle, as he wraps his hands around his foot, massaging his thumbs into the arch of it so that Harry moans.

 

Harry’s soft and pliant, warm and humming from Louis’ touch when Louis reaches over for the box of cake beside the bed, swiping his finger through the white icing, leaning up over Harry’s body. Harry opens his mouth when Louis presses his finger inside, sucking slowly until Louis’ finger is clean and slightly sticky.

 

Louis gathers more icing onto his finger, trailing it down Harry’s neck in a white smear that he laps up with his tongue. Harry bares his neck, his eyes fluttering as his mouth parts, Louis grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin before he bites down.

 

Harry whimpers as Louis sucks a love bite in his skin, marking him up before his dips his chin lower to give him another at the base of his throat, bruising. He shuffles down Harry’s body, nipping at him as he does until Harry’s covered in a line of rosy marks before Louis settles between his thighs.

 

He swipes more icing on his fingers before he wipes his hand up Harry’s thigh, following with his tongue to lick up the smear of icing on his skin. Harry whines, spreading his thighs wider. Louis ignores him, swiping his fingers for more icing and tracing them in a line up Harry’s belly. He licks it up with his tongue, feeling Harry’s tummy tense under his touch before he’s smearing icing over each of his nipples.

 

Harry moans softly when Louis laps over his left nipple, before kissing a line between them to suck his right into his mouth, sucking it clean. His skin feels sticky with sugar residue when Louis touches him, grazing his palm down over his tummy to hitch his legs up.

 

He leans up to kiss him, licking his mouth open and tasting at the sweet that cloys to his tongue. Harry lifts his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling Louis down until their chests press together, Harry arching up into him as their tongues push against one another.

 

Louis nips at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth after, before he fits his hand in between them, dragging it down over his chest to trace over his cock lightly. His keeps his touch gentle so that Harry tries to fuck up into it, making the sweetest sound in the back of his throat and he trembles from Louis’ soft touching.

 

He curls his fingers around him, holding him tight and firm before he strokes over him slow enough that Harry’s toes curl, a groan rumbling from his chest. Harry’s cock leaks out a pearl of precome that Louis catches in his palm, using it to slick up the movement as he works over Harry’s cock roughly, just the right side of dry so that Harry’s pulling away. He keens softly before he sinks his teeth into his lower lip, hard enough that it starts to go white. Louis takes his hand off his cock to draw his lip from his mouth, kissing him instead.

 

Louis has to lean over him to reach for the bedside table, scrabbling for the handle of the drawer to pull it open and dig around for the lube. Harry leans up on his elbows to watch him as he sits back on his haunches, getting his fingers wet before he leans back over him, knocking Harry flat on his back as he trails his hand down between them, using the palm of his hand to press Harry’s thigh up before easing two fingers between his cheeks, pressing up against his hole before sinking in.

 

Louis strokes his fingers inside him, crooking them persistently until he’s rubbing over his spot, spreading his fingers to open up Harry as he stretches him wider. His wrist aches a bit from the angle but he tries to keep his fingers steady and strict when they fuck into him, keeping slow as he nudges at his spot again before spreading them.

 

He presses in a third finger, Harry whimpering as he does, pushing back against him as Louis fucks him slowly. He looks gorgeous, flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his skin coloured gold from all day in the sun. He kisses him just under his jaw, Harry cock twitching against his tummy when Louis nudges at his spot, before he draws out his fingers.

 

Louis sucks another love bite into his skin, on his shoulder, as he reaches for the lube, wetting his palm before fitting his hand between them to stoke at his cock, while Harry arches up, rutting against Louis’ stomach.

 

Louis presses into him smoothly, thrusting in deep so that Harry moans before Louis seals his lips with a kiss. Harry is tight and hot, amazing when Louis slides in to the hilt. He pounds into him hard and jaw-clenchingly slow, reaching between them to stroke at Harry’s cock in perfect time as he fucks him, Harry’s legs coming to wind around his hips to pull him in deep.

 

Harry’s heels dig into his arse, trying to pull him in while Louis kisses down his neck, smiling against his skin. Harry comes over his fingers with a kittenish whimper before Louis comes pressed inside him, kissing him breathless until he rolls off him and pulls Harry into the shower.

 

 

 

He wakes up on Sunday to Harry beside him, eyelids twitching as dreams play on the backs of them. He looks soft and young in the mess of the crisp duvet, beautiful and positively radiant as the sun leaks in from the open windows.

 

Louis’ heart swells with affection as he traces the back of his finger over Harry’s lips and watches as Harry nearly seems to smile in his sleep, cuddling up closer to Louis’ side of the bed.

 

Louis’ heart feels ready to beat out of its cage as he sits up as slow as he can so not to disturb Harry, climbing out of bed cautiously and tiptoeing to his laptop bag. He digs through the contents before he curls his fingers around the tiny box at the bottom, climbing back into bed and reaching under the blanket for Harry’s hand.

 

He settles Harry’s hand against his pillow before opening the box, carefully pulling out the ring and setting the velvet box on the bedside table so that he can gently pick up Harry’s hand again. He’s shaking as he tries to hold Harry still, easing the ring onto his finger until it rests just under his second knuckle.

 

He sets Harry’s hand down and rather reaches up to comb through his hair until Harry stirs, opening his eyes open slowly as a smile spreads over his lips. ‘Happy birthday, my darling,’ he murmurs to him. Harry blinks his Bambi eyes slowly and looks ready to nuzzle into Louis’ chest when he draws his hand back closer to his body and his eyes widen.

 

‘Louis-‘ he chokes out, looking up at him in shock.

 

‘Harry Styles, I have been in love with you since you accidentally pissed on my foot in some club before giggling “oops” and proceeding to fall against my chest and pass out in my arms,’

 

‘Louis-‘ Harry says again, his eyes wet as he brings his hand to his mouth.

 

Louis shushes him. ‘No, let me speak, I’ve been planning what I want to say since the morning after when you sent me the sweetest sorry message. Before I met you, I was happy to live the rest of my life by surviving on instant noodles and my boxset of Veronica Mars. But now, I can’t imagine a day without a little fight about who’s turn it is to cook and you putting your freezing feet in my lap while we watch Masterchef,

 

‘I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met, and nothing in my life has been the same since you walked in and decided that naked yoga was your favourite way to start the day. Hell, I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to settle down and have kids until I met you, but now I know that without a doubt, I want to be able to spend the rest of my life being able to call you my husband, with a little football team of our own. You are the love of my life and the forever I’ve always dreamed about, so, Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?’

 

Harry’s crying freely, covering his mouth with both hands before he claws at Louis to pull him closer. He nods into the crook of his neck before letting out a wet sob, drawing back to capture Louis’ face between his palms so that he can kiss him.

 

‘Yes,’ he hiccoughs, his eyes wet and bright and Louis takes a moment to realise he’s crying too, tangled up in bed with his fiancé, ‘fuck, of course I’ll marry you Lou. Yes.’

 

Louis tangles their hands as Harry clings onto him, the way that Harry’s ring presses against his fingers feeling like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah once again,art is by ros @breath-for-fluff and i hope you vaguely enjoyed that :)


End file.
